Miracle
by KimRay
Summary: Bei manchen Wundern braucht man etwas länger um zu begreifen, warum sie geschehen sind.
1. I

**Titel: **Miracle (1/7Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail: **KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig 'schwarzer' Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **So, ich weiß, keiner kann es verstehen, dass ich schon wieder was anderes mache, doch es ist leider so! Und ich kann nur hoffen, meine geschätzten Leser trifft nicht der Schlag bei dieser Story! Es ist absolut nicht KimRay-typisch, wenn ich mal ehrlich bin! Ich wollte so was nie machen, doch leider hab ich den Ansatz zu dieser Story geträumt, bin aus dem Schlaf geschreckt und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen.

Das Resultat folgt etwas weiter unten. Drei Wochen Arbeit und eine komplett fertige Story! Wirklich komplett! Das heiß jeden Freitag gibt's ein update.

Schreibt mir trotzdem Eure Kommis, auch wenn es vielleicht nicht das ist, was Ihr im Moment von mir lesen wollt! Auch bei den anderen Sachen gibt es bald was Neues, nur weiß ich im Moment leider nicht, bei welcher zuerst!

**Betas:** fiZi und Wasserhexe von animexx! Big thanks an Euch!

****

**Miracle**

**I.**

**Harry POV**

Oh man, wie ich Valentinstage hasste.

Am Morgen ein Berg Süßigkeiten auf dem Platz, jede einzelne davon mit einem mehr oder weniger eindeutigen Angebot von Leuten, die nicht mal den Mut hatten, ihren Namen zu nennen.

Wochen vorher provozierende Blicke von allen möglichen Mädchen, die unbedingt von mir zum Valentinsball eingeladen werden wollten und dann auch noch diese Nachricht:

Tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich will nicht mehr! Wenn du nicht den Mumm hast dazu zu stehen, ist es aus! Colin.

Was glaubte er? Dass ich aufsprang und ihm in der Großen Halle eine Liebeserklärung machte?

Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler war, sich hier in Hogwarts mit jemandem einzulassen. Und dann auch noch Colin. Zum Glück konnte er wenigstens nicht plaudern.

Dessen versicherte ich mich immer, seit mir Rita Kimmkorn wieder auf den Fersen war.

Und nun hatte er auch noch die Frechheit, mit Terry Boot hier aufzutauchen. Wo doch jeder wusste, dass Terry die Jungs wechselte, wie andere Leute dieihre Unterwäsche.

Ich fragte mich, ob es Colin wirklich glücklich machte, nun geoutet zu sein. Für mich kam das nicht in Frage. Ich konnte die Schlagzeile schon sehen:

**Harry Potter, der Held von Hogwarts, bevorzugt Sex mit Männern**

**-**

**Wo bleiben nun die kleinen Helden?**

Schon der Gedanke verursachte mir Übelkeit und ich nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus meiner Butterbierflasche.

„Sei vorsichtig mit dem Zeug, Harry, Fred und George haben die Ladung, die sie Gryffindor geschenkt haben mit Wodka versetzt!" Ach deswegen wurde mir so schnell so seltsam im Kopf!!

Ron sah jedoch auch nicht mehr besonders fit aus.

„Wie viel hast du schon weg?", fragte ich träge zurück. Warum hing ich hier eigentlich noch rum. Nichts als knutschende Pärchen in der ganze Halle, und Lehrer, die verlegen die Bilder an den Wänden betrachteten.

„Mehr als 'Mione!", antwortete Ron auf meine Frage. Hermione hing schlafend auf seinem Schoß. Seit sie Rons Werben endlich nachgegeben hatte, klebte sie nur noch an ihm und als sie heute morgen eine einzelne rote Rose auf ihrem Platz gefunden hatte, hatte der Blick, den sie Ron geschenkt hatte, alles gesagt, was eigentlich keiner wissen wollte.

Ich musste jetzt noch grinsen, wenn ich an ihre plötzlich hochroten Köpfe dachte.

„Was grinst du, Harry?"

„Ach, ich seh euch nur gerade wieder vor mir!"

„Hör auf!" Er winkte ab und ich lachte.

„Schaff sie ins Bett, Ron!" Leicht schwankend stand ich auf, die noch immer fast volle, fünfte Flasche Butterbier mit Wodka in der Hand. Halt nein, eine davon war von einem Ravenclaw gewesen, da dürfte eigentlich kein Wodka drin gewesen sein.

Das änderte jedoch auch nicht viel daran, dass ich vollkommen betrunken war.

Keine Ahnung, wie lange ich gebraucht hatte, aber irgendwann Stunden später hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft, meinen Lieblingsplatz zum Schmollen zu erreichen. Schon seit längerem zog ich mich immer wieder hier her zurück.

Um genau zu sein, seit mich der Phönixorden im letzten Sommer endgültig zum Helden gemacht hatte, auch wenn ich es persönlich nicht sonderlich heldenhaft fand, mit Unterstützung von fast fünfzig Auroren einen einzigen Magier erledigt zu haben. Selbst dann nicht, wenn dieser Magier Tom Vorlost Riddle hieß.

In meinen Augen war er schon erledigt gewesen, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab zittrig auf ihn gerichtet hatte, doch die Tatsache, dass die Blitznarbe erst nach meinem hasserfüllten Avada Kedavra verschwunden war, machte mir klar, dass ich falsch gelegen hatte.

Es war wirklich erst mein Zauber gewesen, der ihn endgültig vernichtet hatte, doch das war schon lange egal. Heute war Valentinstag und ich hasste Valentinstage.

Langsam schwankte ich meinen Weg durch das kleine Studierzimmer in einem der vier kleinen Seitentürme des Nordturms. Ich kannte es in und auswendig, obwohl ich das Zimmer bei Tag noch nie gesehen hatte.

Irgendwann zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres hatte ich mich hier her verirrt und seit dem, kam ich immer öfter, denn es war gemütlich und sauber hier – und düster. So wie meine Stimmung, wenn ich hier her kam.

Durch das Fenster fiel ein schmaler Streifen silbernen Mondlichts herein. Gedanken verloren lehnte ich mich gegen die Wand, um mein Schwanken etwas auszugleichen und starrte in den silberhell erleuchteten Himmel.

Gott tat das gut!

Keine nervige Musik, keine aufdringlichen Mädchen, kein selbstzufriedener Colin. Nur Stille und Frieden.

Ich fragte mich, ob Sirius diesen Frieden auch sehen konnte und spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen brennen.

Hastig kniff ich sie zu und hob meine Butterbierflasche, um die Traurigkeit, die nach Voldemorts Ende in mir zurückgeblieben war, hinunter zu spülen, doch ich kam nicht dazu.

Etwas klirrte laut dagegen und ich brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, dass es eine andere Falsche war. Jemand saß im Schatten unterhalb des Fensters.

„Auf den Tag der Verliebten, oder, Potter?" Seinem Ton war nicht anzuhören, wie er das meinte, doch seine Stimme erkannte ich trotzdem.

Ich teilte mir meine Zuflucht mit keinem anderen, als Draco Malfoy.

Der Schock dieser Erkenntnis zerrte mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Ich verlor das Gleichgewicht und wäre gestürzt, hätte er mich nicht festgehalten.

Hatte er den Verstand verloren?

„Gute Nacht!", sagte ich irrwitziger Weise, wandte mich ab und wollte verschwinden, doch es gelang mit nicht. Etwas hielt mich fest.

„Hey, bleib da!"

Malfoy hielt mich fest.

„Lass mich los!"

„Ich will doch nur einen mit dir trinken!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!!" Der Ruck, mit dem er an meinem Arm zog war wohl heftiger, als er erwartet hatte. Ich schaffte es weder, auf den Beinen zu bleiben, noch zu verhindern, dass meine Flasche gründlich überschwappte. Zu allem übel landete ich auch noch mitten auf Malfoys Schoß, doch der registrierte das erst Mal gar nicht.

Er hatte damit zu tun, dass ein Großteil des Inhalts meiner Flasche, seine Haare gründlich durchnässt hatte. Ich suchte nach meinem Zauberstab.

„Lumos!"

Er sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel, aber irgendwie bekam ich den Eindruck, als sei seine Frisur schon zuvor in Unordnung geraten war. Er sah irgendwie…was auch immer. Unerklärlicher Weise spürte ich das Blut in meine Wangen steigen.

„Was war da drin?", fragte er inzwischen vollkommen abwegiger Weise, während ein Tropfen Butterbier von einer seiner weißblonden Haarsträhnen auf seinen Finger fiel.

„Haargel?", fragte ich dämlich zurück. Das brachte mir seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit und er funkelte mich an, doch irgendwie fehlte etwas in seinem Blick. Es fehlte schon länger, aber es wurde mir heute zum ersten Mal bewusst. Noch während ich mich fragte, was es war, nutzte er die Gelegenheit und klaute mir meine Falsche.

„Hey, Finger weg!" Malfoy war Vertrauensschüler und er konnte mich ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Ich versuchte sie zu erwischen, doch leider ging er aus diesem kurzen Gerangel als Sieger hervor und ich musste zuschauen, wie er den Rest meiner Flasche leerte.

„Wodka … ich bin schockiert, Potter! Und das bei einem braven Gryffindor!" Er sah mich an und mir wurde heiß. Himmel noch mal, hatte mich Draco Malfoy jemals so direkt angesehen?

Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, und ich stellte fest, dass es mir lieber wäre, wenn er es auch jetzt ließe. Mir stieg das Blut in die Wangen und etwas schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Verdammt, sah der Kerl gut aus. Zu gut. Viel zu gut.

Reiß dich zusammen, Harry! , nicht, dass ich das nicht schon länger bemerkt hätte, aber so nah war er mir noch nie gewesen und irgendwie war mir die Wirkung, die er auf mich hatte, nicht ganz geheuer.

Peinlich wurde mir bewusst, dass er mich noch immer auf seinem Schoß festhielt und gleichzeitig war mir klar, dass ich schlechte Karten hatte mich zu befreien.

Ich war nicht gerade klein, doch groß konnte man auch nicht unbedingt behaupten. Malfoy war jedenfalls um einiges größer, und kräftiger – das war der Grund, weswegen er mich auch mit seinem besseren Besen nicht im Quidditch schlagen konnte.

„Lass mich los!" Ein Grinsen stahl sich in sein Gesicht, spöttisch und selbstsicher. Er wusste ganz genau, dass ich mir über meine Chancen keine Illusionen machte. Er beugte sich zu mir und im Mondlicht konnte ich sehen, das silberne Funken in seinen Augen tanzten.

„Was, wenn nicht…Harry?"

Ja? Was wenn nicht? Ich musste schlucken und mein Magen schlug Purzelbäume. Meinen Zauberstab hatte ich bei unserem kleinen Gerangel verloren.

Und dann tat er etwas, womit ich als allerallerallerletztes gerechnet hätte. Seine Lippen senkten sich auf meine und Draco Malfoy küsste mich.

War ich vorher schon betrunken gewesen, so war ich spätestens in diesem Moment nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig. Seit wann fielen Weihnachten und Valentinstag auf dasselbe Datum, oder wurden an St. Valentins seit neuestem auch Wünsche wahr.

Ich war fast bereit daran zu glauben, als er den Kuss löste und ich mich irgendwie ziemlich verloren fühlte. Erneut sah er mich aufmerksam an und das Funkeln in seinem Blick schien noch ein wenig intensiver geworden zu sein.

Wenn ich hier nicht auf dem schnellsten Wege verschwinden würde, passierte etwas, das ich gar nicht gebrauchen konnte. Immerhin war das hier Draco Malfoy, der Draco Malfoy, der mir fürchterliche Rache geschworen hatte.

„Das schmeckt nach mehr!"

Wie bitte?

Hatte er jetzt komplett den Verstand verloren? Es mochte ja sein, dass ich da so gewisse Vorstellungen hatte und mein Faible für Blonde garantiert auch mit ihm zu tun hatte, aber das konnte er doch jetzt nicht ernst meinen?

Wir waren eingeschworene Erzrivalen! Die küssten einander nicht und das würde ich ihm auch klar machen.

„Da...da…da...das…was…nein…hmpf…", schnitt sein nächster Kuss mir das Wort im Munde ab. Einen weiteren Versuch bekam ich nicht und wenn man es genau nahm, wollte ich wohl auch keinen mehr.

Meine Arme schlangen sich um seinen Nacken, meine Lippen öffneten sich für ihn und ich beschloss den Fakt, dass wir Erzrivalen waren, vorübergehend zu ignorieren.

Immerhin bekam ich gerade die Chance, zu kriegen, was ich mir schon ziemlich lange ganz, ganz heimlich wünschte, nämlich den Blonden, der für das mein ganzes Dilemma mit Blonden im Allgemeinen verantwortlich war.

„Autsch!" Himmel, tat das weh. Wie konnte man nur solches Kopfweh haben? Warum stellte ich mir diese Frage eigentlich jedes Mal, wenn ich in der Nacht zuvor zuviel getrunken hatte?

Inzwischen müsste ich doch wirklich wissen, dass ich es nicht vertrug.

Vorsichtig versuchte ich ein Auge zu öffnen. Erst nach einer Weile gelang mir das, ohne, dass stechende Schmerzpfeile durch mein Hirn schossen.

Es war Morgen, ein strahlend, sonniger Morgen und irgendwie konnte ich unmöglich da sein, wo ich hingehörte. Das war nicht der Gryffindorturm.

Oh man, was hatte ich wieder angestellt?

„Colin, bist du das?", fragte ich heiser, mir vage bewusst, dass ich nicht allein war. Jemand knurrte leise im Schlaf und der Arm, der sich von hinten um meine Taille schlang, hielt mich ein wenig fester.

War das nicht normalerweise umgekehrt? Und wieso hatte ich das komische Gefühl, dass der Jemand hinter mir größer war als ich? Colin war…nun ja…ich musste zugeben, dass er fast genauso groß war, wie ich.

Hatte Colin mir nicht den Laufpass gegeben?

Schlagartig hellwach versuchte ich mich umzudrehen – und landete hart auf dem Fußboden. Nicht, dass das allein nicht schon ein Schock gewesen wäre. Zu meinem blanken Entsetzen war ich auch noch splitterfasernackt.

Oben auf dem breiten Sofa drehte sich jemand wieder leise murrend auf den Rücken. Auf einmal hatte ich einen Kloß im Hals.

Ich war ja schon öfters mit einem Kerl im Bett aufgewacht, doch niemals stand so eindeutig fest, was sich in der Nacht abgespielt hatte und ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich wirklich wissen wollte, mit wem ich da zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben richtigen Sex gehabt hatte.

Ich brauchte all meinen Mut, um mich aufzurichten und musste zugeben, dass die Kälte am Boden wohl den größten Teil zu dieser Entschlossenheit beitrug.

Die Person auf dem Sofa drehte sich gerade wieder, offensichtlich nicht zufrieden mit der neuen Situation und so fand ich mich Nase an Nase mit Draco Malfoy wieder.

Draco!

Malfoy!

Das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. Ich hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass er auf Jungs stand.

Fassungslos blinzelte ich ein paar Mal mit den Augen in der Überzeugung, einer optischen Täuschung erlegen zu sein, und dass das da doch nur Colin war, doch auch jetzt war und blieb es Draco, der da, ebenso nackt wie ich, ausgestreckt auf der Couch lag.

Hey man, dass war ein Anblick den Mann nicht jeden Tag bekam, ging es mir durch den Kopf, doch dann tauchte da ein anderer, viel schockierenderer Fakt auf.

Ich hatte meine Unschuld an Draco Malfoy verloren.

Es war mir plötzlich unmöglich, das gedanklich auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

Jaaa…ich hatte davon fantasiert…heimlich…ganz, ganz heimlich…aber…

Ich konnte den Gedanken leider nicht zu Ende denken, denn in diesem Moment wurde mir so sagenhaft schlecht, dass es eigentlich ein Wunder war, dass ich mich nicht auf der Stelle übergeben hatte.

**Draco POV**

Heilige Scheiße, wer hätte das gedacht!

Der Blick in den Spiegel des Vertrauensschülerbades sagte mir, dass mit meiner Erscheinung wieder alles zum Besten stand.

Kein Butterbier mit Wodka mehr in den Haaren. Das war das wesentlichste.

Ob Harry wohl auch nüchtern auf diese Sache eingestiegen wäre? Er hatte sich jedenfalls sehr schnell aus dem Staub gemacht.

Ein breites Lächeln zeichnete sich auf meinem Gesicht ab, so eins, das ich nur mir selber schenkte. Die Gerüchte waren also richtig.

Sankt Potter stand auf Jungs.

Das wäre mal eine Schlagzeile. Da konnte er aber froh sein, dass ich nicht mehr die Absicht hatte, ihm eins auszuwischen. Davon hatte mich ein Besuch bei meinem Vater in Askaban geheilt.

Es mochte sein, dass Harry ihn dahin gebracht hatte und dafür hatte ich ihn gehasst, doch dass, was Lucius mir damals, kurz vor seinem Tod gesagt hatte, hatte alles geändert.

Heute weiß ich das.

Heute weiß ich, warum mein Vater mich schwören ließ, dass ich niemals dem dunkeln Lord folgen würde. Heute weiß ich, was er damals in Harry gesehen hat. Sein letzter Brief hatte es mir mitgeteilt. Er war zerrissen und wirr gewesen, und ich bekam ihn erst lange nach Vaters Tod, doch etwas war wesentlich darin:

…was auch immer er glaubt, er kann ihn nicht besiegen…er ist stark, kennt Magie, die niemand zu verwenden wagt…doch etwas hat er nicht…er hat nicht Potters Entschlossenheit für das zu sterben, was er liebt…und darum kann er ihn nicht besiegen…niemals…

Das und die Akteneinsicht in die Geschehnisse dieser Nacht im Ministerium, hatten mir begreiflich gemacht, was Vater sagen wollte und zu meinem Entsetzen hatte Potter das zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch schon bewiesen.

Aber das war unwesentlich, schon lange. Wesentlich war für mich nun etwas ganz anderes.

Ich musste ihn wieder sehen. Nicht im Unterricht, nicht in der Großen Halle, nein, oben, in diesem netten kleinen Versteck, und zwar sobald wie möglich.

**Harry POV**

„Man, Harry, ich hatte dich gewarnt!", Rons Stimme klang genervt aus der Dusche.

Das galt vielleicht für den Wodka, leider aber nicht für Draco Malfoy, wobei der aber natürlich nichts dafür konnte, dass mir schlecht war. Erneut würgte es mich, aber es gab nichts mehr in meinem Magen, das ich noch hätte herausbringen können.

Mit der Erkenntnis, wer meine Eroberung der letzten Nacht gewesen war, waren auch die Erinnerungen zurückgekommen.

Im Nachhinein musste ich zugeben, dass ich es nicht besser hätte treffen können. Malfoy war erfahren. Er war ein geborener Verführer und verstand es, einem den Verstand zu rauben. Der Gedanke hätte ein Kribbeln in meinem Magen hinterlassen, wenn da nicht diese verdammte Übelkeit wäre.

Himmel noch mal, dafür würde ich Fred und George verfluchen!

„Harry!" Ron riss die Toilettentür hinter mir auf, „Komm schon, ein ordentliches Frühstück wird dich wieder auf die Beine bringen! Du siehst Scheiße aus!" Einen Moment schaffte ich es, ihm glauben zu schenken, bevor der Gedanke an Nahrung meinen Magen wieder revoltieren ließ.

Zehn Minuten später saß ich in der Großen Halle, hatte drei verschiedene Ausnüchterungszauber von Hermione hinter mir und fühlte mich zum Kotzen.

Natürlich sah er blendend aus und ich konnte seinen aufmerksamen Blick spüren, doch das war mir piepegal. Mir war ganz einfach nur schlecht.

Morgen würde ich mir Gedanken um die Tatsache machen, dass Malfoy mich nicht aus den Augen ließ, Colin ihm giftige Blicke zuwarf und Ron sich Sorgen zu machen begann.

„Ich leg mich schlafen!" Völlig erschlagen stand ich auf.

„Harry, es ist mittags um zwölf!"

„Weißt du, wie viel mich das interessiert?" Sie hatte die Frechheit zu lachen.

„Gar nicht, schon klar!" Langsam drehte ich mich, um und ging auf die Tür der Großen Halle zu, froh darüber, dass ich nicht der einzige war, der so übel aussah. Hermione schickte mir einen weiteren Ausnüchterungszauber hinterher.

„Gib es auf, 'Mione, ich bin krank!"

„Ja das bist du, Harry!" Ich wusste wirklich nicht, was es da zu lachen gab, doch ich hatte nicht die Energie mich darüber aufzuregen.

Ich wollte nur noch in mein Bett und diesen Tag vergessen.

Leider war das ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, denn mir war auch am nächsten Tag noch übel. Das gab dann auch Hermione zu denken, doch ich dachte ja gar nicht daran, mich von ihr zu Madam Pomfrey schleifen zu lassen.

Das würde schon wieder vorbei gehen. Wer zuviel soff hatte die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich mir in diesen zwei Tagen geschworen habe, nie wieder Alkohol zu trinken.

Ich war so sehr mit schwören beschäftigt, dass mir nicht mal klar war, das Draco Malfoy mich wirklich nicht aus den Augen ließ. Das musste mir erst Hermione sagen und sie fand es höchst amüsant.

Leider war ich da ganz anderer Meinung. So wie dem Alkohol hatte ich nämlich auch Draco Malfoy abgeschworen. Was auch immer in meinem benebelten Hirn vorging, alle Sinne sagten mir, dass ich Draco nicht trauen konnte, egal wie sexy er war und egal, wie heiß mir bei den Erinnerungen an die Nacht, die ich mit ihm verbracht hatte, wurde.

Er hatte mir Rache geschworen, auch wenn das in der Nacht nach dem Valentinsball keineswegs nach Rache ausgesehen hatte. Wer wusste schon, was in diesem verqueren Hirn vorging. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er versuchte, mich fertig zu machen.

Darauf würde ich mich nicht einlassen, ganz bestimmt nicht!

Ich hatte in meinem Leben schon genug verloren. Mein Herz wollte ich nicht auch noch dran setzen und leider befürchtete ich, dass das im Rahmen des Möglichen war, so wie sich seine unglaubliche Zärtlichkeit in meinem kopf festgesetzt hatte.

Das Hauptproblem war jedoch ein ganz anderes. Ich hatte gar nicht die Kraft dazu, mich mit dem Gedanken an Dracos Absichten auseinander zusetzen.

Hatte ich meinen miserablen Zustand auch am zweiten Tag noch auf den Alkohol geschoben, so wusste ich am dritten, dass es das nicht mehr sein konnte, denn schlecht war mir noch immer.

Jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen, jedes Mal in der Großen Halle, bei den Malzeiten und auch sonst immer Mal zwischendurch.

Was wenn der Bastard mich vergiftet hatte?

Blödsinn! Er hatte mir nichts gegeben! Nichts, was einen solchen Effekt auslösen könnte. Da waren ein paar andere Sachen, mit denen ich aber mehr als einverstanden gewesen war, doch nichts, womit er mich hätte vergiften können, außer vielleicht mit dieser überraschenden Zärtlichkeit. Die konnte schon einen leicht toxischen Effekt haben, nur, dass mir davon gewiss nicht übel werden würde.

Himmel noch mal, wann wurde das endlich wieder besser? Selbst wenn ich mir einen Virus eingefangen hätte, müsste der jetzt langsam wieder abklingen.

Es wurde jedoch nicht besser.

Es wurde zwar auch nicht mehr schlechter, doch gut war es trotzdem nicht, denn chronischer Nahrungsmangel machte mich langsam fertig. Selbst wenn ich mich zwang etwas zu essen, dauerte es nicht allzu lange, bis ich es in einer Toilette möglichst unbemerkt wieder herauswürgte, denn Ron und Hermione begannen sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen zu machen.

Leider tat ich das inzwischen schon selber und seltsamer Weise fürchtete ich mich davor, zu Madam Pomfrey auf die Krankenstation zu gehen, um diese Sache endlich untersuchen zu lassen.

So kam es, dass ich mich auch sechs Wochen später noch mit diesem Problem abkämpfte und meinen Energiebedarf mit Karamellbonbons deckte. Denn leider waren die das einzige, was ich nicht wieder herauswürgte, und im Unterricht kaum noch mitkam.

Das mochte so weit funktionieren, zumindest in den meisten Fächern.

Zaubertränke gehörte leider nicht dazu.

„Potter…ich habe Sie etwas gefragt!" So, hast du das, alte Fledermaus?

Warum war es heute in den Kerkern so nebelig? Wir hatten doch noch gar nicht mit dem Brauen angefangen.

„Kommen Sie auf der Stelle an die Tafel!", blaffte er mich nun an. Ich wusste zwar nicht, was das ändern sollte, denn ich wusste noch immer nicht, was er von mir wollte, doch es war wohl besser, wenn ich tat, was er sagte.

„Harry?" Ron sah mich besorgt an. Ich versuchte ein Grinsen. Das schien seine Sorge noch zu steigern.

„Mister Potter!!!" Man, war der heute schlecht drauf. Das konnte heiter werden. Entschlossen machte ich mich auf den Weg nach vorn.

Zumindest war das eigentlich mein Ziel, doch ich glaube es hat nicht funktioniert. Das letzte, was ich hörte, war Hermiones entsetzter Aufschrei.

**Draco POV**

Als er der Länge nach auf den Boden knallte, wusste ich, dass meine Sorge begründet war und ich fragte mich, wie bescheuert seine Freunde eigentlich waren.

Wie konnte man übersehen, dass eine Person über Wochen Tag für Tag immer weniger wurde?

Leider war ich nicht in der Position, mir etwas anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte mir keine Gelegenheit gegeben, mich in diese Stellung zu bringen, doch ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob das an mir, oder seinem Zustand lag.

Gerade in den letzten Tagen hatte ich eher das Gefühl gehabt, dass er Mühe hatte, sich auf den Beinen zu halten und genau das alles war, was ihn noch interessierte.

Jedenfalls hatte ich keine andere Wahl, als ausdruckslos in sein blasses Gesicht zustarren. So dunkle Ringe hatte ich noch nie unter seinen Augen gesehen, nicht mal, als dieser Black damals umgekommen war.

Granger drehte ihn hastig um und fühlte seinen Puls und auch Snape schien nun besorgt, denn eine Trage erschien aus dem Nichts. Weasley hob ihn vom Boden und dabei ging sein Umhang auf und der Ärmel rutschte etwas nach oben.

Es gab einige, die sich ein erschrecktes Keuchen nicht verkneifen konnten. Potter war nur noch Haut und Knochen. Ich spürte einen Kloß im Hals.

Was war nur mit ihm passiert? Plötzlich verspürte ich ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Brust. Vor ein paar Tagen war ich noch wütend auf ihn gewesen, weil er mich so effizient ignorierte. Jetzt jedoch verspürte ich etwas anderes und mit Entsetzen musste ich begreifen, was es war.

Angst.

Angst, dass er schon viel zu lange viel zu wenig aß, und es vielleicht nicht schaffen könnte.

Ich hatte Angst um Harry Potters Leben.

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

„Albus, würden Sie bitte zu mir auf die Krankenstation kommen?" Poppys Gesicht erschien in den Flammen meines Bürokamins und die Besorgnis war ihr anzusehen.

Severus hatte mich bereits unterrichtet, dass er Harry Potter heute auf die Krankenstation hatte bringen lassen, doch als Poppy nun nach mir verlangte, stellte ich fest, dass ich überraschend Besorgnis verspürte.

Ich wusste, dass es ihm seit letztem Sommer nicht besonders gut ging und ich wusste auch, dass es ihm seit sechs Wochen richtig schlecht ging, doch leider wusste ich nicht warum.

„Ich bin gleich bei dir, Poppy!"

„Gut!", hörte ich sie noch sagen, doch da war ich schon an der Tür.

Als ich ein paar Minuten später auf die Krankstation kam, lag er blass und ungewohnt dünn in einem der Betten. Nie zuvor hatte er so zerbrechlich auf mich gewirkt, nicht einmal, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war.

Ich hörte Poppy aus ihrem Büro kommen.

„Was ist mit ihm los, Poppy? Hat er es noch immer nicht verkraftet?" Poppy wuselte zu Harry und überprüfte seinen Puls.

Sie hatte einen Tropf an seinem Bett befestigt, der zu einer Infusion in Harrys Arm führte. Das war für Poppy eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Maßnahme. Normalerweise regelte sie so etwas mit Zauberkraft, und ihr Muggelvorgehen steigerte meine Sorge nur noch.

„Das würde ich gerne mit Ihnen in meinem Büro besprechen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte sie davon und ich folgte ihr nun ein wenig hastig.

„Jetzt mach es bitte nicht so spannend, Poppy, was macht ihn so fertig? Er hat sich doch sonst immer im Griff!" Poppy ließ zwei Tassen Tee erscheinen, versetzte sie mit einem gehörigen Schuss Feuerwhiskey und reichte mit eine davon.

Langsam fühlte ich mich dem Rand einer Panik nah. Was um Himmels Willen war nun schon wieder mit Harry geschehen? Würde er denn nie Ruhe finden?

Poppy nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse.

„Das kann er nicht in den Griff kriegen, Albus!...Es ist ein Miracle!...Harry erwartet ein Baby!"

Mein Mund öffnete sich, aber es kam kein Wort heraus und mir fiel partout nicht ein, wann mir das zum letzten Mal passiert war.

Warum in aller Welt konnte im Leben dieses Jungen nichts, aber auch gar nichts so laufen, wie es sich eigentlich gehörte?

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte ich es geschafft, mich wieder einigermaßen zu fassen. Poppy hatte mich inzwischen aufgeklärt, was das für Harrys Körper bedeutete.

Natürlich wusste ich, was ein Miracle war. Es war das Wunder, worauf tausende homosexueller Männer in der Zaubererwelt ihr ganzes Leben lang hofften, doch die Chancen darauf standen eins zu hunderttausend. Nicht umsonst nannte sich das Phänomen, wenn ein Mann, oder in Harrys Fall ein halber Junge, die Fähigkeit erlangte ein Baby zu empfangen, Miracle.

Bis heute wusste keiner, wie es funktionierte. Es war nur bekannt, das es etwas mit der Magie und den Gefühlen der betroffenen Personen zu tun hatte.

Harry ging es seit Wochen so schlecht, weil sein Körper auf Grund dieses Zustandes zu viele weibliche Hormone produzierte und von sich aus nicht mehr in der Lage war, dieses Ungleichgewicht auszugleichen.

Manche vertrugen es besser, andere schlechter, Harry vertrug es gar nicht.

Poppy hatte ihm etwas dagegen gegeben und sein Zustand würde sich wahrscheinlich schon gebessert haben, sobald er wieder aufwachte, auch wenn sie ihn noch schlafen lassen wollte. Doch wirklich gut gehen würde es ihm in diesen Zustand wohl trotz allem nicht.

Ich musste feststellen, dass ich mich vor dem Moment, wenn er aufwachen würde fürchtete, denn zu meinem Bedauern weigerte sich Poppy vehement, ihm zusagen, was mit ihm los war und leider hatte ich nicht die Spur einer Ahnung, wie ich ihm das beibringen sollte.

Heiliger Strohsack, ich wünschte, dieser Kelch wäre an mir vorbeigegangen.

Oder besser noch, er wäre an Harry vorübergegangen.

**Harrys POV**

Als ich diesmal erwachte, ging es mir so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wohlig versuchte ich, meine Arme über dem Kopf zu strecken.

„Autsch!" Ein heftiges Pieksen im rechten Arm ermahnte mich eines besseren. Himmel noch mal, ich hatte eine Infusion in der Armbeuge.

Das bedeutete, ich war auf der Krankenstation. Warum kannte ich den Raum, in dem ich war dann nicht?

„Madam Pompfey!", rief ich in die Dunkelheit, denn nur eine Kerze neben meinem Bett spendete spärlich Licht. Ein Scheppern war von links zu hören und gleich darauf ging eine Tür.

„Harry? Du bist wach?" Eine puterrote Madam Pomfrey kam aus einem Nebenzimmer, einen Umhang über ihrem Nachthemd.

„Was ist mit mir passiert?" Warum war sie rot?

„Du bist in Zaubertränke umgekippt!" Sie wurde noch roter, wenn das möglich war.

„Warum?" Inzwischen wusste sie es sicher. Wäre ich nur lieber selbst hergekommen, anstatt mich in Zaubertränke zum Narren zu machen.

„Ähm…das wird Ihnen Professor Dumbledore morgen früh selber sagen!"

„WAS?" Sie blinzelte erschrocken mit den Augen. Mein scharfer Ton hatte sie überrascht. „Ich will es aber jetzt sofort wissen!"

„Harry, Sie haben es die letzten ca. sechs Wochen nicht wissen wollen! Jetzt können Sie sich auch noch die wenigen Stunden bis zum Morgen gedulden!", fuhr sich mich daraufhin ärgerlich an, wandte sich ab und verschwand wieder im Nebenzimmer.

Mir hatte es erst Mal die Sprache verschlagen. Woher konnte sie wissen, dass es mir schon sechs Wochen so schlecht ging?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, dass es gerade Mal Mitternacht war, doch plötzlich fürchtete ich den Morgen genauso sehr, wie ich den Gang hier her gefürchtet hatte.

Professor Dumbledore kam nachdem das Frühstück in der Großen Halle vorbei war.

Ich war noch dabei. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen brachte ich etwas Essbares hinunter, ohne augenblicklich Übelkeit zu verspüren und Karamellbonbons konnte ich nicht mehr sehen.

„Guten Morgen ,Harry!"

„Morgen, Professor Dumbledore!" Er sah sehr besorgt aus. Zu besorgt.

Ganz plötzlich verging mir der Appetit und ich schob das Tablett bei Seite.

„Warum hat Madam Pomfrey sich geweigert, mir zu sagen, was mit mir los ist?", platzte ich unvermittelt hastig heraus. Himmel noch Mal ich hatte schon wieder einen Knoten im Magen, der eine Sekunde später barst und dafür sorgte, dass es mit dem Wohlfühlen erst einmal wieder vorbei war.

Ich sah Professor Dumbledore nicht an, nachdem ich das gesamte Frühstück schneller wieder herausgewürgt hatte, als ich es hatte hinunterschlingen können. Madam Pomfrey brachte die Schüssel weg.

Sie war erschienen, kaum, dass sie mich würgen hören hatte.

„Harry? Hast Du eine Ahnung, worauf diese Symptome zurück zuführen sind?" fragte der Schulleiter nun vage.

„Nein, hab ich nicht!", entgegnete ich noch immer peinlichst berührt. Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich nicht so dumm fragen.

„Kommen sie dir irgendwie bekannt vor?" Ich starrte ihn nur an. Kamen sie mir bekannt vor? Nun, ich fühlte mich täglich, als habe ich einen schweren Kater und das seit sechs Wochen, doch ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es das war, was er hören wollte.

„Nein!"

„Harry.", wieso nahm der alte Kauz jetzt meine Hand? War ich dem Tod geweiht! Hatte ich es hinter mir? Scheiße, jetzt sag schon, was du zu sagen hast!

„Harry, du erwartest ein Baby!"

Das war nicht die Antwort, mit der ich gerechnet hatte.

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

Ich hätte mir nicht träumen lassen, dass ich irgendwann mal glücklich darüber sein würde, Harry das Bewusstsein verlieren zu sehen.

In diesem Moment war ich es! Das Entsetzen und die Panik in seinem Blick waren unerträglich gewesen. Das war ohne Zweifel das letzte, mit dem er gerechnet hatte.

Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er sogar sein Todesurteil gefasster aufgenommen hätte.

Himmel, der arme Junge! Wie hatte ihm das nur passieren können? Dieser Colin Creevy, mit dem er jetzt eine Weile zusammen gewesen war, war zum Valentinsball mit einem anderen Jungen aufgekreuzt und konnte unmöglich dafür verantwortlich sein.

Was hatte Harry bloß wieder angestellt?

Nun, im Moment war er jedenfalls wieder im Land der Träume und das war sicher erst einmal gut so. Sicherheitshalber verpasste ich ihm zusätzlich noch einen kleinen Schlafzauber, solange, bis ich mir überlegt hatte, wie es weiter gehen sollte.

„Poppy?" Sie war in ihrem Büro und sah mir bang entgegen. „Es hat ihn umgehauen!"

„Was haben Sie erwartet?" Erneut ließ ich mich geschafft in den zweiten Sessel fallen.

„In etwa das, was passiert ist!"

„Was sollen wir jetzt nur machen? Und wer gehört noch zu diesem Baby? Ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, das Harry…ähm…"

„Das er Jungs mag?...Nun, das ist mir schon länger aufgefallen! Das ist aber auch das einzige was ich genau weiß! Auf die anderen beiden Fragen weiß ich genauso wenig eine Antwort, wie du!...Ich denke, wir müssen abwarten, bis er sich genug gefasst hat, um vernünftig darüber nachzudenken!"

Falls ihm das gelang, ohne dass wir ihn ruhig stellen mussten.

**Harry POV**

Als ich das nächste Mal erwachte, hoffte ich eigentlich nur noch, dass der Alptraum, der sich in meinem Kopf entwickelt hatte, endlich zu Ende war.

Wie sonst war zu erklären, dass Professor Dumbledore behauptete, ich erwarte ein Baby? Männer bekamen keine Babys! Das war eine feststehende medizinische Tatsache.

Leider ähnelte meine Umgebung noch immer verblüffend genau diesem Alptraumszenario, nur dass es wieder Nacht war und kein Professor Dumbledore auf meinem Bett saß.

Die Nadel in meinem Arm war noch da, genau, wie die Kerze.

Plötzlich spürte ich wieder diesen fürchterlichen Kloß im Hals.

Was hatte er gefragt?

Ob mir die Symptome, die ich hatte, bekannt vorkamen?

Nun, wenn ich eine Frau wäre, müsste ich mir wohl Gedanken machen. Da hatte er Recht. Ich war aber keine Frau. Ich konnte nicht schwanger werden.

Mit einem schnellen Ruck war die Infusion aus meinem Arm heraus und noch schneller war ich auf den Beinen. Meine Sachen hingen auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett und es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis ich angezogen war.

Wenn mir jemand sagen konnte, ob es möglich war, was Dumbledore sagte, dann war es sicher Hermione.

Ich war schon fast an der Tür, als mir klar wurde, dass ich ihr dann sagen musste, was mit mir los war. Der Effekt war der übliche und ich hatte meine liebe Not, zurück zum Bett zu kommen, wo die Schüssel stand, die mir schon vom Morgen in schlechter Erinnerung war.

Ein paar Minuten später kniete ich erledigt vor dem Stuhl auf dem sie stand und begann zu befürchten, dass Professor Dumbledore Recht hatte.

„Steh auf, mein Junge!" Die entschlossenen Hände von Madam Pomfrey legten sich auf meine Schultern. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand ich langsam auf und sie half mir aufs Bett zurück.

„Sagen Sie, dass das nicht wahr ist, Madam Pompfrey!...Bitte!" Der Blick der langsam in die Jahre kommenden Krankenschwester, wurde traurig und ich begriff, dass Dumbledore die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

Ich erwartete ein Baby.

Wie in aller Welt war das möglich?

Ich bekam gar nicht mit, wie sie mich wieder ins Bett beförderte, eine neue Infusionsnadel setzte und die Schüssel wegbrachte.

Erst, als sie sich auf die Kante meines Bettes setzte, nahm ich sie wieder richtig war und stellte die Frage, die seit Minuten durch meinen Kopf raste.

„Wie ist das möglich? Das kann doch gar nicht sein!" ich sah sie an und hoffte wohl immer noch auf ein Wunder.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen! Unter Zauberern ist es möglich! Die Chancen stehen eins zu hunderttausend, aber es ist möglich! ...Ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, jemals jemanden getroffen zu haben, dem es passiert ist, doch ich weiß, wie viele ihr Leben lang vergeblich darauf hoffen!"

„Ich will aber kein Baby!", das war der erste Gedanke, der mir durch Kopf schoss. Und schon gar nicht von Draco Malfoy. Das war das nächste, was mir schockierend bewusst wurde. Bisher hatte ich nicht einmal daran gedacht, dass zu jedem Baby zwei gehörten. Das war garantiert auch dann so, wenn die daran beteiligten männlichen Geschlechts waren.

Draco war der Vater dieses Babys…Draco…

„Harry alles in Ordnung? Du bist noch blasser als zu vor!" Madam Pomfrey sah mich eindeutig besorgt an. Vermutlich hatte sie Recht.

Ich war mit Sicherheit noch ein wenig blasser geworden, denn gerade eben war mit bewusst geworden, was all das noch bedeutete.

Wie auch immer das passiert war, Draco Malfoy war daran beteilig. Er war der einzige, mit dem ich geschlafen hatte.

Ich ließ mich in mein Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen.

Warum, bitte, war das kein Alptraum?

„Ich will kein Baby!", wiederholte ich mich und es war ein Ausdruck reiner Verzweiflung.

Ein Baby von Draco Malfoy. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein.

„Sie haben aber keine Wahl, Harry!", konstatierte Madam Pomfrey inzwischen. Wieso hatte ich das geahnt?

Und dann stellte sie die Frage, die ich schon jetzt von allen am meisten fürchtete:

„Harry?...Um wessen Kind handelt es sich?"

Wenn sie darauf wirklich eine Antwort erwartete, hatte ich ihre Intelligenz gewaltig überschätzt.

Madam Pomfrey war natürlich nicht die einzige, die mir diese Frage stellte. Albus Dumbledore, der wieder am Morgen nach dem Frühstück auftauchte, stellte sie mir ebenfalls und er war ein ganzes Stückchen hartnäckiger, doch das war mir gleich.

Ich würde keinem sagen, dass dieses ES in meinem Bauch etwas mit Draco Malfoy zu tun hatte.

Dazu hatte ich das Baby in meinem Bauch degradiert.

ES.

Mehr war es für mich nicht. Ich wollte es nicht, auf gar keinen Fall.

Mittlerweile kannte ich mehr medizinische Details über das Miracle, als mir lieb waren und wollte es eigentlich nur noch so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen.

Leider hatte Madam Pomfrey mir schon in der Nacht erklärt, dass von den vierzig Wochen, die das normalerweise dauerte, gerade einmal sechs vorbei waren und es auch nichts gab, was das ändern würde.

Seit dem stand für mich fest, dass ich die längste Zeit Hogwartsstudent gewesen war. Das teilte ich auch Albus Dumbledore in unmissverständlichen Worten mit und als er mein Privatzimmer daraufhin mit düsterer Miene verließ, fühlte ich mich so richtig wohl.

Ich weigerte mich auch, meine Freunde zu empfangen, die sich laut Dumbledore unheimlich Sorgen um mich machten. Wenigstens das konnte er verstehen.

Ich war schon immer ein miserabler Lügner gewesen und Hermione würde nicht aufgeben, bis sie wusste, was los war.

Pah!

Sie sollten hier ja nicht glauben, dass ich die Absicht hatte noch mal für eine Sensation zu sorgen. Mein Ruf als Junge, der lebt, lag mir schon schwer genug im Magen.

Ich würde nicht auch noch als Junge schwanger durch Hogwarts laufen. Der Gedanke verursachte mir den inzwischen vertrauten Anfall von Übelkeit, auch wenn es dank des hormonausgleichenden Mittels, das mir Madam Pomfrey zweimal am Tag verabreichte, schon viel besser war.

Mal ganz zu schweigen von den Fragen, die dann kommen würden.

Hilfe!!

Wenn es nach mir ging, würde kein Mensch auf dieser Welt von diesem ES erfahren und zu meiner absoluten Überraschung, musste mir Dumbledore auch zugestehen, dass ich darauf jedes Recht hatte.

Das Miracle war ein komplizierter juristischer Sonderfall und sein Zusammenhang mit ganz bestimmten sexuellen Neigungen unterzog es der absoluten Schweigepflicht. Genau das gab mir die Möglichkeit, von Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey einen Geheimniszauber zu verlangen.

Sie konnten nicht einmal von mir Verlangen, den Vater dieses Kindes zu benennen. Mein Sexleben ging keinen was an. Gott.Sei.Dank!

Sie versuchten noch ein paar Mal mich um zustimmen und weder Professor Dumbledore, noch Madam Pomfrey waren zimperlich in ihren Argumenten. Vor allem konnten sie nicht verstehen, wo ich das Recht hernahm, dem anderen Vater dieses Kindes die Tatsache dieses Miracles zu verschweigen, doch das interessierte mich nicht.

Malfoy hatte keine Rechte. Ich wusste ja noch nicht einmal, warum er überhaupt mit mir geschlafen hatte.

DAS konnten sie vergessen.

Und das sahen sie nach ein paar Tagen wohl auch ein. Es war Professor Dumbledore, der mir das mitteilte und er sah sehr zerknirscht dabei aus.

„Harry! Ich appelliere noch einmal an dein Herz. Es ist verkehrt diese Entscheidung allein zu treffen! Ich habe inzwischen begriffen, dass du dieses Baby nicht haben willst! Du solltest aber immer bedenken, dass der andere Vater dieses Kindes, das vielleicht anders sehen könnte! Das ist sein Recht! Egal, wie sehr du auf dein Recht bestehst, es zu verschweigen!"

Ich weigerte mich daraufhin, ihn anzusehen.

Wäre es Colin, wäre es etwas anderes! Jeder wäre etwas anderes!

Aber es war Draco.

Meine Erfahrungen mit den Verhältnissen in seiner Familie waren begrenzt, doch das, was ich gesehen hatte - seine kalte, arrogante Mutter und seinen hinterhältigen brutalen Vater - das hatte mir gereicht.

Es mochte sein, dass ich Draco so nicht einordnen durfte, aber er war nur unwesentlich älter als ich. Jedwede logische Konsequenz, sollte ich dieses Baby seiner Familie – oder genauer gesagt seiner Mutter, denn sein Vater war ja tot, doch auch Mrs. Malfoy hatte ich nicht in besonders guter Erinnerung – überlassen, wäre, dass sie aus diesem Kind dasselbe machen würden, was sie aus ihm gemacht hatten.

Einen Eiskalten Engel, der mit den Menschen in seiner Umgebung spielte, sie skrupellos verletzte, demütigte und beleidigte, der keine Achtung vor jenen hatte, die er nicht als ebenbürtig betrachtete.

So sehr ich die Tatsache dieses Baby zu erwarten im Moment auch verabscheute, ich würde es garantiert nicht in den Händen der Malfoys lassen.

Das hatte nicht mal dieses ES verdient.

„Es tut mir leid, Professor Dumbledore, ich weiß, dass Sie meine Entscheidung nicht verstehen! Aber der Vater dieses Kindes ist der letzte Mensch auf der Welt, dem ich ein Kind anvertrauen würde, egal, ob ich es mag, oder nicht!"

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

Ich weiß nicht, was an Harrys Ton mich plötzlich stutzig machte. Vielleicht war es seine absolute Überzeugung, dass es diesem unschuldigen Wesen in einem Waisenhaus besser gehen würde, als bei einem leiblichen Elternteil, obwohl er selbst als Waise aufgewachsen war.

Es konnte eigentlich nicht mit den Voraussetzungen für ein Miracle einhergehen, doch ich wusste nicht, was in dieser Nacht vor sich gegangen war.

Ich musste diese Frage stellen.

„Harry, auch auf die Gefahr hin, mir wieder einen deiner bösen Blicke einzuhandeln! Die Umstände, die zu diesem Baby geführt haben, beruhen aber schon auf gegenseitigem Einvernehmen, oder? Das würde nämlich die Rechtslage ändern!"

Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen, was ich von ihm wollte, doch dann wechselte er höchst verlegen die Farbe:

„So sehr es mir vielleicht auch missfällt! Ich kann keinem einen Vorwurf machen, außer mir selbst!" Das war ehrlich.

Ich sah es in seinen Augen. Er war meinem Blick die ganze Zeit ausgewichen, weil er nicht die Wahrheit sagen wollte. Jetzt tat er das nicht und ich begriff, dass ich ihn nicht umstimmen konnte.

Das konnte wohl nur noch das Schicksal.

„Gut! Ich kann deinen Wunsch Hogwarts unter diesen Umständen zu verlassen natürlich vollkommen verstehen und ich muss eingestehen, dass es wahrscheinlich wirklich die beste Lösung für dich ist! Ich habe eine ganze Weile gebraucht um eine Lösung zu finden, denn deine Verwandten kommen natürlich nicht in Frage! Ich kann dir nur einen Vorschlag machen, auch wenn du wohl keine andere Wahl hast! Eine gute Freundin von mir, Amorina DelBianco, lebt in der Schweiz, genauer gesagt, in St. Moritz!

„Sie hat viele Jahre in einem Sanatorium als Medi-Hexe gearbeitet und wäre damit auf jede Komplikation vorbereitet! Auch der Eingriff zur Geburt dieses Kindes würde ihr keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten!" Ich sah ihn bei diesen Worten schlucken und fragte mich zum wohl tausendsten Mal, wie er es immer wieder schaffte, die Panik zu kontrollieren, die ihn ohne Zweifel beherrschte, seit er wusste, was mit ihm passierte. Harry war und blieb etwas Besonderes. Wenn er doch nur begreifen würde, dass auch das, was mit ihm geschah etwas Besonderes, etwas Kostbares war.

„Ich habe gestern Abend mit ihr gesprochen! Sie hat sich bereit erklärt, dich auf jeden Fall bis zur Geburt aufzunehmen! Da sie eine gestandene Hexe ist, gibt uns das auch die Möglichkeit, deine Studien fortzusetzen, obwohl du nicht mehr hier bist! Du kannst auf diesem Weg an allen Prüfungen teilnehmen und auch deinen Abschluss machen! Amorina wird dafür sorgen, dass du keinen Schmu machst!" Ich konnte mir das Zwinkern dabei nicht verkneifen und hoffte bloß, dass es Amorina gelang, dem Charme dieses Bengels zu widerstehen.

Harry sah mich inzwischen ziemlich verständnislos an.

„Wie bitte soll das funktionieren?"

„Durch Kristallkugeln! Sie sind in allen Klassenzimmern! Ein Zauber sorgt dafür, dass du in deiner sehen kannst, was im Unterricht geschieht! Ich muss dir aber das versprechen abnehmen, das keinem zu sagen! Du wirst einen Zauber bekommen, der dir ermöglicht, genau die Räume aufzusuchen, in denen deine Kameraden Unterricht haben! Und wenn Du es möchtest, kannst du…wenn alles vorbei ist…sogar zurückkommen!"

„Wann werde ich Hogwarts verlassen?" Nun war sein Blick verschlossen, offenbar fiel es ihm doch nicht so leicht, wie er mir gern weismachen würde.

„Wenn du soweit bist!"

„Ich bin so weit!"

„Willst du dich nicht von deinen Freunden verabschieden?"

„Nein." Diese Antwort kam zu schnell, doch irgendwie konnte ich sie fast verstehen. Es würde ihm schwer fallen seinen Freunden etwas vorzumachen und seine Situation war eh schon angespannt genug.

„Gut, dann werde ich mir wohl etwas einfallen lassen müssen, oder?"

„Das…das wäre sehr nett!" Diesmal schaute er mich nicht mehr an und ich schaffte es nicht, mich zurückzuhalten. Meine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter.

„Du wirst das schaffen, Harry, und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass du am Ende die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst. Ein Herz nimmt nur entgegen, was ihm von einem anderen Herzen aus freien Stücken geschenkt worden ist!" Ich würde ihm nicht sagen, dass das Miracle nur auf diese Art zustande kam, doch ich hoffte, dass sein Herz wenigstens annahm, was ihm dieses zweite winzige Herz, das da in seinem Körper zu schlagen begann, zu geben bereit sein würde.

**Harry POV**

Als Professor Dumbledore gegangen war, fühlte ich mich fast so leer, wie damals, als Sirius gestorben war, doch da hatte ich wenigstens noch Voldemorts Tod als Ziel vor Augen gehabt.

Heute wusste ich nicht, was ich noch als Ziel betrachten könnte. Sicher, ich wollte dieses Baby so schnell wie möglich loswerden, doch andererseits wollte ich auch nicht darüber nachdenken, wie das am Ende vor sich gehen würde.

Hogwarts würde es danach für mich auch nicht mehr geben. Nie mehr und das tat besonders weh, doch die Vorstellung, all meinen Freunden und Mitschülern hier nach dieser Sache noch mal unter die Augen zu treten und sie permanent darüber zu belügen, was in den Monaten meiner Abwesenheit mit mir gewesen war, schloss diese Möglichkeit von vorn herein aus.

Wieder einmal spürte ich Tränen in meinen Augen brennen und kniff sie verzweifelt zu.

Es sah ganz so aus, als sei ich von jetzt an auf mich allein gestellt, wenn ich dieses Geheimnis für mich behalten wollte, ohne allen Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuteten ins Gesicht zu lügen.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten Tagen fragte ich mich, was diese eine Nacht mit Draco Malfoy in meinem Leben noch alles zerstören würde.

Verzweifelt rollte ich mich unter der Decke zusammen und ließ meinen Tränen freien Lauf. Ich hatte mein Leben so gründlich vermasselt, dass es fast nicht mehr zu glauben war.

Und das schlimmste daran war, dass ich es einfach nicht schaffte wirklich zu bereuen, was an St. Valentines geschehen war.

Dracos blasse, engelsgleiche Züge, erschienen ungebeten in meinem Kopf, und er bedachte mich mit dem gleichen Blick, wie in dieser Nacht, als ihm wohl klar wurde, dass ich ihn nicht abwies.

Wie konnte ein Mensch einerseits so kalt, emotionslos und voller Hass und andererseits zu solch unglaublicher Zärtlichkeit fähig sein, dass meine Brust sich schon bei dem bloßen Gedanken vor lauter Sehnsucht danach zusammen zog?

**tbc**

Und? Seid Ihr jetzt von mir geschockt? Schreibt mir ein Kommi!


	2. II

**Titel: **Miracle (2/7Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail**KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Und hier wäre dann wie versprochen das nächste chap. Sorry für alle Draco Fans, aber Ihr müsst noch ein wenig warten!

**Beta: **fiZi

**Big thanks für die reviews an:** ina, BlueStar84, Angie, gugi28, Armitage, Baerchen23, fedora, Krieder des Wahnsinns, Jeysi und Honigdrache(auch wenn's erst mal die falsche Story war! )! Weiter so! Vorausgesetzt, es gefällt Euch!

**II.******

**Harry POV**

„Harry?...Harry, aufstehen!"

Aufstehen? Schon wieder? Warum hatte ich jeden Morgen das Gefühl, gerade erst eingeschlafen zu sein?

Nun, die Antwort auf diese Frage, war einfach.

Weil ES grundsätzlich in dem Moment, in dem ich beschloss schlafen zu gehen, den Entschluss fasste, munter zu werden.

Konsequent erinnerte es mich regelmäßig daran, wer sein anderer Vater war. Der war auch eine Plage gewesen, meistens.

Was auch immer es war, was da in mir heranwuchs, ein normales Kind konnte es nicht sein. Kein normales Kind schaffte es mehrere Stunden am Stück einen Boxkampf mit meinen Eingeweiden durchzustehen.

Draco hatte ohne es zu wissen, den perfekten Weg gefunden, mich fertig zu machen.

Das war es, was ich war: fertig, und zwar vollkommen.

Ich hatte morgens nicht mal mehr die Energie aufzustehen und all das hatte ich Draco Malfoys Baby zu verdanken.

„Harry!" Amorina erschien in der Tür.

„Ich komm ja schon, ich komm ja schon!" Ich hörte sie lachen.

„Hat es dich wieder die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen lassen?" Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und schob ihn todmüde tiefer ins Kissen.

„Lass mich weiter schlafen, Rina!" Es war ein sinnloses Unterfangen, doch ich probierte es jeden Morgen von neuem.

Wenn ich Albus Dumbledore in einem Punkt Recht geben musste, dann in dem, das Amorina DelBianco eine gestandene Hexe war. Mit einem hätte ich jedoch nicht gerechnet, als ich ihr das erste Mal begegnete, und das war der Fakt, dass ich sie irgendwann aus tiefstem Herzen lieben würde.

Amorina hatte mich wohl in dem Moment adoptiert, als sie mich das erste Mal sah. Auch wenn ich davon in dem Moment gar nicht begeistert gewesen war, denn sie besaß eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Professor McGonagall. Doch dieser Eindruck verschwand, nachdem ich erst einmal mit ihr warm geworden war, was circa zehn Minuten nach Albus Dumbledores Abreise der Fall gewesen war.

Dann hatte sie nämlich ihr strenges Gebaren abgelegt, mich mit ihren warmen, braunen Augen angeschaut und gemeint:

‚Wann hat dich eigentlich zum letzten Mal jemand richtig in die Arme genommen, mein Junge?' Darauf hatte ich ihr keine Antwort geben können, denn in meiner Kehle saß der inzwischen vertraute Kloß, dem die Tränen auf dem Fuße folgten.

Ich fragte mich heute noch, ob es ihre Absicht gewesen war, mit der einfachsten menschlichen Geste, die es gab, mein Herz zu erobern. Jedenfalls war es ihr gelungen.

„Umdrehen, Harry!", dieser Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu und ich rollte mich mühsam auf den Rücken. Langsam wurde es schwierig, obwohl man wirklich nicht sagen konnte, dass ich durch dieses Baby zu sehr an Umfang zugenommen hatte.

Ich betrachtete es noch immer als Fremdkörper und das würde sich erst ändern, wenn ich es wieder los war. Da konnte es auf mir herumtrampeln, soviel es wollte.

Ich schloss die Augen, als Amorina mein T-Shirt nach oben schob und meinen Bauch abtastete. Augenblicklich folgte das schon obligatorische Zappeln. Dracos Baby konnte es nicht leiden von Amorinas Händen vermessen zu werden.

Inzwischen wusste ich, dass es zu klein war. Keine wirkliche Überraschung. Ich hatte sogar heute noch Probleme mit dem Essen.

Und außerdem konnte ich mich recht gut an einen ziemlich mickrigen Blonden erinnern, dem ich vor etwas mehr als sechs Jahren in einem Laden für Zaubererumhänge zum ersten Mal begegnet war.

Amorina hatte mir erklärt, dass das Baby um den 1. November herum kommen müsste, wenn der Termin, den ich ihr gesagt hatte stimmte.

Bis dahin waren es noch zwei Wochen und ich konnte es schon lange nicht mehr erwarten.

Was ich sie dann als nächstes sagen hörte überraschte und verstörte mich.

„Ich werde Albus sagen, dass du nicht mehr am Unterricht teilnimmst!"

„Was?", schneller als erwartet war ich aus dem Bett, denn sie verließ mein Zimmer. „Was soll das heißen? Was ist los?"

„Es ist zu anstrengend, Harry, nicht für das Baby, für dich!", antwortete sie, ohne näher darauf einzugehen.

„Wieso auf einmal?"

Ich nahm seit fast sieben Monaten ganz normal über die Kristallkugel am Unterricht in Hogwarts teil, auch wenn das keiner wusste. Sogar meine Prüfungen hatte ich auf die Art geschrieben und so sehr mich Amorina auch in ihr Herz geschlossen haben musste, was den Unterricht anging, kannte sie keine Gnade.

Interessanter Weise waren meine Ergebnisse trotzdem nie zuvor so gut gewesen.

Sie sah mich inzwischen wieder an.

„Sieh in den Spiegel, Harry!" Sanft drehte sie mein Gesicht so, dass ich in den großen Wandspiegel über dem Kamin schauen musste, etwas, das ich seit Monaten vermied.

Ein blasses, schmales Gespenst, mit schwarzen Haaren, grünen Augen und runder Brille starrte mir entgegen. Von den ersten sechs Wochen hatte ich mich nie richtig erholt, obwohl es mir hier wirklich gut ging.

Es klappte trotz aller Zauberei einfach nicht mit dem Essen.

Ich schlug die Augen nieder und ihre Hand wuschelte durch meine Haare.

„Das Risiko bei einem magisch unterstützten Kaiserschnitt ist nicht allzu groß, aber ich werde nicht riskieren, dich dabei zu verlieren und wenn du dich nicht ausruhst, besteht diese Gefahr! Um das Baby mache ich mir keine Sorgen, Harry! Das ist zäh und hat einen sturen Kopf, aber du, mein Kleiner, du bist am Ende! Leg dich wieder hin, ja, von jetzt ab, wirst du nichts anderes mehr tun, als dich ausruhen."

Das musste sie mir nicht zweimal sagen. Auch wenn ich mich fragte, ob sie sich dessen erst jetzt bewusst geworden war, oder nur ganz einfach wusste, dass die Zeit reichen würde, um mich wenigstens ein bisschen zu erholen.

Die Sache mit diesem Kaiserschnitt machte mir Angst, obwohl es logischerweise der einzige Weg war, dieses Kind aus mir heraus zubekommen. Madam Pompfrey würde in Hogwarts in Bereitschaft stehen, falls es Probleme gab, doch ich wusste, dass Amorina entschlossen war, dass allein zu schaffen.

Sie war der Meinung, dass Dumbledore und Madam Pompfrey schon viel zu sehr in mich hineingeredet hatten.

Ich hatte mehr als einmal mit ihr über dieses Kind gesprochen, doch Amorina hatte mir nicht einmal die Frage nach dem Vater gestellt. Sie hatte mir nur dasselbe gesagt, wie Dumbledore:

_Ein Herz nimmt nur entgegen, was ihm von einem anderen Herzen aus freien Stücken geschenkt worden ist._

Das war der Grundsatz, nach dem das Miracle funktionierte. Ich hatte das verdrängt, kaum, dass sie mir das klar gemacht hatte. Das wusste sie, doch inzwischen kam mir dieser Satz immer öfter in den Kopf.

Je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto weniger begriff ich, wie es überhaupt dazu hatte kommen können.

Was Gefühle anging, war ich übervorsichtig und nach Sirius Tod hatte ich mich noch mehr nach außen hin abgeschottet.

Doch Draco hatte in dieser Nacht einen Nerv getroffen. Das wusste ich. Er hatte mir mit seiner Zärtlichkeit ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelt, das mir beinahe Angst gemacht hatte und das war das große Rätsel für mich.

Er war nicht so.

Er konnte nicht so sein.

Er hatte mich jahrelang gehasst, verspottet und mit seiner Bosheit verfolgt. Er hatte mir Rache geschworen, als Lucius nach Askaban kam und noch immer war ich überzeugt davon, dass er in dieser Nacht nur eine sich bietenden Gelegenheit genutzt hatte…

Doch das passte nicht zu dem, was Dumbledore und Amorina sagten.

Es passte einfach nicht und ich fand keine brauchbare Erklärung.

Er wollte das garantiert nicht…und ich eigentlich erst recht nicht, doch es war passiert.

Mir.

Ich bekam ein Baby, das ich nicht wollte.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob es mir dieses Kind so schwer machte, weil es das ganz genau wusste, doch ich konnte nicht anders. Ich konnte den Gedanken an dieses Kind von Draco Malfoy nicht ertragen, denn ich war mir sicher, hätte er die Wahl gehabt, würde es nicht existieren.

Und das tat mehr weh, als alles andere.

**Amorina POV**

Leise zog ich die Tür wieder hinter mir zu. Er schlief. Ohne Zweifel hatte es dieser kleine Teufelsbraten aufgegeben ihn zu tyrannisieren, seitdem ich ihn zur Bettruhe verdonnert hatte.

Harrys Einstellung zu dem Baby hatte sich nicht geändert, obwohl ich es gehofft hatte, und das Baby gab ihm auch keinen Grund dazu. Noch immer konnte ich nicht so Recht begreifen, wie unter den gegebenen Umständen ein Miracle zustande gekommen war.

Es war nur ein einziges Mal gewesen. Daran hatte ich keine Zweifel mehr. Er brauchte selbst noch immer viel zu viel Liebe, als dass er jemals von irgendjemand genug davon bekommen haben konnte.

Der miserable körperliche Zustand, in dem er sich befand, machte es nur noch schlimmer und inzwischen war mir klar, dass ich dass Risiko, den Eingriff allein durchzuführen nicht eingehen konnte. Er musste das ja nicht wissen.

Er hatte sich niemals wirklich erholt. Auch nicht, als er in der Sommerferien sein Ruhe gehabt hatte. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum ich ihn so lange am Unterricht teilnehmen lassen hatte. Es lenkte ihn von seinen düsteren Gedanken ab, auch wenn ich den Eindruck hatte, dass es langsam besser wurde.

Wenn er doch nur begreifen würde, welch großes Geschenk ihm zu Teil wurde. Was auch immer zwischen ihm und diesem anderen Vater abgelaufen war, dieses Kind würde ihn lieben, wenn er es nur ließe.

Müde rieb ich mir übers Gesicht. Das war etwas, woran Harry nicht glauben konnte und manchmal hatte ich sogar das Gefühl, er hatte Angst davor.

**Harry POV**

„Rina!...RINA…RIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Oh Gott, wo war sie nur?

Ein einziges Mal in den letzten beiden Wochen war sie nicht da und genau diesen Punkt suchte sich dieses ES aus um dem ganzen ein Ende zu machen.

Ich hatte das Gefühl, als risse mich etwas in Fetzen.

„Halt dich zurück…tu mir den Gefallen und halt dich zurück…Sie kommt gleich wieder…argh…" Es sah nicht so aus, als sei das im Interesse dieses Babys. Ich ging in die Knie. Es war nicht mehr zum Aushalten.

Zum wohl tausendsten Mal in den letzten vierunddreißig Wochen verfluchte ich zuerst meine eigene Dummheit und dann Draco Malfoy.

„Rina…komm nach Hause … bitte…!" Warum verlor ich nicht das Bewusstsein?Sonst hatte es mich doch auch immer umgeschmissen! Himmel noch mal, ich wollte nicht mehr!

„Ich kann dir nicht helfen…wenn du meinst, es muss jetzt sein, dann wirst du uns wohl beide umbringen…" Einen Augenblick später lag ich komplett am Boden und mit letzter Kraft gelang es mir, die Beine anzuziehen.

Warum nur war das passiert? Das war schlimmer als alles, was ich je durchgemacht hatte.

Gott, ich wünschte es wäre endlich vorbei.

„Harry, oh Himmel…Levitas!" Arme hoben mich vom Boden, als sei ich eine Feder. „Ssshhhh, mein Kleiner, gleich ist es besser!" Das konnte ich mir nun wirklich nicht mehr vorstellen.

Ich spürte, wie Amorina mich aufs Bett legte.

„Mund auf!" Ohne zu denken befolgte ich ihre Befehle, nahm geistesabwesend wahr, wie sich mein Zimmer veränderte und plötzlich ließ auch der Schmerz nach.

„Geht es wieder?"

„Weiß ich nich…"

„Wie lange?"

„Weiß ich auch nich…!"

„Gleich ist es vorbei, mein Kleiner!"

„Versprichst du mir das?" Sie sah mich über den Sichtschutz, der sich ein paar Inch vor meinem Gesicht aufgebaut hatte, hinweg an und brachte es fertig zu lächeln.

„Das kann ich dir versprechen! Wenn auch sonst vielleicht nicht viel, aber dass kann ich versprechen…und vergiss nicht…du darfst nicht einschlafen, Harry, du musst es nehmen, bis ich dich wieder in Ordnung gebracht habe!"

Ich nickte. Mir war alles Recht, wenn es nur vorbei war. Inzwischen hatte ich keine Schmerzen mehr, auch wenn ich furchtbar müde war.

Amorina hatte mir gesagt, dass ich das Baby festhalten musste, bis sie den Eingriff beendet hatte, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass noch jemand anderes da war, wenn dieses ES auf die Welt kam.

Das würde ich schon irgendwie schaffen und danach würde sie es fort bringen, zu Leuten, die es mehr lieben würden, als ich und die es nicht als Besitz betrachten würden wie die Malfoys.

„Harry?"

„Ich bin wach, Rina!" Gerade noch so!

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie weit sie war, denn ich konnte außer ihrer Stimme nichts weiter hören. Sie hatte mir erklärt, dass sie einen Silencing-charm sprechen würde und ich ging davon aus, dass sie wusste, was sie tat.

Auf Amorina hatte ich mich immer verlassen können und ich hatte keinen Grund an ihr zu Zweifeln.

Doch plötzlich war da dieses andere Geräusch.

Einen Moment lang klang es wie ein leises Schluchzen, bis es von einer Sekunde zur anderen zu einem ausgewachsenen Brüllen anschwoll.

Augenblicklich war ich hell wach.

„Mama mia, hast du eine Stimme, meine Kleine!" Dieser Satz machte mir zweierlei klar. Das ES war ein Mädchen und es war vorbei.

Gleich darauf reichte Amorina mir das Bündel Mensch, das mich seit nunmehr vierzig Wochen tyrannisiert hatte, am Sichtschutz vorbei.

„Du bist dran, Harry! Es dauert noch ein paar Minuten! Halt sie gut fest!" Noch immer brüllte… sie. Es war unmöglich diesen Fakt zu ignorieren.

Ein Mädchen, kein Erbe. Warum gefiel mir dieser Gedanke? Vermutlich, weil ich davon ausging, dass ein Malfoy einen möännlichen Erben erwartete, so idiotisch das vielleicht auch war.

Unsicher tat ich, was mir Amorina gesagt hatte, nachdem sie das Baby auf meine Brust gelegt hatte, doch ich wagte es fast nicht, meine Hände in die Nähe dieses schreienden Bündels zu bringen.

Sie blieben in sicheren Abstand, nur um im Ernstfall zu verhindern, dass sie herunterfiel.

Noch immer schrie sie wie am Spieß. Der winzige Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung und ich fragte mich ernsthaft, wie so ein winziges Wesen einen solchen Lärm machen konnte, obwohl es mich eigentlich nicht überraschen dürfte, nach all diesen nächtlichen Boxkämpfen.

„Hör auf mit dem Geschrei!...Es ist ja vorbei…du bist mich gleich los!", brachte ich nervös heraus. Das schien sie jedoch nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen.

Das zarte Gesichtchen zu einer Grimasse verzogen und die kleinen Fäuste geballt, wurde sie von herzzerreißendem Schluchzen geschüttelt.

Himmel noch mal, das war ja nicht mehr mit anzusehen. Ohne es zu wollen strich meine Linke über das so beängstigend zerbrechlich wirkende Köpfchen.

„Nun hör schon auf mit dem Geschrei!" Das Resultat war ein empörtes Seufzen und ein ungeduldiges Drängen in Richtung meiner Hand, doch das Schluchzen blieb und sie hörte nicht auf zu weinen.

ES, versuchte ich mich zu erinnern, doch es gelang mir nicht, dieses Weinen war einfach bedauernswert und das Zittern, das diesen kleinen Körper schüttelte, hörte einfach nicht auf.

Etwas sagte mir, dass es vor Kälte war.

Es musste eine gewaltige Umstellung sein von 36 C Körpertemperatur auf maximal 23C Raumtemperatur. Wiederum ohne zu denken langte ich nach dem Kissen, das ich normalerweise zusätzlich am Kopfende meines Bettes hatte, wenn ich las und deckte es über das winzige Wesen auf meiner Brust.

Es dauerte nur Augenblicke, bis das Zittern aufhörte und das Baby ein diesmal eindeutig zufriedenes Seufzen hören ließ. Babyblaue Augen schenkten mir einen kritischen Blick bevor sie sich schlossen, Finger fanden ihren Weg zwischen winzige rosa Lippen und mit Schrecken wurde mir klar, das dieses Etwas da auf meiner Brust mein Kind war, jenes Kind, das ich nicht haben wollte und das mich tyrannisierte, seit es von mir Besitz ergriffen hatte. Doch noch bevor ich mit diesem Gedanken etwas anfangen konnte, übermannte mich auch schon der Schlaf.

Amorina POV

„So, das hätten wir! Jetzt bist du wieder wie neu!" Ich warf Madam Pompfrey, die die ganze Zeit in der Tür gewartet hatte, um im Ernstfall einspringen zu können einen warnenden Blick zu, doch sie bemerkte mich gar nicht.

Sie starrte mit verklärten Augen auf den Anblick hinter dem Sichtschutz. Offensichtlich war Harry doch eingeschlafen. Zeit die Kleine in Sicherheit zu bringen und so ließ ich den Sichtschutz verschwinden.

Was ich sah, verschlug mir genauso die Sprache, wie der Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts.

Sie schliefen beide. Das Baby genauso friedlich, wie sein leidgeprüfter Vater. Und die Arme, die er schützend um das Kissen geschlungen hatte, sagten mir ganz klar, dass jeder Versuch, das Baby da jetzt weg zu nehmen, gnadenloses Gebrüll zur Folge habe würde.

Das hatte die kleine Hexe schon bewiesen, kaum, dass sie ihren ersten Atemzug getan hatte. Sie hatte mit Sicherheit erst aufgehört zu schreien, als er sie in den Arm genommen hatte.

Ohne Zweifel war dieses Dingelchen entschlossen, ihn nicht auszulassen, ob er wollte, oder nicht.

„Irgend einen Verdacht, Madam Pompfrey!", fragte ich, um die entstandene Stille zu durchbrechen. Die Krankenschwester schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nicht den geringsten! Ich hab noch nie ein so süßes Baby gesehen!"

„Sie ist perfekt, diese Kleine, nicht wahr? Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen, dass ihr Vater das auch noch begreift!"

„Das wird er! Ganz bestimmt! Da bin ich mir absolut sicher! Selbst wenn Harrys Verstand ab und zu aussetzt, funktioniert sein Herz immer…und das meine ich wirklich…es funktioniert immer! Und ganz besonders dann, wenn es die einzig richtige Antwort weiß!"

Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es Dinge gab, die mich noch überraschten. Doch was Madam Pompfrey da über Harry sagte, tat es.

**Harry POV**

Ich wusste nicht, was mich weckte. Ich tauchte nur langsam aber sicher aus wohligem Schlaf auf, rollte mich auf die Seite und wurde zum ersten Mal stutzig.

Das ging zu einfach.

Es fühlte sich an, als sei ich von einem Tag auf den anderen wieder der Alte. Irritiert schlug ich die Augen auf – und hielt den Atem an.

SIE lag neben mir.

Das Baby. Ich war es los. Das Drama war vorbei.

Unvermittelt ließ sie ein schweres Seufzen hören, krallten sich ihre Finger in meine Unterlippe, bevor sie einen Moment vor sich hin nuckelte und weiter schlief.

Wieso lag sie in meinem Bett?

Erst da wurde mir bewusst, dass es mein eigener Arm war, der das winzige Wesen unter dem sicheren Schutz des Kissens barg.

Sie war noch da, weil ich sie nicht losgelassen hatte.

_Ein Herz nimmt nur entgegen, was ihm von einem anderen Herzen aus freien Stücken geschenkt worden ist._

Wieso musste mir ausgerechnet dieser Satz gerade jetzt durch meinen Kopf gehen?

Irritiert berührten meine Finger die kaum sichtbaren silberblonden Härchen auf ihrem winzigen Köpfchen. Dracos Haar.

Himmel, wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis diese Augen, die im Moment noch babyblau waren, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, ebenso silbern wie seine waren?

Silberne Augen.

Unvermittelt sah ich wieder diesen Blick, den Ausdruck darin, den ich weder deuten, noch vergessen konnte.

Das ist sein Kind, erinnerte ich mich energisch, und etwas sagte mir, dass man das auch irgendwann sehen würde. Wenn sie schon jetzt so silberblondes Haar hatte.

Wie konnte man sich in solch einer Konstellation nur derartig durchsetzen?

Meine Tochter ähnelte mir selbst nicht im Geringsten, soweit ich das im Moment sah.

Und dann gerieten meine Gedanken ins stocken.

Was hatte ich da gerade gedacht?

Ich brauchte eine Weile, um mit diesem Gedanken klar zu kommen. Ich hatte sie in Gedanken als ‚meine Tochter' bezeichnet.

Ich hatte das Kind von Draco Malfoy als meine Tochter bezeichnet.

Silberne Augen und ein eisiges Herz.

Unbewusst zog ich das winzige Wesen ein wenig enger an mich, barg es schützend in meinen Armen. Sie würde niemals ein eisiges Herz haben. Das würde ich nicht zulassen.

Sie war meine Tochter, ganz gleich, wer ihr anderer Vater war.

ICH hatte sie neun Monate mit mir rum geschleppt. ICH hatte mich gedanklich selbst mit dem ES gestritten, es zu beruhigen versucht, wenn ich es gar nicht mehr aushielt und es verflucht, wenn es meine Wünsche grundsätzlich ignorierte.

ICH hatte es als einen Teil von mir in meinem Körper heranwachsen lassen.

Sie war ein Teil von mir, selbst dann wenn sie wie Draco Malfoy aussah. Ich war derjenige, der ihr das Leben geschenkt hatte.

ICH musste ihr zeigen, was Liebe ist, wenn ich sicher sein wollte, dass ihr Herz nicht erfror und bis jetzt hatte ich einen wirklich miserablen Job gemacht.

Etwas breitete sich in meiner Brust aus. Es fühlte sich fast wie ein Schmerz an, doch das war es nicht.

Es war Wärme, eine Wärme, die ich nie zuvor verspürt hatte, und sie hüllte diesen kleinen Zwerg ein, als gehöre sie ganz und gar ihm.

Vorsichtig holte ich sie noch ein wenig näher zu mir heran und es sah ganz so aus, als wäre sie damit völlig einverstanden, denn ihre winzigen Finger krallten sich inzwischen in mein T-Shirt, ihr winziges Näschen kuschelte sich an meine Brust, und wieder war dieses zufriedene Seufzen zu hören.

Es sah ganz so aus, als sei meine Tochter mit ihrer momentanen Situation völlig einverstanden.

Ich konnte nicht fassen, was hier passierte.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr einen Namen geben?" riss mich Amorinas Stimme aus meinen Gedanken. Sie saß in dem Sessel links von meinem Bett.

„Das war Absicht, oder?" Rina lächelte.

„Ich gebe erst auf, wenn die Schlacht verloren ist!" Ich schaffte es nicht, ein leises Lachen zurückzuhalten.

„Ich habe nie jemanden gesehen, der so genau in einem anderen Menschen lesen kann, wie du, Rina!"

„Hast du schon, Harry…du hast den anderen nur keine Chance gegeben!" Vermutlich hatte sie Recht. Ich fragte mich einen Moment lang, was gerade so durch Albus Dumbledores Kopf ging. „Gib ihr einen Namen, Harry, und zeig ihr, dass du sie liebst!"

Das war es wohl. Das musste es sein. So stellte ich es mir vor, geliebt zu werden: warm, geborgen, sicher.

Und plötzlich begriff ich, was dieser Satz bedeutetet, den Dumbledore und Amorina mich nicht vergessen ließen, denn diese Wärme hüllte uns beide ein.

So, wie ich meine Tochter liebte, so würde sie auch mich lieben.

Ich fühlte mich erneut in ihrem winzigen Gesicht gefangen.

Warum nur erinnerte sie mich so sehr an ihn?

Warum hatte ich das Gefühl, wenn ich sie liebte, musste ich auch ihn lieben? Etwas, das doch vollkommen unmöglich war.

„Lilly Ann!" Sie würde Lilly Ann heißen und Draco würde hoffentlich niemals von ihr erfahren.

Und den Gedanken an dieses Gefühl, den musste ich vergessen. Was ich an Liebe besaß, das würde meine Tochter bekommen, denn dann konnte ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass sie angenommen wurde.

**Amorina POV**

„Lilly Ann!" hörte ich ihn sagen und ich musste meinen Blick abwenden, denn mir standen die Tränen in den Augen.

Ich gestand es mir nur ungern ein, doch ich hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt - bis zu dem Moment, wo er mit seiner Tochter im Arm eingeschlafen war.

Sie hatte es ihm wahrlich nicht leicht gemacht, doch am Ende hatte sie ihm auch keine Chance gegeben.

Niemals zuvor hatte ich ein Baby in den Händen gehalten, das sich von mir nicht beruhigen ließ. Ich war eine Hexe, ich brachte jedes Kind zur Ruhe.

Erst Lilly Ann hatte mich daran zweifeln lassen, doch sie ließ Harry nicht zweifeln und das war viel wichtiger. Plötzlich wurde mir klar, dass Madam Pompfrey Recht hatte.

Sein Verstand mochte ab und an aussetzen, doch sein Herz funktionierte – und Lilly Ann hatte es ohne Zweifel in der Hand.

Warum sonst sollte er seiner Tochter den Namen seiner Mutter geben?

**Harry POV**

Das nächste Aufwachen war weniger lustig, denn sirenengleiches Geschrei ließ mich augenblicklich aufrecht im Bett sitzen.

Sie brülle aus Leibeskräften.

Ich korrigierte mich.

Lilly Ann brüllte aus Leibeskräften.

Meine Tochter hatte einen Namen, und ich war derjenige, der ihn ihr gegeben hatte.

Einen Moment später flog die Tür auf und Amorina stand im Nachthemd im Zimmer.

„Was ist passiert?" Ich ging nicht davon aus, dass ich sonderlich intelligent dreinschaute, als ich entgegnete:

„Keine Ahnung!"

Ein paar Minuten später hielt ich ein Fläschchen mit Babynahrung in der Hand und Rina stand mit verschränkten Armen vor meinem Bett.

„Nun mach schon!", befahl sie, denn Lilly Ann brüllte noch immer.

„Aber…"

„Stell dich nicht so an!"

Bravo! Als wisse ich, wie man einem Baby das Fläschchen gab. Ich hatte schon genug Probleme damit gehabt, dieses Baby auf die Welt zu bringen.

Und Lilly Ann brüllte.

Ich schoss einen giftigen Blick in Rinas Richtung, nahm Lilly Ann in den Arm und wandte ihr den Rücken zu. Zu meiner ungemeinen Erleichterung hatte meine Tochter, was das anging, wohl einen natürlichen Instinkt. Einmal den Sauger zwischen den Lippen, wusste sie ganz genau, was sie zu tun hatte.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bevor sie das Fläschchen ausgetrunken hatte und mich mit ihren babyblauen Augen anstarrte.

„Du musst sie hochnehmen und aufstoßen lassen und dann wirst du sie mir wohl geben müssen. Um ihr endlich eine Windel zu verpassen und ihr etwas anzuziehen…. Du… bleibst nämlich erst Mal, wo du bist!"

Das konnte sie gern haben. Ich hatte eh keine Ahnung, wovon sie sprach, doch als ich Lilly Ann hoch nahm und instinktiv gegen meine Schulter lehnte, wurde mir wenigstens klar, was sie mit aufstoßen meinte.

Meine Tochter ließ ein zufriedenes…nun ja…wie auch immer man das bei Babys nannte, hören.

„Ah…ja!...Und was nun?"

„Her damit!" Es schockierte mich, doch die Vorstellung gefiel mir nicht sonderlich.

Meine Güte, das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein!

Aber andererseits schleppte ich sie immerhin schon eine ganze Weile mit mir rum und es war eine ganz neue Erfahrung sie aus der Hand zu geben.

Rina ließ ein fieses Lächeln sehen.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Harry?"

„Nein… gar nicht!"

Lilly Ann nahm mir die Entscheidung sehr effizient ab und ich betrachtete sie mit einem Mal ziemlich kritisch. Sah ganz so aus, als müsse ich noch eine ganze Menge lernen.

Das Flanelltuch, in das Amorina sie nach dem Kaiserschnitt gewickelt hatte, war nun ziemlich nass, genau, wie mein T-Shirt. Etwas pikiert reichte ich das durchnässte Bündel weiter.

Der Effekt war niederschmetternd.

Lilly Ann stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, der Amorina wohl genauso sehr schockierte, wie mich, und sie hörte erst wieder auf zu brüllen, als Amorina mit ihr fertig war und sie mir hastig zurückgab.

Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis wieder Ruhe war und ich Amorinas Blick begegnete.

Sie sah noch immer schockiert aus.

„Harry…ich sage es nur ungern, doch ich glaube, du hast ein Problem!" Ich konnte es zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wissen, doch sie hatte Recht.

Amorina hielt nur zwei Tage durch.

Lilly Ann forderte alle drei Stunden ihr Recht auf ihr Fläschchen, nachdem sie erst einmal dahinter gekommen war, wie sie es anstellen musste. Und jedes Mal wenn sie im Anschluss von Rina gewickelt wurde gab es das gleiche Theater.

Nach diesen zwei Tagen war Rina fertig mit den Nerven und ich gab es auf, mich zu drücken, denn dieses schrille Schreien war unerträglich.

Kaum, dass ihr erst Mal klar war, dass ich es war, der diesen Job übernahm, war Ruhe.

Die nächsten zwei Tage schmollte Amorina mit uns. Lilly Ann und mir tat sie damit keinen Gefallen, denn meine Tochter hatte ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und sie hatte mich an der Leine.

Von da an bestimmten 2800g Mensch mein Leben und ich kam zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr.

Nachdem Amorina sich damit abgefunden hatte, dass es ein Baby gab, dass sie mit all ihrer Wärme und Hexerei nicht davon überzeugen konnte, dass sie es nur gut mit uns meinte, tat sie in allen anderen Bereichen was sie konnte.

Es war nicht mehr die Rede davon, dass ich eigentlich nur bis nach der Geburt bei ihr untergekommen war. Als ich sie irgendwann vorsichtig darauf ansprach, funkelte sie mich an, wie an diesem ersten Tag hier – streng und unnachgiebig.

„Gibt es einen Ort, an den du gehen kannst?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf ohne sie anzusehen. Das war der Fakt, der mir Sorgen machte.

Ich war ein Zauberer ohne Schulabschluss, in der Muggelwelt noch nicht mal volljährig und ich hatte ein Baby, das vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

Doch mein Aufenthalt hier war nur für die Dauer der Schwangerschaft abgesprochen gewesen.

Ein weiteres Problem, dass es mir nicht unbedingt leichter machte.

**Amorina POV**

Da saß er nun, mit gesenktem Kopf, wie ein Häufchen Elend. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Mit Albus war abgesprochen, dass er bis nach der Geburt blieb. Das war es, was er wusste.

Hatte er denn nur immer noch nicht begriffen, dass es wichtigere Dinge als Absprachen gab?

Langsam ging ich vor ihm in die Hocke und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen. Was ich sah erschreckte mich ein wenig und ließ mich eins begreifen.

Harry hatte sich sein ganzes Leben immer nur auf sich selbst verlassen müssen und er akzeptierte das, egal wie kompliziert die Konsequenzen waren.

Es hatte nie jemanden gegeben, der ihm jemals etwas abgenommen hatte, und das, was Albus versucht hatte, war in einer Katastrophe geendet.

Ich konnte nicht streng mit ihm sein. Ich schaffte es nicht.

„Mein Kleiner, willst du es nicht sehen, oder hast du nicht den Mut dazu?" Harrys Blick wich mir aus. Er war in seiner eigenen Verantwortlichkeit gefangen.

Er hatte wider die Natur ein Baby empfangen, ihm das Leben geschenkt ohne es zu wollen und es letztendlich sogar als sein eigenes akzeptiert. Er hatte beschlossen es zu lieben.

Das war es, was ich von Harry Potter gesehen hatte.

Doch da war so viel mehr. Er war aufgewachsen als das Stiefkind, das seine Verwandten aus ihm gemacht hatten, war als Held in die magische Welt eingetreten und hatte dem Tod immer wieder in die Augen gesehen, hatte verloren was er liebte und besiegt, was man von ihm erwartete, doch am Ende war er immer wieder allein gewesen.

Und er erwartete nichts anderes.

Er brauchte nicht den Mut es zu sehen. Er erwartete es einfach nicht.

„Du bist nicht allein, Harry! Ich kann dich nicht daran hindern, wenn du gehen willst, aber…du würdest mich sehr glücklich machen, wenn du bleibst, denn durch dich und deinen kleinen Teufelsbraten bin auch ich nicht mehr allein! Und wenn du das nicht siehst, dann sage ich es dir! Ich hatte nie das Glück Kinder zu haben … warum auch immer, aber ich glaube… du bist so etwas wie ein Sohn für mich… und ich hatte immer geglaubt, du wüsstest das!" Meine Hand strich durch sein zerzaustes, schwarzes Haar, denn er hatte den Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer gesenkt. „Was auch immer du tust, gib mir das Recht, dich zu lieben, als den Sohn, der du für mich geworden bist, Harry und akzeptiere, dass ich für dich da bin!"

Harry sah mich nicht an, dass ließ wohl sein Stolz nicht zu, doch seine Hand griff nach meiner und drückte sie fest. Das war für mich Grund genug, ihn einfach in die Arme zu nehmen, so wie damals ganz zu Anfang.

Ich glaube, leicht fiel es ihm nicht, zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht allein dastand, mit all der Verantwortung und all der Arbeit, die ein Baby mit sich brachte, doch er gab sich Mühe.

Nur Lilly Ann machte mir noch eine ganze Weile Schwierigkeiten.

„Harry?" Es war viel zu still im Haus. Normalerweise fluchte er die meiste Zeit, seit er wieder am Unterricht teilnahm, denn er hatte in den vier Wochen Pause so einiges verpasst und vor allem über den Zaubertränkelehrer regte er sich ständig auf.

Harry hatte beschlossen, seinen Abschluss so gut wie möglich zu machen. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung, was er später tun wollte und auch nicht den Nerv darüber nachzudenken, doch wenigstens das wusste er genau.

Lilly Ann ließ ihm keine Minute Zeit für sich. Es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte, ohne verheerendes Protestgeschrei bei ihr auszulösen.

Himmel noch mal, ich hatte nie ein Kind gesehen, dass so auf ein Elternteil fixiert war.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und ahnte schon fast, was ich sehen würde, wenn ich in die Bibliothek kam.

Er saß am Boden, mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch gelehnt, Lilly Ann schlief in seinem Arm und die Kristallkugel aus Hogwarts stand am Boden, doch was auch immer dieser Professor Snape da sagte, Harry hörte es nicht. Er schlief.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich da stand und diese Szenerie betrachtete. Es wäre ein unglaublich liebenswertes Bild, wenn ich nicht so genau wusste, was es wirklich ausdrückte.

Lilly Ann hatte ihren Kopf durchgesetzt und Harry war am Ende.

Als ich das Haus verlassen hatte, hatte sie noch oben geschlafen, doch wahrscheinlich war sie irgendwann aufgewacht und hatte ihn so lange tyrannisiert, bis er sie mit herunter genommen hatte.

Langsam ging ich zu ihnen hinüber, ließ die Kristallkugel erlöschen und setzte mich auf die Couch.

Harry hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen. Er schlief viel zu wenig und es war nicht wirklich verwunderlich, dass er in seinem Stoff nicht mehr nachkam.

„Aufwachen, Harry!", meinte ich leise, um die kleine Hexe nicht auch zu wecken und zupfte an seinen im Moment viel zu langen Haaren.

**Harry POV**

Ich schrak hoch und brauchte einen Moment, um mir klar zu werden, wo ich war.

Es war zu still.

Dann fiel es mir ein. Eigentlich hatte ich am Unterricht teilnehmen wollen, doch kaum, dass Amorina aus dem Haus gewesen war, war Lilly Ann aufgewacht.

Es war nicht ihre Zeit und mir war klar, was sie gewollt hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht nachgeben wollen, doch leider war es unmöglich sich zu konzentrieren, wenn sie wie am Spieß schrie.

Also hatte ich sie doch geholt. Natürlich war dann Ruhe, aber wirklich bei der Sache bin ich auch da nicht gewesen.

Ich musste eingeschlafen sein.

„Bist du wach?", fragte Rina plötzlich von der Seite und ich schrak erneut zusammen.

„Meine Güte, seit wann bist du zurück?"

„Nur ein paar Minuten!"

„Wie lange hab ich gepennt?"

„Keine Ahnung, Harry! Ich weiß nur, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann!" Erledigt ließ ich den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Ich wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich tun sollte.

„Du musst Lilly Ann klar machen, dass sie nicht mit dir machen kann, was sie will, Harry!"

„Wenn du mir sagst wie!", als hätte ich das nicht schon versucht.

Amorina schwieg und ich sah sie an. Ihr Gesicht gefiel mir nicht.

„Indem du sie schreien lässt, wenn du gerade nicht kannst und ich deinen Job übernehme!" Ich betrachtete meine schlafende Tochter und fühlte mich gar nicht wohl, bei dem, was Rina da vorschlug. „Harry, wenn wir das nicht durchziehen, wird sie nie lernen, wo Schluss ist! Und es ist schon lange Schluss! Ihr Dickkopf ist jetzt schon beeindruckend genug!"

Malfoy, eben! Draco hatte auch nie gewusst, wo Schluss ist!

Warum fiel er mir gerade jetzt ein?

Weil ich ihn gesehen hatte, nur kurz, aber ich hatte ihn in der Kugel gesehen. Es begeisterte mich nicht sonderlich, dass mich das sogar einen Augenblick lang von Lilly Anns Geschrei abgelenkt hatte.

„Ich weiß zwar von wem sie das hat, aber das ist egal!", fuhr Amorina inzwischen fort und ich horchte auf.

„Wie bitte?" Was hatte sie da gesagt? Ich sah sie an und konnte nicht fassen, was ich gehört hatte. Amorina funkelte mich an.

„Harry, stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist! Deine Tochter geht genauso mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, wie du! Und komm ja nicht auf die Idee, etwas anderes zu behaupten! Her damit jetzt! Am besten wir fangen sofort an! Deine Mittagspause in Hogwarts dürfte vorbei sein! Essen kannst du nebenbei! Ich nehme Lilly Ann, du machst deinen Unterricht! Und wundere dich nicht, wenn du ihr Geschrei nicht hörst, ich lege einen Silencing-charm über die Bibliothek!" Ich musste schlucken, als Amorina die Arme nach Lilly Ann ausstreckte.

Sie sah es und das Funkeln in ihren Augen wurde intensiver.

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Sicher!..."

„Also… hopp jetzt!" Ich starrte meiner kleinen schlafenden Hexe ins Gesicht.

„Sorry, Darling, aber Rina hat Recht, Daddy muss was tun, sonst fällt er durch!" Ich glaube niemals zuvor ist mir etwas so schwer gefallen, wie Lilly Ann an Rina zu übergeben, wohl wissend, dass ich nichts mehr von ihr hören und sehen würde, bis mein Unterricht vorbei war.

Amorina nahm sie vorsichtig, vermutlich in der Hoffnung, sie nicht gleich zu wecken und das erste Geschrei zu provozieren.

Sie hatte Erfolg.

„Ich bring dir dann was zu Essen! Konzentrier dich, dass du das hin kriegst!"

„Mach ich!", murmelte ich bedrückt, als sie mir Lilly Ann die Bibliothek verließ und mir war alles andere als wohl dabei.

**Amorina POV**

Eins wusste ich schon nach zwei Stunden.

Ich durfte Harry niemals sagen, was das für ein Theater war. Sonst wäre es mit seiner eh schon wackeligen Entschlossenheit vorbei.

Er hatte ausgesehen, als hätte ich ihm Lilly Ann für alle Zeiten weggenommen, als ich mit ihr die Bibliothek verließ, so schwer war ihm das gefallen.

Soviel zu dem Thema ‚Ich will dieses ES nicht haben!', aber das war ja eh klar gewesen.

Wüsste er auch noch, was für ein Drama dieser kleine Teufelsbraten aufführte, würde er sie nie mehr aus den Augen lassen.

Sie brüllte, als würde ich sie am Spieß braten wollen, verweigerte die Falsche und machte es mir unendlich schwer die Windel zuwechseln.

Sie sträubte sich, wenn ich versuchte sie zu beruhigen, schrie noch lauter, wenn ich sie in ihr Bett legte und hörte auch nicht auf, wenn ich sie wieder herausnahm.

Nach diesen zwei Stunden war mir klar, dass der arme Harry keine Chance hatte, wenn sie so weiter machte.

Aber ich wäre nicht Amorina DelBianco, wenn ich mit dieser kleinen Hexe nicht fertig würde.

Sie war schon jetzt viel zu verwöhnt und dabei war sie gerade mal sechs Wochen auf der Welt.

Das würden wir ja sehen, wie lange sie durchhielt.

**Harry POV**

Als mir klar wurde, dass der letzte Unterricht an diesem Tag zu Ende war, stellte ich überrascht fest, dass es mir zum ersten Mal, seit ich wieder zu lernen begonnen hatte, gelungen war, mich wirklich voll zu konzentrieren.

Es musste die Ruhe sein – und vielleicht das Bewusstsein, eh nichts zu hören, wenn Lilly Ann schrie.

Es fiel mir nicht leicht, aber ich wusste, dass Rina sich darum kümmern würde und dass ich mich voll und ganz auf sie verlassen konnte.

Einen Moment lang dachte ich darüber nach, noch ein wenig mit den Büchern zu arbeiten, doch den Gedanken verwarf ich schnell.

Lilly Ann würde es Amorina nicht leicht machen und arbeiten konnte ich auch in meinem Zimmer, wenn sie in ihrem Bettchen schlief. Viel wichtiger wäre es, mal wieder durchzuschlafen, doch das war wohl unrealistisch.

Zumindest so lange, wie sie noch jede Nacht zweimal ihr Fläschchen brauchte.

Es war eh Zeit dafür.

Kaum, dass ich die Tür öffnete, hörte ich sie auch schon. Es war kein lautes Gebrüll, doch etwas sagte mir, dass das nicht daran lag, dass sie nicht mehr brüllen wollte. Sie hatte ganz einfach nur zu lange gebrüllt.

„Und mein Schatz, wie ist das, darf ich dir jetzt dein Fläschchen geben?", hörte ich Amorina, sie klang angespannt und Lilly Ann schluchzte weiter, aber es wurde noch ein wenig leiser und als ich einen vorsichtigen Blick um die Ecke warf, konnte ich sehen, dass Rina sie hochgenommen hatte.

Es fiel mir schwer nicht hin zu gehen und es selbst zu tun. Ich weiß nicht, ob mir überhaupt jemals etwas so schwer gefallen war, doch mir war klar, wenn ich jetzt nach gab, wäre der ganze Terror, den meine kleine Hexe heute mit Sicherheit über Rina ausgeschüttet hatte, umsonst gewesen.

Also blieb ich wo ich war und Amorina bekam ihren Willen.

Lilly Ann nahm ihr Fläschchen, sie war schon nach der Hälfte eingeschlafen und es würde nie und nimmer reichen, doch sie hatte getrunken.

Amorina sah mich müde an, als ich im Türrahmen lehnte und ihr zusah. Ich glaube so schwierig hatte sie es sich nicht vorgestellt.

**Amorina POV**

Als er da so im Türrahmen stand, noch immer schlaksig und blass, ahnte ich, dass er zumindest einen Teil des Dramas mitbekommen hatte.

Es überraschte mich, dass er durchgehalten hatte und mir viel wieder ein, was Madam Pompfrey gesagt hatte.

_Selbst wenn Harrys Verstand ab und zu aussetzt, funktioniert sein Herz immer …und das meine ich wirklich …es funktioniert immer! Und ganz besonders dann, wenn es die einzig richtige Antwort weiß!_

Ich fragte mich, was heute geantwortet hatte.

**Harry POV**

Es dauerte lange, bis Lilly Ann begriff, dass sie an ihre Grenzen gestoßen war, doch mit Amorinas Entschlossenheit, hielt ich durch.

Manchmal tat es weh, aber wenn ich nicht wollte, dass meine Tochter mein Leben bestimmte, musste ich das aushalten.

Die Tage waren das eine. Schlimmer wurde es nachts. Amorina wollte es eigentlich sofort komplett durchziehen, doch da spielte ich nicht mit.

Den Schlafmangel hielt ich schon durch. Ich ging davon aus, dass Lilly Ann, wenn sie erst einmal akzeptiert hatte, dass Amorina sie während meines Unterrichts betreute, sich nachts leichter tun würde.

Außerdem wollte ich nicht, das Amorinas Leben komplett im Terror versank. Ich hätte ihr diese Bürde sogar in den Weihnachtsferien abgenommen, doch das wäre sicher ein Fehler gewesen.

Also gab es diesmal keine Weihnachtsferien für mich. Ich holte nach, was mir fehlte, doch ich dachte nicht daran, genauso lang zu sitzen, wie während der Schulzeit.

Und ich stellte fest, dass diese verkürzten Phasen Lilly Ann verträglicher stimmten.

Sie machte noch immer Theater, doch es war bei weitem nicht mehr so schlimm, wie an diesem ersten Tag und die Geschichte mit den Nächten nahm sie uns ganz allein ab. Irgendwann kurz nach Neujahr schlief sie das erste Mal bis morgens durch. Von da an ging es wirklich aufwärts.

Als sie sich dann das erste Mal ohne Gebrüll von Amorina aus dem Zimmer tragen ließ, bevor mein Unterricht begann, hätte ich keinem sagen können, wie stolz ich auf meine Tochter war.

**Amorina POV**

„Er hat sich wirklich tapfer gehalten, dein Daddy!" Lilly Ann hörte es nicht, ihr waren die Augen zugefallen, als ich sie wieder nach oben brachte und hinlegte.

Wir zwei hatten uns arrangiert.

Sie schlief die meiste Zeit, wenn Harry lernte und hatte ihre Wachphase so eingestellt, dass Daddy da war. Ich müsste eigentlich beleidigt sein, doch ich war es nicht.

Was die beiden hinter sich hatten, schweißte zusammen. Sie war eben ein Miracle und noch immer fragte ich mich, wer hinter Harrys Geheimnis steckte.

Lilly Anns Haare waren weißblond, seine schwarz, Lilly Anns Augen wurden immer heller, seine waren grün.

Rein äußerlich kam sie nicht nach ihm. Gar nicht. Und was ich höchst interessant fand, war die Tatsache, dass er auch gar nichts davon hielt, jemanden aus Hogwarts her kommen zu lassen.

Ich wusste, dass Albus mit Ungeduld darauf hoffte und fragte mich was wohl der Hauptgrund für diese Ungeduld war.

Der Wunsch, Harrys kleine Hexe zu sehen, oder vielleicht die Frage zu klären, wer noch dahinter steckte?

Darum überraschte mich die Frage, die er bei einem unserer gelegentlichen nächtlichen Firetalks stellte, auch nicht wirklich.

„Hat er sich eigentlich jemals geäußert, ob er die kleine Miss Potter irgendwann taufen lassen will?"

„Ich glaube nicht mal, dass er sich darum überhaupt schon Gedanken gemacht hat!"

„Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm darüber sprechen! Er macht seine Sache im Unterricht übrigens inzwischen wieder sehr gut!"

„Jetzt hat er ja auch seine Ruhe dafür!" Albus sah nachdenklich aus.

„Weißt du was, ich glaube ich werde ihn selbst auf die Taufe ansprechen! Ich will nämlich unbedingt Pate dieses kleinen Dingelchens sein!" Ich musste lachen. Es war so offensichtlich, was er wollte.

„Nimm sie mal auf den Arm, dann wirst du dich wundern, was für ein kleiner Teufelsbraten das Dingelchen ist!"

„Macht sie auch bei jedem neuen Gesicht Theater?"

„Wieso auch?"

„Nun, weil unser Harry ein ähnliches Kaliber war! Mamas kleiner Liebling! Da hatte nicht mal Daddy eine Chance! Sirius hat sich ja darüber so sehr aufgeregt." Nun wunderte mich nichts mehr.

Hatte ich nicht gesagt, der kleine Teufelsbraten hatte den Dickkopf von Harry?

Ich musste lachen.

„Was gibt's zu lachen?"

„Als ich ihm gesagt habe, sie käme nach ihm, war er vollkommen entsetzt! Gut, dass ich das jetzt weiß!"

„Er soll sich mal melden, Amorina, sag ihm das! Keiner hier versteht wirklich, was passiert ist! Und die Ausrede, dass er Hogwarts aus gesundheitlichen Gründen verlassen hat, erklärt nicht, warum er sich nicht wenigstens bei seinen Freunden meldet!"

„Ich kann es versuchen, aber Hoffnung mache ich dir keine!"

Es gab diese Hoffnung auch nicht. Das wurde mir in dem Moment klar, als Harry mir sagte, dass er seinen Namen ändern lassen würde.

**Harry POV**

Professor Dumbledore hatte mich darauf angesprochen, ob ich Lilly Ann nicht taufen lassen wollte. Seit dem ließ mir das keine Ruhe mehr.

Ich selbst war getauft. Sirius war mein Pate gewesen und ich musste zugeben, dass ich auch für Lilly Ann gern einen Paten oder eine Patin hätte, wo sie schon nur mit einem Vater auskommen musste.

Kurz ging mir die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Draco getauft war, doch ich verdrängte sie. Ich verdrängte alles, was mit Draco zusammenhing.

Solange Lilly Ann mich komplett in Beschlag genommen hatte, war das leicht gewesen, doch seit dem ich wieder die Zeit hatte mir Gedanken zu machen, tauchte auch er wieder in meinem Kopf auf und das meistens Nachts, wenn ich allein war und Lilly Anns Atemzügen zuhörte.

Inzwischen hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, auch wenn das meistens Nächte waren in denen ich kein Auge zutat und eine kalte Dusche brauchte.

Natürlich fielen mir bei dem Gedanken an einen Paten auf der Stelle meine Freunde ein, die ich von Anfang an konsequent aus meinen Gedanken gedrängt hatte. Das war jedoch unmöglich.

Hermione würde ein Blick genügen um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Niemals könnte ich ihr etwas anderes weismachen, so unmöglich das Ganze auch erschien. Sie würde es raus finden.

Und leider stellte sich inzwischen auch langsam ein, was ich eh schon befürchtet hatte. Lilly Anns Augen bekamen Tag für Tag mehr den klaren silbergrauen Farbton, den auch Dracos Augen hatten.

Niemand, der Draco Malfoy kannte und wusste, dass sie ein Miracle war, würde auch nur eine Sekunde daran zweifeln, dass er ihr zweiter Vater war.

Und das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte um keinen Preis, dass Draco von unserer Tochter erfuhr, denn inzwischen verfolgte mich eine gewisse Sorge.

Was, wenn er Ansprüche geltend machte?

Lilly Ann war wach, doch sie gab sich damit zufrieden in ihrem Bettchen zu liegen und das Mobile, das Amorina darüber aufgehängt hatte, anzuhimmeln. Ihre Augen hatten schon jetzt fast dieselbe Farbe, wie die ihres zweiten Vaters.

Der Gedanke an seine Augen kam unvermittelt und war schmerzhaft.

Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Es schockierte mich, doch Draco verfolgte mich sehr viel mehr, als meine Freunde.

Was würde er wohl sagen, wenn er von diesem kleinen Wesen wüsste?

Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn genauso hinter mir lassen, wie meine Freunde, doch jeder Blick in die Augen meiner Tochter brachte ihn zurück.

Lilly Ann war mein Kind. Ihr zweiter Vater existierte für uns nicht, doch vergessen lassen würde sie ihn mich nie.

Blieb die Frage mit den Paten.

Für mich stand fest, dass Draco nie von Lilly Ann erfahren durfte, und so war die Auswahl ziemlich zusammengeschrumpft, denn niemand, der nicht eh schon von meiner Tochter wusste, sollte von ihr erfahren.

Wenn ich es genau nahm, kannte ich nur drei Menschen, die ich unbesorgt zu Lilly Anns Paten machen konnte.

1. Amorina, weil sie Draco nicht kannte und wohl auch niemals kennen lernen würde.

und

2. Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pompfrey, weil sie in jeder Beziehung an die Geheimhaltung gebunden waren.

Alle anderen, die mich kannten, sollten, wenn es nach mir ginge, niemals davon erfahren, dass ich eine Tochter hatte.

Es gab noch einen Beamten der hiesigen Behörden, der von meiner Tochter wusste, schließlich hatten wir sie melden müssen, doch er war ein Freund Amorinas und auf Grund der Miracle-Sache ebenfalls an einen Geheimhaltungszauber gebunden.

Es blieben also fast nur Amorina und Dumbledore.

Madam Pompfrey kam mir gar nicht erst in den Sinn, aber der Gedanke an Albus Dumbledore ließ mich nicht wieder los.

Was auch immer geschah, so lange er seine Hände schützend über Lilly Ann halten konnte, würde ihr nichts geschehen.

Er mochte nicht mehr der Jüngste sein und hatte sicher seine Fehler, doch was immer er auch getan hatte, es war in bester Absicht geschehen. Ganz gleich, ob es gut oder schlecht geendet hatte.

Natürlich würde es dann einen Menschen geben, der Lilly Anns zweiten Vater wusste, doch seltsamer Weise empfand ich diesen Gedanke diesmal sogar positiv, denn ich wusste, dass Dumbledore dann auch begreifen würde, was ich damals in Hogwarts zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Amorina!", rief ich.

Lilly Anne sah mich erschreckt an und ich nahm sie aus ihrem Bettchen.

„Alles okay, Liebling! Daddy hatte bloß einen Geistesblitz…", sie ließ ein leises Glucksen hören und verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln, ihre neueste Errungenschaft. Das Grübchen in ihrer linken Wange war das erste, was ich von mir in ihr wieder erkannte. „Amorina! Wo steckst du?"

„Küche, Harry, was ist denn los?", hörte ich sie von unten antworten.

„Es geht um diese Sache mit der Taufe!", ich hatte schon kurz mit ihr darüber gesprochen und nun strahlte sie mir regelrecht entgegen.

„Du hast dich dazu entschlossen, oder?"

„Hab ich! Und wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich, dass du und Dumbledore Lilly Anns Taufpaten sind!" Das Strahlen wurde noch ein bisschen intensiver und ich grinste verlegen. „Bist du einverstanden?"

„Natürlich bin ich einverstanden!" sie kam auf mich zu, „Komm her, kleine Hexe! Lass dich knuddeln!" Immer noch grinsend gab ich ihr Lilly Ann. „Wird Zeit, dass du zu einer richtigen Lilly Ann Potter wirst!", endete sie, meine Tochter im Kreis schwenkend und Lilly Ann quietsche vergnügt, doch mir hatten ihre letzten Worte den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.

Lilly Ann Potter.

Harry James Potter.

Das waren die Namen, die in jedem verdammten Register standen.

Das öffnete einen Abgrund unter mir und jede Farbe wich aus meinem Gesicht.

„Rina, dieser Freund von dir …wann sagte der würden die Daten nach England weiter geleitet?" Sie sah mich an, erst irritiert und gleich darauf besorgt.

„Harry, was hast du?"

„Wann werden die Daten weitergegeben?"

„Erst wenn du die Schweiz verlässt!", antwortete sie.

„Wo werden sie registriert?"

„Nur hier auf der zuständigen Stelle!"

„Was wenn ich sie ändern lasse?"

„Harry …was ist mit dir los?" Ich irritierte sie, das sah ich, doch meine Gründe waren für Lilly Ann und mich selbst überlebenswichtig.

Wenn jemand nach mir suchen wollte, würden sie mich anhand dieser Registrierung finden.

„Mit diesem Namen findet mich jeder der es will! Amorina! Jeder! Meine Freunde, Bekannte und notfalls auch Rita!"

„Wer ist Rita?" Oh Gott, schon allein der Gedanke ließ mich zittern. Wenn sie mich fand und von Lilly Ann erfuhr, war ich erledigt.

Von Dumbledore wusste ich, dass er die Gerüchte klein hielt, doch irgendwann würde das vielleicht nicht mehr helfen.

„Eine Klatschreporterin, die… die mich schon mehr als einmal auf dem Kieker hatte. Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand von Lilly Ann erfährt und ich will nicht, dass sie mit dem Namen Potter aufwächst!"

Was hatte ich da gesagt?

Die Erkenntnis war wie ein Schock, doch im selben Moment wusste ich, dass es die Wahrheit war.

Ich wusste, was es hieß Harry Potter zu sein, und ich wusste, was es heißen würde mich zum Vater zu haben.

Nun selbst fassungslos ließ ich mich auf die schmale Bank neben der Treppe sinken, das Gesicht verzweifelt in die Hände gestützt.

Lilly Ann sollte nicht mit diesem Namen aufwachsen.

Amorina kam zu mir und setzte sich neben mich und Lilly Ann streckte ihre Händchen nach mir aus. Sie konnte wohl spüren, dass ich vollkommen aufgewühlt war. Als ich sie nahm, klammerte sie sich an mich.

„Warum, Harry?"

**Amorina POV **

Er war von einer Sekunde auf die andere vollkommen am Ende. Um das zu sehen, kannte ich ihn inzwischen gut genug. Aber verstehen konnte ich nicht, warum er plötzlich seinen Namen ändern wollte.

Sicher kannte man Harry Potter auch hier in der Schweiz, aber…

Ich konnte es nicht verstehen, doch die Erklärung kam schneller, als ich es für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Weißt du, was es heißt, wenn alle dich anstarren, wo immer sie dich sehen? Hast du eine Ahnung, was es heißt, an deinem Namen gemessen zu werden, immer nur die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, die damit verbunden sind, niemals deinen Frieden zu haben, nirgendwo hingehen zu können, ohne angestarrt zu werden sobald dein Name fällt? ...Ich hab die Narbe nicht mehr, aber so lange sie da war, hat jeder, der meinen Namen hörte automatisch auf meine Stirn gestarrt. …Anfangs war das noch irgendwie lustig, doch spätestens, als ich in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts stand und Professor McGonagall meinen Namen verlas, fand ich es nicht mehr lustig… einen Moment lang war es ganz still und dann fingen sie an zu tuscheln.

„Sicher man gewöhnt sich an alles, aber wenn ich das Lilly Ann ersparen kann, werde ich es tun. …Ich will nicht, dass sie an meinem Namen gemessen wird. Sie soll ein normales Leben führen können. Es mag sich arrogant anhören, aber an Harry Potter kann sich keiner messen… außer Voldemort steigt noch mal aus seinem Grab auf!"

Er hatte mich nicht angesehen. Lilly Ann hatte sich an ihn geklammert und kuschelte ihr kleines Gesichtchen in seine Halsbeuge.

Harrys Blick war leer, wie ich es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Und das machte mir klar, dass er jedes Wort, was er gesagt hatte, meinte. Er hatte genug von dem, was man mit seinem Namen in aller Welt verband und er wollte nicht, dass seine Tochter darunter litt, mal ganz davon abgesehen, was los sein würde, falls irgendwann herauskam, dass sie ein Miracle-Kind war.

Einen Moment lang hatte ich geglaubt, das sei der Grund.

Fast schämte ich mich, doch einen Moment lang hätte ich wirklich fast angenommen, er schäme sich für die Art, wie er zu seiner Tochter gekommen war.

Sicher hatte er auch noch andere, persönlichere Gründe und die begannen schon mit Lillys Anns erschreckender Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem anderen Vater, von dem er absolut nichts wissen wollte, doch das, was er gesagt hatte, das konnte ich verstehen – und akzeptieren.

Ich stand auf, um Marius Hellmatt herzubestellen. Er hatte sich auch schon um Lilly Anns Geburtsurkunde gekümmert.

„Wo gehst du hin?" Harry sah mich unsicher an und ich lächelte ein wenig traurig. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie.

„Marius herbestellen!", beantwortete ich ihm seine Frage und sah, wie er sich entspannte, bevor ich mich abwandte um an den Kamin zu gehen.

**Harry POV**

Es dauerte nicht mehr, als eine Stunde, um aus Harry James Potter und Lilly Ann Potter Harry James Evans und Lilly Ann Evans zu machen.

**tbc******


	3. III

**Titel: **Miracle (3/7Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail**KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Und weiter geht's! Diesmal gibt es auch wieder ein bisschen Draco. J

**Beta: **Wieder mal fiZi von Animexx. Danke für alles!

**Big thanks an:** Angie, NikeMasuka, Deedochan, Babsel, BlueStar84, phoenixfeder und DarkLuzie! Macht weiter so!

NikeMasuka: Das mit dem Namen könnte sein! Aber ich hab schon so lange nicht mehr die Originale gelesen, dass das wahrscheinlich passieren kann!

**III.**

**Harry POV**

Das war auch der Name, auf den meine kleine Hexe Anfang Februar im Beisein ihrer Paten Albus Dumbledore und Amorina DelBianco getauft wurde.

Ich hatte mich ein wenig vor Lilly Anns erster Begegnung mit Professor Dumbledore gefürchtet und sein Blick traf auch wie erwartet überrascht meinen, als er sie das erste Mal sah.

Lilly Anns Augen hatten inzwischen exakt dieselbe Farbe, wie Dracos, so weit mir das in Erinnerung war.

Albus sagte nichts.

Als sei nichts gewesen begann er augenblicklich Scherze mit meiner Tochter zu treiben. Sie sah ihn dabei äußerst skeptisch an. Er überließ es auch nur zu gern Amorina, sie während der Taufe zu halten und das irritierte mich schon ungemein.

Doch erst am Abend, als Lilly Ann längst schlief und wir noch ein wenig beisammen saßen, brachte ich den Mut auf nach dem Grund zu fragen.

Er schmunzelte das altvertraute Schmunzeln.

„Ich wollte doch nicht, dass den armen Pastor der Schlag trifft!" Amorina brachte diese Antwort zum lachen und das irritierte mich noch mehr, doch Albus klärte mich auf.

„Weißt du, Harry! Ich habe in meinem Leben eine ganze Menge kleine Kinder gesehen, aber eins, das werde ich wohl nie vergessen! Es hat gebrüllt, kaum, dass seine Mutter auch nur den Versuch machte, es für einen Augenblick jemand anderem zu überlassen!" Was wollte er damit sagen? „Bei dieser Taufe bin ich auch dabei gewesen!", fuhr er fort, „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere wurde der Knirps auf den Namen Harry James getauft!"

„Oh!", brachte ich heraus und Amorina konnte sich kaum noch halten vor Lachen.

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

Er hatte sich gemacht, der Junge. Das stand fest. Die Beschreibungen, die ich immer wieder von Amorina erhalten hatte, waren besorgniserregend gewesen, doch inzwischen sah er wieder fit aus.

Und er liebte dieses zauberhafte kleine Ding abgöttisch.

Draco Malfoys Tochter!

Kein Wunder, dass er damit nicht herausgerückt hatte und es wunderte mich auch nicht mehr, dass er das Kind damals um keinen Preis seinem anderen Vater hatte überlassen wollen.

Harry kannte Draco, sein Vater hatte ihn töten wollen und er selbst hatte ihm Rache geschworen. Um nichts in der Welt, würde er für ein Kind ein solches Szenario heraufbeschwören, wie er es mit Draco erlebt hatte.

Sein Kind.

Ich hatte gewusst, dass Amorina die beste Wahl war, doch selbst sie hatte am Ende gezweifelt, dass er es schaffte das Baby zu akzeptieren, doch mal wieder hatte er alle überrascht.

Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich, wie ihm das immer wieder gelang. Eigentlich müsste ich ihn doch kennen. Eigentlich müsste ich doch wissen, dass er seine Entscheidungen mit dem Herzen trifft.

Und Lilly Ann war eine Herzensentscheidung.

„Wie geht es Ron und Hermione?" Ich hob den Blick und sah ihn überrascht an. Das hatte ich nicht erwartet. Als mir Amorina mitgeteilt hatte, dass er seinen Namen geändert hatte, wusste ich, dass er mit der Vergangenheit abgeschlossen hatte. In jeder Beziehung.

Ich fragte mich, ob es Absicht war, dass sie uns allein gelassen hatte.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du nach ihnen fragst." Harry senkte den Blick.

„An manche Dinge gewöhnt man sich leichter, an andere weniger leicht!"

„Sie hätten es verdient, Harry! Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob gerade Hermione nicht vielleicht noch heute unter der Frage, was aus dir geworden ist, leidet! Dieser letzte Eindruck von dir, den sie in Zaubertränke hatten, hat ihnen beiden glaube ich große Angst gemacht! Ich habe ihnen zwar immer wieder glaubhaft versichert, dass du dich erholt hast, doch ich bin mir sicher, sie würden das lieber von dir selbst hören!"

„Ich schätze, dazu bin ich zu feige!"

„Du, Harry???" Manchmal setzte eindeutig sein Verstand aus und er lachte nun selber leise.

„Lächerlich, ich weiß! Aber glauben Sie wirklich, dass Ron die Sache mit Lilly Ann verstehen würde? Bei 'Mione mach ich mir da keine Sorgen, aber Ron! ...Manchmal verstehe ich es doch selber nicht!"

Harrys Blick ging nun ins Leere. Mir war klar, was er meinte.

Es war unmöglich, Lilly Anns zweiten Vater zu verleugnen. Ich denke, er lag richtig mit seiner Einschätzung, doch etwas verblüffte mich noch sehr viel mehr.

Er weigerte sich noch immer, zu akzeptieren, was die Existenz seiner Tochter eigentlich bedeutete.

Und das größte Problem dabei war, dass ich es im Grunde selber nicht verstehen konnte.

**Harry POV**

Okay!

Ganz ruhig!

Nicht nervös werden!

Keine Panik!

Ich versuchte tief durchzuatmen.

Es war schwierig.

Snape hatte in den letzten Wochen des Schuljahres alle Tränke, die für die Prüfung relevant waren noch einmal gebraut, also hatte ich es im Keller unseres Hauses genauso getan, aber da war es nebensächlich gewesen, wie es gelang und vor allem hatte er mir nicht über die Schulter geschaut dabei.

Natürlich hatte Albus all meine Arbeiten an Severus weitergereicht. Sie waren von ihm persönlich korrigiert worden. Und natürlich hatte er regelmäßig etwas daran auszusetzen gehabt, aber das war jetzt nebensächlich.

Das Snape mir mehr oder weniger über die Schulter schaute, war ich gar nicht mehr gewöhnt und genau das war heute der Fall.

Die verdammte Kristallkugel stand neben mir auf dem Arbeitstisch und die Fledermaus konnte mich darin sehen. Unablässig starrte er mich an, obwohl er wusste, dass eine zuverlässige Aufsichtsperson im Raum war.

Es war ein Schock für mich gewesen, als Albus mir mitteilte, das Snape darauf bestand. Er hatte sich ja sogar angeboten, auch bei Zaubertränke selbst die Prüfung durchzuführen, doch Snape hatte sich geweigert.

Und ich war der Dumme dabei. Meine Hände begannen so zu zittern, dass ich sie sinken ließ. Ausgerechnet einen Lehrer aus Hogwarts hier in Amorinas gemütlichen Haus direkt vor der Nase sitzen zu haben, selbst, wenn es nur in einer Kristallkugel war, war eine schreckliche Erfahrung.

Ich konnte ihn höhnisch Lächeln sehen.

Er war der einzige, der ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste Theater aufführte, seit er wusste, dass Albus mich auch die Abschlussprüfung außerhalb von Hogwarts schreiben ließ.

Alle anderen Lehrer hatten sich zwar gewundert, doch natürlich Professor Dumbledores Entscheidung, die auch vom Ministerium genehmigt war, akzeptiert.

Das war der einzige Vorteil, Harry Potter gewesen zu sein.

Es nützte mir aber im Moment gar nichts, denn es half mir in Sachen Snape nicht weiter. Ich konnte Rinas besorgten Blick spüren und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass die Zeit verrann.

Lilly Ann schlief. Sie war mit einem Schlafzauber belegt, etwas, was ich sonst hasste, aber anders konnten wir das Problem nicht lösen.

Amorina musste meine Prüfung beaufsichtigen. Die Wiege meiner Kleinen stand so, dass Snape sie nicht sehen konnte.

Mist verdammter!

Er würde mich nicht kriegen!

Und er war schuld daran, dass meine arme Kleine vier Stunden durchschlafen musste. Ich knallte meine bisherigen Aufzeichnungen auf den Tisch und sah Snape aufschrecken.

Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, begann ich von vorn.

Zwei Stunden später füllte ich meinen Trank in eine Phiole und verkorkte sie, schenkte Severus Snape ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln und gab Amorina einen Wink, dass sie das Zeug weitergeben sollte.

„Sie haben noch Zeit, Mister Potter!"

„Ich brauche keine Zeit mehr! Sie können das Zeug haben! Ich bin fertig!" Mehr, als es jetzt war, würde es nicht werden und ich war mir ziemlich sicher mich gut geschlagen zu haben.

Das war etwas, was mich überraschte. In Hogwarts hatte ich alle Freiheit der Welt gehabt, mich aufs Lernen zu konzentrieren und hier, obwohl ich mit Lilly Ann alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, hier machte es mir gar keine Probleme mehr.

„Gut!", sagte Snape inzwischen mit Bosheit in der Stimme, „Destination: Zaubertränke-Kerker. Wir haben extra für sie einen Kamin angezündet, Mister Potter!" In Hogwarts wusste niemand, dass ich nicht mehr Potter hieß. Darauf hatte ich bestanden. Albus würde für die Richtigkeit meiner Unterlagen sorgen.

‚Schwätz du nur, alte Fledermaus!', dachte ich und sah mich nach Rina um.

„Hast du es gehört?"

„Ja, hab ich!" entgegnete sie mit einem undeutbaren Lächeln und nahm meine Prüfungsunterlagen. „Du warst spitze, Harry!...Professor Snape, ich bin gleich bei ihnen!" Ohne zu zögern löschte sie die Kristallkugel und meinte zu mir:

„Weck deinen kleinen Liebling und geh an die frische Luft!...Ist ja eine unglaubliche Suppe hier unten!"

Das musste sie mir nicht zweimal sagen, ich nahm Lilly Ann aus der Wiege, weckte sie auf und ging mit ihr hinaus in den Garten.

**Draco POV**

Er hatte ‚Mister Potter' gesagt, da war ich mir absolut sicher!

Mein Hauslehrer benahm sich schon seit Beginn dieser Prüfung äußerst seltsam. Normalerweise schwirrte er die ganze Zeit durch den Kerker und ließ keinen aus den Augen.

Heute taten das Professor Sinistra und Professor Vektor für ihn und er starrte die ganze Zeit in die Kristallkugel auf seinem Tisch, so als ließe er jemanden nicht aus den Augen.

Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit das Gefühl gehabt, diesen Blick zu kennen. Als ich jetzt Harrys Namen aufschnappte, hatte ich irgendwie nicht den geringsten Zweifel, dass er es war, der irgendwo seine Prüfung in Zaubertränke schrieb.

Harry.

Ich hatte überraschend lange gebraucht, darüber hinwegzukommen, dass ich ihn wahrscheinlich nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

Und ich hatte noch länger gebraucht, mir das einzugestehen.

Als Albus Dumbledore den besorgten Schülern erklärt hatte, dass Harry Potter aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde, hatte schockiertes Schweigen geherrscht und bei den Gryffindors hatte es einige Mädchen gegeben, die zu weinen begannen.

Überrascht hatte mich, dass auch Granger weinte. Inzwischen wusste ich, dass niemand eine Ahnung hatte, wo Harry war. Nicht einmal seine besten Freunde.

Und jetzt schrieb er die Abschlussprüfungen für den ZAG.

Das war ein starkes Stück.

Ich ließ Snape nicht aus den Augen. Die Kristallkugel interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Vermutlich gab es nichts mehr zu sehen. Er ging zum Kamin hinüber.

Noch so eine Kuriosität. Noch nie hatte in den Kerkern der Kamin gebrannt.

Doch der Zweck wurde mir schnell klar. Eine Frau erschien in den Flammen und sie erinnerte mich erschreckend an Professor McGonagall, mit ihren strengen, kalten Zügen.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen und ich bekam den Eindruck, dass sie Snape auslachte.

Meine Güte! Ich könnte wetten, Harry hatte kein gutes Haar an seinem Lieblingslehrer gelassen.

Sie reichte eine Hogwartsmappe mit den Prüfungsunterlagen zu Snape und schickte seine übliche Prüfungsausstattung hinterher: Federn, mit denen man nicht schummeln konnte, verhexte Pergamente, die alles zeigten, was je darauf geschrieben worden war, die Zutaten und alle anderen Hilfsmittel die keinen Betrug zuließen.

Argwöhnischer Paranoiker! Wenn Dumbledore zuließ, dass Harry seine Prüfungen außerhalb machte, würde er auch dafür sorgen, dass er keinen Schmu machen konnte.

Soweit konnte man sich auf den alten Kauz verlassen.

Gleich darauf war die Frau wieder verschwunden, Snape ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, legte die Sachen dort ab und begann nun den Rest seiner Schüler mit seiner Anwesenheit zu quälen, doch es war nicht zu übersehen, dass es ihn in den Fingern juckte, einen Blick auf das zu werfen, was Harry gemacht hatte.

Immer wieder schlenderte er unauffällig an seinem Tisch vorbei, solange bis er es aufgab, die Mappe öffnete und zu lesen begann.

Da sein Gesicht dabei immer finsterer wurde, wusste ich, dass man Harry gratulieren konnte. Er hatte es ohne Zweifel geschafft, eine gute Leistung abzuliefern und Severus Snape die Laune gründlich zu verderben.

Ich versank in Gedanken. Meine Sachen hatte ich fertig. Zaubertränke war schon immer ein Klacks für mich.

Harrys Name hatte meine Erinnerungen wieder aufgerüttelt und ich fragte mich, wie er am Unterricht teilgenommen haben könnte, ohne hier zu sein. Sehr schnell glitt ich jedoch wie üblich zu der Frage ab, die mir seit damals keine Ruhe mehr ließ.

Was wäre wohl zwischen uns beiden passiert, wenn er Hogwarts nicht verlassen hätte?

Und was, bei allen schwarzen Hexen, hatte es zu bedeuten, dass ich einfach nicht hinter mir lassen konnte, was in der Nacht nach St. Valentine passiert war?

Nicht mal nach all der Zeit und all den anderen, die nach ihm gekommen waren..

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

Es war immer wieder etwas Besonderes. Ich hatte es nun schon so oft erlebt und doch war es jedes Mal von neuem ein erhebendes Gefühl.

Einen Jahrgang nach bestandenen Prüfungen ins Leben zu entlassen, machte mich stolz. Stolz auf das, was diese jungen Zauberer und Hexen geleistet hatten, stolz auf das, was Hogwarts als Ganzes leistete.

Und doch empfand ich diesmal einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust.

Es hätte auch Harrys große Abschlussfeier sein sollen. Er hatte es sich so hart verdient. Er hatte so viel für uns alle getan und nun schloss er hinter Hermione als Zweitbester ab, weigerte sich jedoch nach Hogwarts zu kommen, um sein Diplom persönlich entgegenzunehmen.

Nicht mal das tat er.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange Amorina und ich auf ihn eingeredet hatten, erst Recht als feststand, wie gut er gewesen war, doch er hatte sich hinter Lilly Ann versteckt und darauf beharrt nicht an der Abschlussfeier teilzunehmen.

Keiner hatte erwartet, dass er es so gut machen würde. Nicht einmal Remus und dieser hatte wirklich Gottvertrauen in ihn. Severus natürlich erst recht nicht. Ich hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass es gerade ihn besonders wurmte, Harry selbst in seinem Fach so hervorragend abschneiden zu sehen.

Minerva war einfach nur Stolz auf Harry, auch wenn er natürlich keine Punkte mehr für Gryffindor holen hatte können.

Dank Hermione Granger hatten sie jedoch den Hauspokal trotzdem gewonnen.

Besonders für sie und Ron wäre es wohl wichtig gewesen, ihn noch einmal zu treffen, sicher sein zu können, dass es ihm tatsächlich wieder gut ging, doch er weigerte sich.

In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er ein furchtbarer Lügner war, war das vielleicht sogar verständlich, doch deswegen hatte ich trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er andere Gründe hatte.

Mein Blick wanderte hinüber zum Tisch der Slytherins.

Draco Malfoy war wie immer das Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit. Er stand als Zweitbester in der Chronik der Hogwartsabsolventen. Harry betrachtete sich nicht als Hogwartsabsovent. Das wusste ich, doch das hätte mich nicht wirklich interessiert.

Noch war ich Leiter dieser Schule.

Doch das Ministerium hatte mir einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Harry hatte zwar seine Prüfung nach den Standards von Hogwarts gemacht, doch als Howgwartsabsolvent konnte ich ihn nicht führen, denn er war zur Prüfung nicht hier gewesen.

Nur Schüler, die auch ihre Prüfung in Hogwarts gemacht hatten, galten auch als Absolventen. Nur sie durften in der Chronik stehen.

Draco war der Gewinner in dieser Sache. Er stand auf Platz zwei.

Noch immer konnte ich nicht begreifen, wie zwischen diesen beiden ein Miracle zustande kommen konnte.

**Draco POV**

„Na das ist ja ein Ding!", Pansy hatte ihr in dunkelgrünes Leder gebundenes Slytherin-Jahrbuch auf geschlagen und starrte es mit offenem Mund an. „Wieso ist Potter im Abschlussjahrbuch?"

Augenblicklich schnappte ich mir meine eigene Ausgabe, die wir zusammen mit dem Abschlussdiplom überreicht bekommen hatten und schlug sie auf.

Tatsächlich. Harry war drin, seine ZAG's standen darunter und das Foto konnte nicht alt sein, denn so kannte ich ihn nicht.

Was immer mit Harry Potter passiert war, es hatte ihm verdammt gut getan.

Warum in aller Welt gab mir das jetzt einen Stich?

„Hatte der alte Kauz nicht gesagt, er käme aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht zurück? Krank sieht der aber nicht aus!" Inzwischen herrschte an allen Tischen Unruhe und Pansy brachte zum Ausdruck, was die meisten an unserem Tisch dachten.

„Wie hat er seine ZAG's gemacht? Das kann doch gar nicht sein!...Schaut euch das an, er muss einer der besten gewesen sein!", bemerkte nun Blaise und ich stellte fest, dass sie Recht hatte. Nur Granger, zwei Ravenclaws und ich hatten so viele ZAG's, wie unter Harrys Namen standen.

Die Diskussion, einmal aufgeflammt, ging nun heftig hin und her. Vor allem mokierten sich meine Hauskameraden darüber, dass er so gut abgeschnitten hatte.

Ich achtete nicht darauf. Ich starrte das Bild an.

Es war ein Muggelfoto, genauso schwarz-weiß, wie die magischen, doch ohne Bewegung. Er wirkte verschlossen. Seine Augen zeigten eine Vorsicht, die mir fremd war, so als wolle er der Welt nicht mehr zeigen, wer er war.

Die schwarzen Haare waren ein wenig länger als früher, das Gesicht wirkte schmaler.

„Hey, er sieht wirklich verdammt gut aus! Noch besser als früher!", schnappte ich plötzlich auf. Es kam erneut von Pansy. Zustimmendes Gemurmel war von einigen anderen Mädchen zu hören.

Besten Dank, alte Kuh!

Sie brachte zum Ausdruck, was mir durch den Kopf ging. Harry sah tatsächlich verdammt gut aus.

Warum musste mir das schon wieder einen Stich versetzen?

Meine Laune wurde von Minute zu Minute düsterer. Das war nicht die Art Erinnerung, die ich mir für meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts vorgestellt hatte.

„Malfoy?" Es war Grangers Stimme, die mich aus meinen verworrenen Gedanken riss. Sie stand vor mir und hielt mir ihr dunkelrotes Gryffindorjahrbuch entgegen.

„Was willst du denn hier?", schnarrte ich sie kalt an. Sie erwartete doch nicht etwa wirklich einen Vers zur Erinnerung von mir, oder?

„Für Harry! Vielleicht willst du ja auch deinen Senf dazu geben!", erwiderte sie völlig unbeeindruckt und ließ mich nicht aus den Augen.

Himmel noch mal, wie kam sie denn auf die Idee?

Als ich das Buch jedoch aufschlug, wusste ich warum. Wenn ich das richtig überblickte, hatten bis jetzt alle Schüler der Abschlussklasse unterschrieben und nur die Slytherins fehlten noch.

Meine Hauskameraden warteten auf meine Reaktion.

Sie starrten mich, ob der Tatsache, dass ich das Buch überhaupt genommen hatte an, als hätte ich plötzlich Hörner bekommen und ich spürte einen Kloß im Hals. Das kam auch selten vor.

Einerseits wollte ich mir keine Blöße geben, andererseits wollte ein Teil von mir Harry Potter Lebwohl sagen und ich wusste, dass das hier die letzte Chance dafür war.

„Hast du 'ne Feder?"

Na bravo, ich wurde immer besser! Aber es war leider so, dass ich tatsächlich keine dabei hatte. Sie reichte mir eine weiße Eulenfeder und augenblicklich musste ich an Hedwig denken, die in Hogwarts zurück geblieben war.

Warum er das getan hatte, verstand ich bis heute nicht.

So, nun war ich in Besitz einer Feder, jetzt musste ich mir nur noch ganz genau überlegen, wie weit ich mich zum Narren machen wollte.

Shit!

Letztendlich tat ich etwas, was ich sonst nie tat und Pansy neben mir sah mich entsprechend irritiert an, doch das war mir gleich. Mir war auch gleich, dass Harry damit garantiert nichts anfangen konnte, es ging nur ums Prinzip.

Ich unterschrieb mit Draco Dorian Malfoy und setzte noch mein Siegel darunter.

Es war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich das tat. Normalerweise gab es nur ein kaum leserliches Malfoy und garantiert kein Siegel und mir war klar, das Pansy sich dessen ganz deutlich bewusst war, denn sie hatte dieses kaum leserliche Malfoy in ihrem Buch, doch das war mir egal.

Sollten sie denken, was sie wollten!

Es ging um Harry und in diesem Moment begriff ich, dass er mich vermutlich niemals mehr ganz loslassen würde.

Zwischen uns hatte sich etwas geändert, das nicht mehr auszulöschen war. Es mochte sein, dass es nur diese eine Nacht gewesen war, doch ich hatte in diesen Stunden etwas begriffen, das meine Sicht auf Harry vollkommen veränderte.

Er mochte ein Held sein, doch er war genauso allein, wie ich.

Am Ende hatten alle unterschrieben, auch die Slytherins. Ich erntete einige beleidigte Blicke, doch das war mir egal. Sogar Granger hatte mich mit rätselhaftem Blick angesehen, als ich ihr das Buch zurückgab, aber das war mir genauso egal.

Ich war ein Malfoy! Was interessierten mich die Ansichten der anderen.

Es war Grangers Jahrbuch. Ihr Name prangte in goldenen Lettern unter dem Gryffindorwappen auf dem Einband. Sie wollte es für ihren Freund hergeben und ich stellte fest, dass mir das eine gewisse Achtung abrang, auch wenn es mich doch eigentlich nicht überraschen dürfte.

Als sie all ihre Unterschriften zusammen hatte, ging sie mit Weasley an ihrer Seite zu Dumbledore und gab ihm das Buch.

Es war Zufall, dass ich am nächsten Tag auf dem Bahnhof mitbekam, wie Albus Dumbledore an Hermione, die als eine der letzten in den Zug stieg, heran trat und ihr ein anderes Jahrbuch mit rotem Ledereinband und Gryffindorwappen überreichte.

Sie warf nur einen einzigen Blick darauf, bevor ihr die Tränen aus den Augen stürzten und ich verrenkte mir unauffällig den Hals um den Einband zu sehen, als sie das Buch hochhielt, um es Weasley zu zeigen, der offenbar schon im Zug war.

Auf dem Einband stand in vertrauten goldenen Lettern **_Harry James Potter Jahrgang 1997/98_**.

**Harry POV**

Ich starrte das Buch an, wie ich es schon getan hatte, als Albus es mir weitergab.

Hermiones Abschlussjahrbuch.

Das war das einzige, was ich vergessen hatte, komplett. Und Amorina hatte auch noch mitgespielt und Albus ein Foto von mir beschafft.

Jetzt prangte mein Bild einschließlich meiner ZAG's im Hogwarts-Abschlußjahrbuch 97/98, doch das war eigentlich Nebensache.

Es traf mich tief zu sehen, dass mein ganzer Jahrgang unterschrieben hatte, sogar die Slytherins und Draco.

Ich gestand es mir nur ungern ein, doch diese Unterschrift war eine von denen, die ich besonders lange angestarrt hatte.

‚Draco Dorian Malfoy' stand da, mit Siegel.

Und ich fragte mich, ob er das bei allen gemacht hatte.

Ich hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass er mit zweitem Vornamen Dorian hieß.

Ein nobler Name, so wie der ganze Kerl, wenn er nur nicht so eisig wäre.

Mein Blick hing eine Ewigkeit an seinem Foto und ich registrierte jede einzelne Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Lilly Ann. Es war schockierend und ich begrub die Hoffnung, dass sich daran jemals etwas ändern würde.

Draco hatte meiner Tochter ganz klar seinen Stempel aufgedrückt. Keiner, der ihn kannte, würde nur einen Augenblick daran zweifeln, dass Lilly Ann genauso seine Tochter war, wie sie meine war.

Sie war ihm zu ähnlich und jeden morgen, wenn sie die Augen aufschlug und mich mit all ihrer Herzlichkeit anstrahlte, gab es mir einen Stich, denn ich musste daran denken, das Draco mich niemals so ansehen würde.

Doch im Grunde waren es ein paar wenige Worte von Ron und Hermione, die mich heute Nacht keinen Schlaf finden ließen.

Ich hatte ihre Fotos stundenlang betrachtet, doch in mein Herz hatte sich gegraben, was sie mir wohl zum tausendsten mal versichert hatten, ohne es jemals in Worte gefasst zu haben:

_Wann immer Du uns brauchst, wir sind für dich da! _

Sie hatten beide unterschrieben und ich wusste, dass sie jedes Wort meinten. Niemals zuvor hatte etwas meine Entschlossenheit, die Vergangenheit hinter mir zu lassen, so sehr ins Wanken gebracht, wie diese wenigen Worte.

Gedankenverloren starrte ich von meinem Lieblingsplatz, der breiten Fensterbank meines Zimmers, in die Dunkelheit hinaus, die Gesichter von Ron und Hermione deutlich vor Augen und einen nagenden Schmerz im Herzen, denn das war der Abschied, der mir von allen am schwersten gefallen war.

‚Sie hätten es verdient!', hatte Albus zu mir gesagt und er hatte Recht, doch mir fehlte ganz einfach der Mut. Mir fehlte der Mut, mich der Wahrheit zu stellen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihn jemals aufbringen würde.

Ich konnte Lilly Anns leise Atemzüge hören. Noch lag sie in ihrem Bettchen, doch irgendwann in der Nacht würde sie anfangen leise vor sich hin zu schimpfen, so lange bis ich sie zu mir holte.

Amorina schimpfte mich dafür, doch ich sah keinen Grund Lilly Ann diese Nähe zu verweigern. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob ich das tat um sie für meine Abneigung während der Schwangerschaft zu entschädigen, doch selbst dann war es mir egal.

Ich liebte es, sie ganz nah bei mir zu haben.

Wie sollte ich nur meinen Freunden beibringen, dass ich eine Tochter von Draco Malfoy hatte?

War das denn überhaupt möglich?

Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort. Ich wollte Ron und Hermione wieder sehen, doch anlügen wollte ich sie nicht und ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen zu müssen, machte mir Angst, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie besonders Ron darauf reagieren würde.

Ich hatte Albus mein eigenes Jahrbuch für Hermione gegeben, denn schließlich hatte sie ja nun keins mehr. Nur ein einziges Wort hatte ich zustande gebracht und selbst das war zittrig, doch es war absolut ehrlich.

_Danke! _

**tbc******


	4. IV

**Titel: **Miracle (4/7Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail: **KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Dazu sag ich diesmal nicht viel.

**Beta: **fiZi und Wasserhexe von Animexx. Danke für alles.

**Big thanks für die Reviews an:** ayrana, phoenixfeder, Babsel, Angie, Nathalya, ina, mosito, DarkLuzie, BlueStar84, Deedochan und Honigdrache. Vielen Dank an Euch! Ich finde es klasse, wenn jemand einen review schreibt. Das macht mich immer total happy und spornt mich an, weiterzumachen.

mosito: HdZ wird auf jeden Fall zu Ende geschrieben, werd doch nicht mein Lieblings-Story brach liegen lassen! Nie und Nimmer! Geplant ist das nächste chap als Weihnachstgeschenk. Malsehen, ob es klappt.

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen.

GLG KimRay

PS: Das nächste HD chap kommt entweder noch heute, oder morgen!

**IV.**

**Harry POV**

„Harry?...Harry, wo steckst du?"

„Oben, Rina! Warte, ich komme gleich!", antwortete ich ihr, „Ich bin gleich wieder da, Süße!" Entschlossen hob ich eine ziemlich unwillige Lilly Ann in ihr Laufgitter zurück. Es gab keinen größeren Fehler, als das zu vergessen.

Seit sie kurz nach ihrem ersten Geburtstag begonnen hatte zu Laufen, war es richtig gefährlich, sie aus den Augen zu lassen. Es war ja schon eine Hasenjagd gewesen, als sie zu krabbeln begonnen hatte, doch jetzt bedeutete es Gefahr für Leib und Leben, denn notfalls flog sie auch ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste die Treppe hinunter.

Ihr unwilliges Quietschen folgte mir natürlich auf dem Fuße, doch inzwischen hatte ich gelernt, das auch mal zu ignorieren.

„Was ist denn, Rina?...Oh..."Die Küche sah aus, als wäre etwas...na ja...vermutlich explodiert und es sah ganz so aus, als sei es das Abendessen gewesen.

„Spar dir ja jeden Kommentar!", funkelte mich meine Ersatzmutter an und ich tat, wie mir befohlen.

„Soll ich dir helfen?"

„Nein, du sollst für mich ins Savoy-Hotel gehen und meine Karten für das Kammerkonzert am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag abholen! Das sollst du! Hier das habe ich fabriziert und ich kriege es auch wieder hin!"Amorina hatte ein Faible für Muggelküche. Sie hatte ein Faible für alles, was mit den Muggeln zu tun hatte.

Nicht umsonst stand ihr Haus in einem Muggelviertel, hatte elektrischen Strom und einen Fernseher, etwas, was besonders Lilly Ann faszinierte, seit sie es mitbekommen hatte.

„Kein Problem, aber Lilly Ann nehme ich nicht mit! Ich hol sie nur schnell runter! Sie wird begeistert sein von dem Chaos, dass du...äh...verursacht hast!"Irgendetwas, das eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Tomatensoße hatte, zierte ihre weißen Küchenmöbel und hinterließ inzwischen ein ziemlich abstraktes Muster.

Ich konnte Rina lachen hören, als ich die Küche wieder verließ um meine noch immer schimpfende Tochter zu holen.

Draußen dämmerte es schon und es wurde sehr kalt, sobald die Sonne unterging. Morgen war Weihnachten und wir hatten die längste Nacht des Jahres gerade erst hinter uns.

Nicht, dass die Kälte normalerweise ein Problem für Lilly Ann wäre, aber leider war sie mir erst gestern so schnell entwischt, dass sie innerhalb von Sekunden kopfüber im Schnee verschwunden war. Amorinas Wärmezauber hatte den Rest gesorgt..

Augenblicke später war sie vom schmelzenden Schnee durchnässt gewesen und seit dem nieste sie. Ich hatte keine große Lust, es noch schlimmer zu machen, als es schon war.

„Hör auf zu schimpfen, Süße!", meinte ich nun, als ich sie hochnahm und das Laufgitter in die Küche hexte. „Daddy muss für Rina etwas erledigen! Aber ich denke, du wirst deinen Spaß haben! Rina hat in der Küche Chaos gemacht und du darfst ihr sagen, was sie als erstes zu tun hat, okay!"Ein strahlendes Lächeln und ein begeistertes Quietschen war die Antwort.

Lilly Ann liebte Chaos und inzwischen liebte sie auch Amorina.

Wenig später war ich auf dem Weg durch das weihnachtlich erleuchtete St. Moritz. Das die Muggel es aber auch immer so übertreiben mussten.

Im ganzen Ort herrschte buntes Treiben, Weihnachtslieder klangen aus jedem Geschäft, geschmückte Tannenbäume glitzerten an jeder Ecke und es gab Touristen über Touristen. Das war das einzige, was mich hier wirklich aufregte.

Zum Glück stand Amorinas Haus in einem ruhigern Teil der Stadt.

Das Savoy war mitten im Zentrum. Das nobelste Hotel überhaupt. Normalerweise mied ich Orte wie diesen, denn dort gab es mir einfach zu viele Menschen. Rina jedoch, ging regelmäßig mit einem alten Freund hier her zum Essen und sie die kleineren, exklusiven Kammerkonzerte.

Sollte sie.

Mich brachten keine zehn Pferde freiwillig in diese steife Atmosphäre. Ich gehörte da nicht hin und damit war ich ganz zufrieden.

**Draco POV**

Ich könnte nicht sagen, was das erste war, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Beides war auffällig genug.

Christina, eine bildhübsche junge Frau, die abends regelmäßig Dienst an der Rezeption machte, flirtete. Etwas, was ich sie noch nie hatte tun sehen. Nicht einmal ich hatte sie dazu gebracht, mich anders, als nichts sagend höflich anzulächeln und jetzt flirtete sie.

Doch das Objekt ihrer Begierde war hier, in der Halle des Savoy, wo jeder im Smoking, Anzug, oder edlem Pelzmantel herum lief, noch ein wenig auffälliger – ein hoch gewachsener, schlanker Mann in verwaschenen Jeans, Bergschuhen, einer Daunenjacke und unglaublich schwarzen Haaren, die mich augenblicklich an Harrys erinnerten.

Es störte sich jedoch keiner daran, dass er da an der Rezeption stand. Das war etwas, was ich an diesem Hotel besonders mochte. Was auch immer man tat, es wurde geflissentlich ignoriert.

Ich hatte den Vorteil der teuren Muggelhotels schon vor längerer Zeit entdeckt. Ich fiel darin nicht auf. Die Muggel waren an den Malfoys nicht interessiert und das war ein gutes Gefühl.

Christina lachte gerade leise und ich beschloss augenblicklich, mir diesen Mann genauer anzusehen. Einem kleinen Abenteuer stand ich immer recht offen gegenüber und wenn er die sonst so korrekte Christina zum Lachen brachte, musste er schon etwas besonderes sein.

Entschlossen ignorierte ich die anderen beiden Angestellten hinter der Rezeption und hielt auf die zwei zu.

Ich hatte sie fast erreicht, als der Mann den Kopf ein wenig wandte, nicht weit genug, um mich zu sehen, doch weit genug, um von mir erkannt zu werden.

Mein Herzschlag geriet ins Stolpern und die Kehle wurde mir eng. Selbst meine sonst so selbstsicheren Schritte stockten einen Sekundenbruchteil lang.

Der Fakt, Harry Potter ausgerechnet an der Rezeption des Savoy in St. Moritz wieder zu begegnen, brachte selbst mich aus der Fassung.

Und die Tatsache, dass er in natura noch weit aus besser aussah, als auf diesem Foto im Jahrbuch, gab mir kurzfristig den Rest, doch ich wäre kein Malfoy, wenn ich mich nicht augenblicklich gefangen hätte.

Manchmal spielte das Schicksal schon seltsame Spielchen, und ohne auch noch einen Moment lang über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken, beschloss ich meine Bekanntschaft mit Harry gründlich aufzufrischen.

Er bemerkte mich nicht. Ich hatte Muse ihn ausgiebig zu betrachten. Christina schob gerade zwei Karten für das Kammerkonzert am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag in einen Umschlag und schenkte ihm dabei ein warmes Lächeln.

Keine Chance, Herzchen. , ging es mir durch den Kopf und seinem ruhigen, emotionslosen Blick, den er trotz des freundlichen Lächelns beibehielt, konnte ich das deutlich ansehen.

Es sah nicht so aus, als hätte sie dieses ganz spezielle Detail geändert. Umso besser.

Bei allen schwarzen Hexen, manchmal spielte mir das Glück wirklich in die Hände. Etwas Besseres hätte mir Weihnachten in St. Moritz nicht passieren können.

„Hallo, Harry!", meinte ich mit genau dem richtigen Maß an Vertrautheit in der Stimme und erst diese zwei Worte lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit voll auf mich.

Was sich daraufhin in seinem Gesicht abspielte, würde ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen.

Nie zuvor hatte ich Harry ohne Maske gesehen, doch in diesem Moment passierte genau das.

Er war zu überrascht, vollkommen überrumpelt.

Und das war es auch, was ich als erstes sah, seine grenzenlose Überraschung, doch was folgte, entzog sich vollkommen meinem Begriffsvermögen.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte zu blankem Entsetzen und dann zu schockierter Panik.

Die schmale Hand, mit der er nach dem Umschlag griff, den ihm Christina in diesem Moment irritiert hinhielt, zitterte.

Auf ihr verwundertes ‚Mister Evans' reagierte er nicht.

Er wandte sich um und stürmte wie von Furien gehetzt aus der Hotellobby.

Christina blinzelte kurz überrascht mit den Augen und ich spürte, wie ihr Blick, nun wieder völlig korrekt, zu mir wechselte, doch ich war zu keiner Reaktion fähig und etwas sagte mir, das man mir meine grenzenlose Verwunderung auch ansah, denn einen Moment später fragte sie vorsichtig:

„Ist mit ihnen alles in Ordnung, Mister Malfoy?"

Reiß dich zusammen, Draco! Ich hatte das schon lange nicht mehr als so schwierig empfunden.

„Alles bestens!", konzentrierte ich mich auf die Angestellte, die nach ihrem Flirtversuch mit Harry jeden Reiz für mich verloren hatte. Sie spürte den Wechsel und reagierte völlig professionell.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Ich wollte nur nach den Karten für das Konzert fragen, sind die noch da?"Es war mir völlig gleichgültig, welchen Eindruck ich nun bei ihr hinterließ. Ich musste Harry wieder finden und herausbekommen, was das gerade zu bedeuten gehabt hatte.

Der Gedanke darauf noch zwei Tage warten zu müssen, begeisterte mich nicht besonders.

Eigentlich kannte ich die Präsentation dieses Stückes schon und war nicht besonders begeistert davon, doch das war nebensächlich. Ich musste ihn treffen und das war die einzige Möglichkeit dazu.

„Natürlich! Möchten sie beide?", fragte Christina nun in ihrem üblichen geschäftsmäßigen Ton.

„Nein, ich brauche nur eine!"

„Wird erledigt! Ich lasse sie am Eingang für sie hinterlegen!"

„Danke! Das ist nett von ihnen!"

Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, wandte ich mich ab. Es war mir klar, was sie dachte, doch das war unwichtig.

Eigentlich hatte ich das Hotel verlassen wollen, doch das hatte ich vollkommen vergessen und so fand ich mich ein paar Minuten später in meinem Zimmer wieder, mir erst jetzt des vollen Eindrucks bewusst, den die Begegnung mit Harry bei mir hinterlassen hatte.

Mit zitternden Händen ließ ich mich in einen der Sessel fallen und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Niemals hatte ich erwartet, ihn wieder zu sehen.

Nach meinem Hogwartsabschluss hatte ich einen kurzen Versuch gestartet ihn zu finden, doch er war mit einem höchst effektiven Anti-Tracking-Spell belegt und nicht aufzuspüren.

Da auch seine Freunde noch immer nichts wussten, hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben und nun stand er in der Lobby des Savoy an der Rezeption, um Konzertkarten abzuholen.

Mit den Nerven plötzlich völlig am Ende stand ich auf, schenkte mir an der Hausbar einen Wodka ein und stürzte ihn hinunter, denn die Wirkung, die dieses Wiedersehen auf mich hatte, erschreckte mich nun doch.

In meinem Kopf loderten die Erinnerungen an diese Nacht vor fast zwei Jahren. Meine Reaktionen darauf waren mir längst vertraut, doch etwas anderes drängte sich bedrohlich in den Vordergrund.

Warum in aller Welt hatte Harry die nackte Panik ergriffen, als ihm klar geworden war, wen er vor sich hatte?

**Harry POV**

Ich rannte. Ich wusste, dass das im Ernstfall nichts ändern würde, doch ich rannte, kaum, das die Menschenmassen weniger wurden und es nicht mehr auffiel.

Meine Hände zitterten. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Die eisige Luft brannte in meinen Lungen, doch das alles war mir vollkommen egal. Ich musste zu Lilly Ann, musste sie in meine Arme nehmen und mich in meinem Zimmer verkriechen.

Ich dachte nicht mal daran zu apparieren, so verstört war ich.

Bis zu dem Moment, als ich ihn wieder gesehen hatte, war mir nicht bewusst gewesen, wovor ich unbewusst schon von Anfang an solche Angst gehabt hatte, doch als er vor mir stand, mich ansprach und dieses übliche eisige Funkeln in den silbernen Augen hatte, hatte ich es begriffen.

Ich hatte Angst, dass er sie mir wegnehmen würde. Ich hatte solche Angst davor, dass ich alle Brücken hinter mir eingerissen hatte.

Draco war der einzige, der möglicherweise eine rechtliche Handhabe dafür hatte. Er war Lilly Anns zweiter Vater – und er war ein Malfoy. Ein Malfoy, der mir Rache geschworen hatte, jemand, der mich hasste, seit er mir das erste mal begegnet war, jemand, der nichts mehr genoss, als mir weh zu tun.

Und nun schubste ihn der Zufall wieder in meinen Weg.

Oh Gott, warum nur war ich gerade in diesem Hotel gewesen?

Was würde er glauben?

Würde er denken, dass ich wie er nur Gast hier war?

Mein Kopf dröhnte auch noch, als ich die Tür zu Amorinas Haus aufschloss, meine Schuhe von den Füßen zerrte, die Jacke in die Ecke schmiss und in die Küche hastete.

„Du bist spät!...Wir haben schon gegessen...bis du etwa gelaufen?...", begrüßte mich Amorinas warme Stimme, doch ich antwortete ihr nicht, ich nahm nur Lilly Ann aus ihrem Hochstuhl, drückte sie an mich und hetzte nach oben.

Sie hatte mich nur angestarrt, zweifellos deutlich spürend, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Harry...Harry, was ist passiert?" Ich hörte Amorina aus der Küche kommen, doch ich antwortete ihr nicht. Ich konnte nicht.

Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Als die Tür zu meinem Zimmer hinter mir zufiel, verschloss ich sie mit einem Zauber. Inzwischen hatten sich Lilly Anns kleine Hände in meinen Pulli gekrallt und ihr Gesicht lag in meiner Halsbeuge.

Ich machte ihr Angst. Das wusste ich, doch die Panik hatte mich so vollkommen im Griff, dass ich es nicht schaffte darauf Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Als könne es rückgängig machen, was gerade geschehen war, kauerte ich mich in die Nische zwischen meinem und Lilly Anns Bett, kuschelte meine Tochter sicher in meine Arme.

Niemals in meinem Leben hatte ich solche Angst gehabt, nicht mal um Sirius, als ich ihn in Voldemorts Händen glaubte, oder in dem Moment, als ich begriff, dass ich es sein musste, der den dunklen Lord tötete.

Nur die Angst zu verlieren, was man mehr liebte, als sein Leben konnte so groß sein und das war es, was mir klar wurde, als meine Kleine in meinen Armen eingeschlafen war.

Sie war für mich das einzige, was noch zählte und nun war ihr zweiter Vater hier in St. Moritz aufgetaucht.

Oh Gott, warum musste ich von allen, die mich kannten ausgerechnet Draco begegnen?

Warum nur ließ mich das Schicksal nicht einfach endlich in Ruhe?

**Amorina POV**

„Harry?...Harry, mach auf, bitte!"

So hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen! Als er in die Küche kam, Lilly Ann aus ihrem Stuhl hob und ohne ein weiteres Wort mit ihr verschwand, hatte er ausgesehen, als sei er einem Geist begegnet.

Die Panik hatte ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben gestanden und er war vollkommen von ihr kontrolliert worden. Wie anders sollte ich mir erklären, dass er sich mit Lilly Ann in seinem Zimmer einsperrte?

„Harry!...Mach auf oder ich komm rein!"Er war noch im Haus, das wusste ich, denn Albus hatte mir einen entsprechenden Zauber darüber gelegt, der mir alles andere anzeigen würde.

Das war meine größte Angst, dass er einfach verschwinden könnte. In diesem Zustand traute ich ihm das zu.

Wieder bekam ich keine Antwort.

Entschlossen sprach ich den Zauber, der mir in meinem Haus jede Tür öffnen würde. Harry wusste das. Er hatte nie etwas dagegen gehabt.

Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Nur das schwache Licht der Sterne schien durchs Fenster. Ich konnte weder ihn noch Lilly Ann entdecken und spürte die Angst in mir aufsteigen.

„Lumos!"

Erst auf den zweiten Blick konnte ich sie entdecken. Er hockte mit ihr in den Armen zusammengekauert zwischen den beiden Betten am Boden. Lilly Ann hatte ihre Ärmchen um seinen gesenkten Kopf geschlungen, so als wolle sie ihn beschützen. Beide schliefen ganz fest.

Unendliche Erleichterung durchflutete mich. Was auch immer passiert war, Harry war nicht davon gelaufen – auch wenn ich mir deutlich bewusst war, dass ihm das garantiert durch den Kopf gegangen war.

**Harry POV**

Ich erwachte als die Tür sich leise schloss, doch ich war mir nicht sicher, ob es wirklich nur das war.

Draco spukte durch meine Träume, deutlich, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Ihn wieder zusehen war wie ein Schock gewesen, in mehr als einer Beziehung und ich wusste, dass ich vielleicht die falscheste Reaktion gezeigt hatte, die es in dieser Situation gab.

Steif kam ich vom Boden auf, Lilly Ann noch immer fest in meinen Armen. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie jetzt aus der Hand geben.

Ihren Vater wieder zu sehen hatte mich vollkommen aus der Fassung gebracht und jetzt, wo ich mich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, wurde mir auch klar warum.

Als ich mich zu Draco umgewandt hatte, hätte ich mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht mit ihm. Der Ton in seiner Stimme hatte zuviel Vertrautheit enthalten und das war mir fremd, denn er hatte mir nie Vertrautheit entgegen gebracht.

Er hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert und war doch ein ganz anderer.

Noch ein wenig größer, als damals, als ich ihn zum letzen Mal gesehen hatte, war er wohl erwachsen geworden, soweit man das mit gerade Mal neunzehn Jahren sein konnte... und es hatte ihm nicht geschadet.

Er sah bei weitem nicht mehr so... korrekt... geschniegelt... was auch immer aus. Jedenfalls ganz anders... und es stand ihm.

Jetzt, wo ich die Ruhe hatte, mir darüber ohne die Bedrohung seiner Gegenwart Gedanken zu machen, war es das erste, was mir klar wurde.

Draco sah gut aus.

So, wie seine Tochter eine süße Maus war, war er ein gut aussehender Mann.

Shit!

Ich spürte das Blut durch mein Adern pochen und hatte schon jetzt das Bedürfnis, mir selbst einen ‚Somnus totalis' zu verpassen. Ich wusste nur zu genau, was es hieß, an Draco als gut aussehend zu denken. Es bedeutete grundsätzlich eine kalte Dusche.

Himmel noch mal, würde das denn niemals vorbei sein? Ich sollte mich dingend nach ein wenig Ablenkung umsehen, natürlich erst, wenn ich sicher war, dass keine Gefahr für Lilly Ann bestand.

Wieder sah ich seine funkelnden, silbernen Augen, wie sie mich befremdend vertraut anblickten. Das Blut schoss mir in die Wangen und die Hitze breitete sich in meinem Magen aus.

Wütend verdrängte ich diese Realität.

Darum ging es nicht. Darum durfte es nicht gehen.

Es ging nicht darum, dass ich ihn noch immer fühlen, berühren, verführen wollte.

Es ging um Lilly Ann.

Lilly Ann war Dracos Tochter, und etwas sagte mir, dass er das nicht einfach ignorieren würde, falls er dahinter kam.

**Amorina POV**

Weihnachten verlief vollkommen verkrampft. Ich versuchte am Morgen aus ihm herauszubekommen, was passiert war, doch er sagte kein Wort. Nur an diesem ersten Tag, als Albus ihn zu mir brachte, war er so verstockt gewesen.

Als Lilly Ann dann wie immer am späten Vormittag aufwachte, gab er sich den Anschein, als sei alles in Ordnung, denn er wusste, dass die Kleine genau spürte, wenn etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte.

Sie war auch nicht so fröhlich und aufgeweckt, wie sonst. Anhänglich klammerte sie sich an ihren Daddy und ließ sich die ganze Zeit herumtragen, obwohl sie genau das eigentlich verweigert hatte, seit sie selbst laufen konnte.

Harry schien es nur recht zu sein, dass sie ständig in seiner Nähe sein wollte. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und ich beobachtete, dass er auch immer wieder aus dem Fenster schaute.

Er war wirklich vollkommen besorgt, doch er sagte keinen Ton. Ein eindeutiger Anfall von Harry-Potter-Syndrom: Nur ich allein kann damit fertig werden.

Und es sah ganz so aus, als würde ich diesmal nicht dagegen ankommen.

Den Grund für Harrys Verhalten begriff ich jedoch sehr viel schneller, als mir lieb war. Ein einziger Blick in ein paar eisige, silbergraue Augen genügte mir vollkommen, um zu verstehen, dass Harry möglicherweise allen Grund hatte, davon zu laufen.

**Harry POV**

„Harry, ich gehe jetzt!"

Schon aus erneut antrainiertem Reflex nahm ich Lilly Ann auf den Arm, als ich hinunter ging, um Amorina einen schönen Abend zu wünschen.

Ich ließ sie nicht mehr aus den Augen, obwohl ich wusste, dass keine wirkliche Gefahr bestand.

Draco wusste ja nicht einmal von ihr, doch ich konnte nicht aus meiner Haut. Selbst als wir Heilig Abend in der Kirche gewesen sind, hätte ich mich am liebsten unter dem Tarnumhang meines Vaters verkrochen, der jetzt zwischen meinen Sachen im Kleiderschrank hing.

Bis gestern war er in meiner alten Hogwartstruhe im Keller gelegen.

Amorina sah mir entgegen, als ich mit Lilly Ann die Treppe herunterkam. Ich wusste, dass sie es bemerkte, doch ich schaffte es nicht, ihr zu sagen, was passiert war.

Sie hatte nie nach Lilly Anns zweitem Vater gefragt, doch ich hatte Angst vor ihrer Argumentation, wenn sie vielleicht mit seinen Rechten kam. Gegen Amorinas Argumente hatte ich keine Chance, denn sie kamen direkt aus dem Herzen.

Besorgt sah sie mich an und strich kurz über meine Wange.

„Ist wirklich alles okay mit dir?"

„Ich krieg das schon hin! Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich wünsch dir einen schönen Abend!"Schon fast automatisch zog ich sie kurz an mich. Niemand hatte sich wohl jemals so viele Sorgen um mich gemacht, wie Amorina DelBianco.

Auch der momentane Zustand würde wieder vorbei gehen. Ich würde eine Weile brauchen, um über die Begegnung mit Draco hinwegzukommen, doch ich würde es schaffen.

Draco hatte keinen Grund, nach mir zu suchen, nicht nach dem Abgang. Das versuchte ich mir die ganze Zeit einzureden.

„Pass auf euch auf und vergiss nicht, ihr die Medizin für den Schnupfen zu geben! Gute Nacht, Harry! Und du auch, meine Süße, Gute Nacht!", sie kniff Lilly Ann sanft in die Wange.

Lilly Ann schmiegte sich unwillig an mich. Sie war müde. Die Erkältung ließ ihr keine Ruhe und erschöpfte sie.

Ich sah Amorina durchs Fenster nach, als sie zum Taxi ging und schon fast im Reflex checkte ich auch noch, ob tatsächlich niemand in der Dunkelheit draußen auf dem Gehweg wartete.

„Da!", Lilly Anns Augen fielen beinahe zu, doch sie brachte trotzdem die Energie auf, eisern nach dem großen Eisbär zu verlangen, den sie von Albus zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

„Hat keinen Platz in deinem Bett, Lilly Ann!"Das stimmte. Das Plüschtier war ein ganzes Stück größer, als Lilly Ann selbst.

„Da!"Wieder streckte sie den Arm nach dem Eisbär aus und dann wies sie auf mein Bett.

Ich wusste ganz genau, was sie wollte. In meinem Bett würden der Bär, Lilly Ann und ich Platz haben. Eigentlich wäre das auch nicht sonderlich abwegig, nur, dass ich letzte Nacht schon ein Problem gehabt hatte, bei dem ich mein Bett lieber für mich allein gehabt hätte. So selten das auch vorkam.

„Currogaris.", das helle Flackern meines Zauberstabes faszinierte Lilly Ann immer von neuem, als jetzt jedoch ihr Eisbär auf Bett taugliche Größe schrumpfte, löste das helle Empörung bei ihr aus.

Es gab ein solches Gezeter, das wir dann eine halbe Stunde später doch zu dritt in meinem Bett lagen, Lilly Ann, ‚Bär' in Originalgröße und ich. Ich wusste schon, warum ich die Zauberei meistens mied, wenn es mein Kind betraf.

Hilfreich fand ich das heute jedoch nicht, denn während Lilly Ann zwischen mich und ihren Eisbären gekuschelt selig schlief, ging mir durch den Kopf, woran ich am liebsten gar nicht denken wollte.

Ich war in den Halbschlaf geglitten, als ich es spürte.

Es war nicht reell. Das wusste ich, doch ich konnte mich dem Gefühl nicht entziehen.

Er war bei mir, real, wie schon lange nicht mehr, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass es unmöglich war. Er war stumm, sagte kein Wort, da war nur dieser ganz spezielle Blick.

Ich konnte ihn nicht deuten. Es war unmöglich. In Dracos Augen war nie etwas zu lesen gewesen. Er hatte nie gezeigt, was er dachte.

‚Sag mir die Wahrheit!', hörte ich mich betteln, doch ich bekam keine Antwort. Ich hatte nie eine Antwort bekommen und fragte mich, was ich von ihm für eine Wahrheit erwartete.

Er schwieg.

Hände trieben mich in den Wahnsinn, Erinnerungen raubten mir den Verstand, doch Wahrheit bekam ich keine.

**Draco POV **

Er war nicht da. Ich brauchte nicht lange, um das zu erkennen. Ich hatte mir dieses bedauernswerte Stück Kammermusik für umsonst angetan. Selten hatte das Savoy eine derart schlechte Wahl getroffen.

Ich fragte mich, ob er die Karten weitergegeben hatte, als ihm klar geworden war, dass ich in diesem Hotel war. Bei der Panik, die er ausgestrahlt hatte, war das im Rahmen des Möglichen.

Nun, dann eben anders!

Ich würde ihn schon finden und nachdem ich auch wusste, dass er sich nicht mehr Potter, sondern Evans nannte, hatte ich einen weiteren Vorteil.

Ich wollte gerade den kleinen Saal, in dem das Konzert stattgefunden hatte, verlassen, als ich angesprochen wurde und mich etwas irritiert umdrehte.

Wer in aller Welt kannte mich hier?

Es war Professor Bernhard Bertramowitz und ich stellte fest, dass ich das als seltene positive Überraschung empfand.

Der Mann war Arzt in dem Sanatorium gewesen, in welchem meine Großmutter die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens verbracht hatte.

„Professor! Das ist eine Überraschung!", entgegnete ich nonchalant und nahm die Hand, die er mir entgegenstreckte.

„Bist du es also doch, Draco! Für Lucius warst du zu jung, aber verleugnen können dich die Malfoys nicht!"Das stand wohl fest, doch mein Blick wurde bei diesen Worten trotzdem ein wenig kälter. „Hast du Mariannas Vorliebe für die klassische Musik geerbt, oder hat dein Vater dich dazu ‚überredet'?" Die Art, wie er das Wort ‚überredet' aussprach ließ keine Zweifel daran, wie er es meinte.

Bertramowitz wusste, wie es in unserer Familie lief.

„Geerbt! Und mein Vater kann mich zu nichts mehr überreden, denn er ist schon vor ein paar Jahren in Askaban verstorben!", antwortete ich ohne zu zögern.

„Oh!... Nun... wir wissen ja, wie es dazu kommen konnte... aber ich bin unhöflich, Draco! Darf ich dir meine Begleiterin Amorina DelBianco vorstellen? Amorina, das ist Draco Dorian Malfoy, ich denke du erinnerst dich vielleicht noch an Marianna Malfoy! Er ist ihr einziger Enkel!"

„Nicht wirklich! ...Sehr erfreut... Mr. Malfoy!"

Was auch immer diese Frau mir vormachen wollte, erfreut war sie nicht. Mit kaltem Blick nahm ich ihre Hand und dann begriff ich, woher ich sie kannte.

Amorina DelBianco war die Frau, die Harrys Prüfungsunterlagen durch den Kamin an Professor Snape übergeben hatte!

Harry hatte Karten für Amorina DelBianco und einen guten alten Freund meiner längst verstorbenen Großmutter abgeholt.

**Amorina POV**

Niemals hatte ich Augen gesehen, die so kalt waren, wie die von Draco Dorian Malfoy.

Gott, als ich ihn sah und begriff, wer er sein musste, wurde mir Harrys Verhalten der letzten Tage vollkommen verständlich.

Er wollte Lilly Ann vor ihrem anderen Vater beschützen.

Ich hatte leider absolut keine Erinnerungen mehr an diese Familie. Marianne Malfoy hatte nicht mehr lange gelebt, nachdem ich im Heilig Stift Sanatorium angefangen hatte. Das war alles, was mir dazu noch einfiel.

Ich hatte jedoch auch nicht die Courage, genaueres zu erfragen, obwohl mein früherer Chef nur kurz Konversation mit Draco Malfoy machte und dieser sich schnell wieder verabschiedete.

Sie hatten sich nur über Belanglosigkeiten unterhalten, doch sehr schnell hatte ich den Eindruck bekommen, dass Bernhard diesen jungen Mann mochte, etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte, genauso wenig, wie ich verstehen konnte, dass Harry, der vorsichtige, schüchterne Harry, an diesen Mann hatte geraten können, geschweige denn, wie dabei ein Miracle zustande kommen konnte.

Nach dieser überraschenden Begegnung wurde Lilly Ann für mich erst recht zum Wunder.

Ein Wunder, das zu Harry gehörte und um keinen Preis in die Hände dieses eisigen Blonden geraten durfte.

**Draco POV**

Ich fragte Bertramowitz nicht, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass er mir bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben hätte. Der Professor schien mich zu mögen, obwohl er meine Familie kannte, etwas, was ich selten erlebte.

Es schien mir nicht ganz fair, das auszunutzen.

Ich würde Harry auch so finden und ich behielt Recht.

Harrys Anti-Tracking-Spell stellte zwar weiter ein Problem dar, doch Amorina DelBianco war nicht mit einem solchen Zauber belegt.

Sie konnte ich finden und so wusste ich schon am nächsten Tag, wo sie wohnte.

Was mich wirklich überraschte, war mein eigenes Zögern.

Je länger ich darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde mir, dass Harry von meinem Auftauchen nicht begeistert sein würde. Was auch immer er verbarg, es war ihm wichtig, denn noch immer wussten nicht mal seine Freunde, wo er steckte.

Sogar seinen richtigen Namen hatte er dafür aufgegeben.

Er wollte die Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen. Das war sicher und ich wusste nicht genau, ob ich das Recht hatte ihn daran zu hindern, wenn er nicht mal Granger und Weasley sagte, wo er steckte.

Das Problem war jedoch, dass in meinem Kopf nicht alles rational ablief, seit ich ihn wieder gesehen hatte.

Das, was mir schon bewusst geworden war, als ich sein Foto im Jahrbuch gesehen hatte, quälte mich erst recht, seit ich ihn in der Lobby des Savoy gesehen hatte.

Nacht für Nacht lag ich seit dem wach und weder Wodka noch Hexerei konnten daran etwas ändern.

Ich wollte meine Bekanntschaft mit Harry auffrischen, in mehr als einer Beziehung und so stand ich nach langem hin und her ein paar Tage später doch vor dem Haus von Amorina DelBianco, gut verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang meines Vaters, einem der wenigen Erbstücke, die ich wirklich schätzte.

Leider hatte meine Entschlossenheit noch immer kleinere Mängel, denn auch zehn Minuten später stand ich noch auf dem Gehweg vor der Tür und konnte mich nicht dazu durchringen, den Tarnumhang abzulegen, diesen Klingelknopf zu drücken und abzuwarten, was passierte.

Zum Glück!

Fast exakt in dem Moment, indem ich mich dazu durchgerungen hatte zu läuten, ging die Tür auf und ich machte automatisch einen Satz zur Seite.

Ein hellblau verpacktes Etwas kam heraus geschossen, gefolgt von einer Hand, die es gerade noch erwischte.

„Hier geblieben! ...Rina wird mir eh den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ich dich mitnehme!"

Protestierendes Quietschen war zu hören, als Harry das hellblaue Etwas schnappte und auf den Arm nahm.

„Daddy... ab!", bekam er dafür zu hören und mir wurde das amüsierte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht gewischt. Das Etwas war ein Kleinkind, keine Ahnung wie alt, offensichtlich Harrys Kind.

„Nein, Lilly Ann, Daddy wird dich nicht absetzen!" Ein Niesen war die Entgegnung, „Genau deswegen! Erst wenn du wieder gesund bist!"

Sie war nicht einverstanden.

„Ab!"

„Vergiss es, Süße!"Er fummelte in der Jackentasche, nachdem er die Tür zugezogen hatte, „Wir beide wissen, dass du innerhalb von fünf Sekunden kopfüber im Schnee steckst und dann kriege ich nicht nur eine Rüge, ich bekomme eine ordentliche Abreibung und außerdem komme ich zu spät. ...Nein, Lilly Ann!"Setzte er nach einem weiteren energischen ‚ab' nach.

Sie zappelte unwillig, als ihr wohl klar wurde, dass sie einen strengen Vater hatte.

Himmel noch mal, er hatte eine Tochter. Ich konnte es nicht fassen und stand zur Salzsäule erstarrt neben der Szenerie.

Harry hatte seinen Schlüssel gefunden und wollte gerade abschließen, als die Kleine eine heftige Bewegung machte und der Schlüssel schwungvoll in den Schneehaufen neben der Tür flog.

„Wunderbar, Lilly Ann, wirklich wunderbar!"

„Daddy!", war der Kommentar und eine behandschuhte Hand patschte zärtlich gegen Harrys Wange. Der strenge Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde milder und ich sah, wie seine Rechte zu den Gesäßtaschen seiner Jeans fuhr, doch ohne Zweifel fand er nicht, was er suchte.

Wie konnte man als Zauberer ohne Zauberstab aus dem Haus gehen?

„Ab, Daddy!"Grüne Augen funkelten das kleine Mädchen an, doch der erneute Versuch, ernst dreinzuschauen war vollkommen vergeblich.

Sie hatte ihn in der Hand. Daran zweifelte ich nicht eine Sekunde.

„Ein einziger Versuch und du schläfst bis zum Sanktnimmerleinstag in deinem eigenen Bett, Lilly Ann!"Sie lachte und mich ließ diese Vorstellung fast wieder grinsen. Was für eine fiese Drohung!

Das hielt er doch mit Sicherheit nie durch! Nicht bei der Art, wie er dieses kleine Ding anschaute. Gott, Potter hatte eine Tochter – und sie schlief auch noch bei ihm im Bett. Das war einfach unglaublich.

„Sind wir uns einig?", fragte Harry gerade nachdrücklich

„Ab!"wieder patschten die kleinen Hände gegen seine Wangen und ich schaffte es nicht, meinen Blick von seinem Gesicht zu lösen.

Das war es, was ihm gut getan hatte. Das war es, was ihn vorsichtig sein ließ. Das war es, was ihn vollkommen offensichtlich glücklich machte.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich meine es ernst, Lilly Ann!", warnte er seine Tochter noch einmal, als er sie auf dem Boden abstellte und sich auf die Suche nach dem Schlüssel machte.

Der Blick der Kleinen wanderte zwischen Harrys Rücken und dem zusammen geschobenen Schnee am Rand des Gehweges hin und her und ich fragte mich, wer hier seinen Kopf durchsetzen würde, als Harry sich noch einmal vernehmen ließ:

„Du hast mich verstanden, Lilly Ann!"Sie feixte, tapste ein paar Schritte in Richtung der Schneehaufen, die ihr riesig groß vorkommen mussten und ich wartete schon darauf, dass passierte, was Harry vorhergesehen hatte, doch ich irrte mich.

Harrys Tochter schüttelte nur den Handschuh von ihrer Linken und nahm eine Hand voll Schnee.

„'nee!", meinte sie fasziniert.

„Ja... mehr als genug Schnee... und wenn dein Schnupfen vorbei ist, ist er auch noch da! Dann kannst du meinetwegen wieder kopfüber darin verschwinden!"

Noch immer suchte er nach seinem Schlüssel, ohne die Kleine anzusehen. Weit weg konnte sie nicht und ich hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass er auch sicher war, dass sie das nicht versuchen würde.

Etwas, dass ich überhaupt nicht begreifen konnte.

So, wie ich das alles nicht begreifen konnte.

Harry hatte eine kleine Tochter. Er war Vater! Einen Augenblick lang ging mir der Gedanke an die Mutter durch den Kopf, denn die beiden machten irgendwie nicht den Eindruck, als würde es sie geben, doch das vergaß ich schnell.

Es war unwichtig.

Plötzlich war alles klar. Harrys Verschwinden aus Hogwarts genau, wie seine Panik im Hotel, auch wenn ich nicht fand, dass er dazu einen Grund hatte.

Der geänderte Name machte nun genauso Sinn, wie der Eindruck, dass Harry seine Vergangenheit hinter sich lassen wollte.

Ich spürte, wie ich begann die Erinnerung loszulassen, die mich an Harry gefesselt hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich gegen dieses kleine Ding eh keine Chance hatte.

Die beiden waren von einer Aura solch grenzenloser Liebe umgeben, das man glatt neidisch werden konnte und als genau das definierte ich das schwache Ziehen in meiner Brust, dass ich schon so oft empfunden hatte, wenn ich an Harry dachte.

Ich hatte kein Recht mehr auf diesen Mann, ganz gleich, was mal zwischen uns passiert war. Der Gedanke tat unerwartet weh.

Unablässig hing mein Blick an seinem Rücken, wie er da hockte, im Schnee herumfingerte und den Schlüssel suchte. Etwas sagte mir, das ich wohl doch ein klein wenig verliebt gewesen war in Harry Potter, doch Harry Potter existierte nicht mehr.

Er hatte ein neues, wichtigeres Leben.

Warum fiel es mir so schwer, mich damit abzufinden?

Und in diesem Moment spürte ich ein Ziehen an meinem Umhang. Hastig hielt ich ihn fest, verzweifelt bemüht, unbemerkt zu bleiben.

Von mir würde niemand erfahren, was Harry aus England fortgetrieben hatte, doch ich wollte auch nicht, dass er von meiner Anwesenheit hier an diesem Platz, in diesem Moment wusste.

Das würde zuviel preisgeben.

Lilly Ann stand vor mir. Sie hielt den Stoff des Tarnumhangs noch immer in der Linken und nun hob sie den Kopf. Sie sah mir direkt ins Gesicht ohne mich zu sehen.

Ein süßes, engelsgleiches Wesen – Harrys Tochter.

Ich traf ihren Blick und die Zeit blieb stehen.

Diese Augen...

Der Schock ging mir durch und durch. Harrys Tochter hatte graue Augen.

„Hey, Lilly Ann, willst du hier bleiben?"Er stand vor der Tür und sah sie mit all der Liebe im Blick an, die er für dieses Kind empfand.

Augenblicklich ließ sie meinen Umhang los, lief auf ihn zu und wurde von ihm aufgefangen. Ein fröhliches Jauchzen war zu hören, als er sie schwungvoll einmal im Kreis wirbelte, bevor sie sich abwandten und davon gingen.

Harry hatte seine Schlüssel wohl gefunden... und ich... ich hatte eine Wahrheit gefunden, von der ich mir nicht sicher war, ob ich sie wirklich haben wollte.

„Draco?!... Was machst du denn hier?"

Das fehlte mir gerade noch! Niemals zuvor hatte ich den Umstand, dass mein Vater meiner Mutter lebenslanges Wohnrecht in Malfoy Manor zugestanden hatte, so sehr verflucht.

Ginge es nach mir, hätte ich sie auf unseren schottischen Landsitz verbannt, nur um sie los zu sein.

„Ich wohne hier! Schon vergessen?"Ihre blauen Augen funkelten kalt. Ich hatte ausgedrückt, was ihr am liebsten wäre. Sie wollte mich hier nicht haben und augenblicklich wurde mir klar, dass ich es hier nicht einen Tag lang aushalten würde.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand ich nach oben und befahl einen der Hauselfen zu mir. Nach Schottland würde ich nicht verschwinden, auch wenn das wohl zu meiner Stimmung passen würde, aber Cornwall war eine akzeptable Alternative.

Das war es auch, was ich Krisp befahl. Er sollte sich mit fünf weiteren Hauselfen nach St. Davids begeben und das Landhaus herrichten.

Dorthin würde ich verschwinden, sobald alles so weit war. Dort hatte ich meine Ruhe.

Ich war aus St. Moritz geflüchtet, kaum, dass ich wieder dazu in der Lage gewesen war, mich von der Stelle zu bewegen und das musste eine ganze Weile gedauert haben, denn als ich wieder ins Hotel kam, war ich vollkommen durchgefroren.

Es hatte nur einen Wisch mit dem Zauberstab gebraucht, um meine Sachen zu verstauen und so hatte ich nur wenig später aus dem Savoy ausgecheckt und war verschwunden, doch es war ein reines Funktionieren.

Verarbeitet hatte ich den Schock, den mir die Farbe von Lilly Anns Augen versetzt hatte, noch nicht.

Natürlich wusste ich, dass ich mir das alles nur einbilden konnte, doch irgendwie sagte mir eine Ahnung, dass ich es nicht tat.

Dieses Kind war mein Kind.

Ihre Augen hatten dasselbe grau, wie meine, und als ich ihren Blick traf, hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt in einen Spiegel zu schauen.

Harrys Kind war nicht einfach nur sein Kind, es war auch mein Kind – und er hatte ihr den Namen seiner Mutter gegeben, liebte sie ohne Zweifel mehr, als sein Leben.

Erneut schien mir der Wodka die einzig erträgliche Alternative und ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass es unsinnig war, doch ich schaffte es nicht.

Alles passte perfekt zusammen.

Sein Zustand nach St. Valentine, der Fakt, dass er vom Angesicht der Erde verschwunden war, seine Panik, als er ausgerechnet mir im Savoy begegnet war.

Um nichts in der Welt wollte er, dass jemand von Lilly Ann erfuhr, nicht einmal seine besten Freunde, weil er genau wusste, dass er mich dabei nicht verleugnen konnte.

Zu gern hätte ich gewusst, ob ihr Haar genauso silberblond war, wie meins, doch mir war klar, dass diese Augen allein Granger schon genügen würden.

Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass ich ihn damals nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

Gott, wie musste er sich gefühlt haben?

Mit Sicherheit hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, was mit ihm vor sich ging, bis er in Zaubertränke umgekippt war.

Im Gegensatz zu ihm, der er ja unter Muggeln aufgewachsen war, wusste ich, was ein Miracle war. Mein Urgroßvater war eins gewesen und es sah ganz so aus, als neige meine Familie zu diesem Phänomen.

Es war eins der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse der Malfoys, doch mein Vater hatte mich davor gewarnt, als er wohl zu ahnen begann, wohin meine Neigungen zielten.

Nie im Leben hätte ich jedoch geglaubt, dass es ausgerechnet mir passieren könnte.

Wunder geschahen nur, wenn man einander liebte, doch für mich war das, was damals passiert war, im Augenblick nichts weiter als purer Sex, und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Harry sich so verhalten würde, wie er es in St. Moritz getan hatte, wenn es von seiner Seite etwas anderes gewesen wäre.

**tbc**


	5. V

**Titel: **Miracle (5/7Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail: **KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Tja, da wäre sie dann, die erste große Konfrontation zwischen Harry und Draco.

**Beta: **fiZi von Animexx. Wie immer big thanks!

**Big Thanks geht außerdem an:** BlueStar84, Amunet, Jo Lizard, DarkLuzie, Deedochan, Baerchen23, Angie, Tyfa, hbt3, tini-chan, Adelaide, Babsel und Pussycat! Ich finde es klasse von Euch, dass Ihr mir so fleißig Eure Meinung mitteilt! Weiter so!

**V.**

**Harry POV**

„Hey! ...Nein! ...Lilly Ann, nein!"Ich war zu langsam. Himmel noch mal, wie hatte ich mich darauf einlassen können, mit ihr hier her zu gehen.

War ja vollkommen klar gewesen, dass sie vor Begeisterung Luftsprünge machen würde. Das hatte sie schon getan, als Amorina diesen verflixten Schlitten angebracht hatte.

Seit dem hatte ich keine andere Chance, als sie Tag für Tag bei schönem Wetter hier her zu schleppen, sie mit dem Schlitten den sanften Hügel, der von die Kindern im Viertel zum Schlitten fahren genutzt wurde, hinauf zu ziehen und mit ihr gemeinsam wieder hinunter zu sausen.

Lilly Ann war ein Eisbär. Sie liebte den Schnee und sie liebte es, darin herum zu toben.

Gerade eben hatte sie mit ihrem wilden Schaukeln den Schlitten umgekippt und rutschte nun auf dem Hosenboden den Hügel hinunter, so, wie sie es wohl bei einigen anderen, etwas größeren Kindern beobachtet hatte.

Hätte mir jemand vorher gesagt, dass es anstrengender war, ein Kleinkind zu hüten, als ein Baby zu pflegen, hätte ich ihn ausgelacht, im Augenblick musste ich mir jedoch eingestehen, dass es leider so war.

Lilly Ann kam gerade mit zwei anderen Kindern am Schneezaun unterhalb des Hügels zum halten und ich konnte ihr begeistertes Jauchzen deutlich hören.

Ich bewegte mich nicht von der Stelle. Sollte sie sehen, wie sie wieder herauf kam, wenn sie solche Kapriolen machte.

„Daddy!"Ärmchen streckten sich mir entgegen, als sie sich auf die Füße gerappelt hatte.

Grimmig schob ich die Hände in die Taschen meiner Jacke. Das kannst du vergessen, meine Süße! Wenn du allein hinunter gekommen bist kannst du auch wieder rauf krabbeln!

Ich hatte nur ein Auge auf die anderen und die Rechte am Zauberstab, für den Notfall.

„Tut Daddy nicht, was er soll, Lilly Ann?"

Ja meine liebe Danielle, versuch es nur! Sie wird Dir was erzählen!

Danielle Kämmerer kam jeden Tag mit ihrem Sohn hier er. Er war ein paar Monate älter, als Lilly Ann und seit ihr wohl klar geworden war, dass Lilly Ann und ich solo waren, versuchte sie Bekanntschaft zu schließen.

Lilly Anns Reaktion war die übliche. Sie zeigte jedem, der sie ansprach, die kalte Schulter, doch leider fiel ihr das heute nicht ganz so leicht wie sonst, denn Danielle versuchte, sie hoch zu nehmen und ihren Wunsch, den Berg wieder hinauf zu kommen ohne sich dabei richtig anstrengen zu müssen, zu erfüllen.

Das veranlasste mich augenblicklich zur Eile, auch wenn Lilly Ann ihr bestreben, von der jungen Frau wegzukommen, sehr energisch durchzusetzen versuchte, wollte ich doch nicht, dass sie St. Moritz zusammenbrüllte, wenn sie die Nase voll hatte.

„Schon gut, schon gut! Versuchen Sie es nicht, Danielle!"

Die paar Schritte waren zu schaffen, auch im Schnee, nachdem man schon über eine Stunde nur getobt hatte, notfalls auch auf allen Vieren. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis Lilly Ann hinter meinen Beinen in Deckung gegangen war.

„Lass mich auf den Beinen, okay, Süße?"

„Daddy auf!"

„Ach, auf einmal!", ich ignorierte das Ziehen an meinen Hosenbeinen und sah Danielle entschuldigend an, „Sie kann sehr energisch werden und mag es nicht, von Leuten angefasst zu werden die sie nicht kennt, sorry!"

Danielle war ohne Zweifel verdutzt.

„Und dabei ist sie so eine kleine Süße!" Sie glaubte erreicht zu haben, was sie wollte. Das konnte ich sehen. Lilly Ann ließ sie durch meine Knie hindurch nicht aus den Augen.

„Oh... nur äußerlich... nur äußerlich... sie kommt, was dass angeht nach... ähm... nach ihrer Mutter!" Himmel, weg hier, bevor ich mich verhaspelte.

„Daddy... auf!", das klang bedrohlich und das merkte auch Danielle.

Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen. Lilly Ann zickte und sie ließ unser Gegenüber dabei nicht aus den Augen. Offenbar betrachtete sie die arme Danielle als Konkurrenz .

Klasse Vorstellung, Tochter! Schwungvoll folgte ich ihrer Aufforderung.

„Also dann, ich glaube wir haben für heute genug, oder?"

„'nug!", kam die erwartete Antwort, auch wenn Lilly Ann von etwas ganz anderem genug hatte. Wieder fixierten ihre grauen Augen Danielle, die ihr fröhlich winkte.

„Tschüß, Lilly Ann, bis morgen!"

Na das konnte ja interessant werden. Lilly Ann jedenfalls ignorierte sie und wies den Hügel hinauf.

„Da!"

„Ja, der Schlitten, du wolltest ihn ja nicht mehr! Sollen wir ihn hier lassen?"Heftiges Kopfschütteln ihrerseits und ein Lachen von mir folgten, als ich begann mit ihr noch einmal den Hügel hinaufzustapfen.

Es waren nur noch ein paar Meter, als er plötzlich da stand, wie aus dem Boden gewachsen, im dunklen, eleganten Mantel, das silberblonde Haar zerzaust, die Hände in den Manteltaschen und den Blick kalt auf uns gerichtet.

Mehr fehl am Platze konnte man nicht sein, doch darüber konnte ich gar nicht nachdenken.

Ich hatte die Sorge verdrängt, denn nach mehr als sechs Wochen hatte ich mich wieder sicher gefühlt, auch wenn er mir noch immer manchmal den Schlaf raubte.

Und jetzt stand er da, direkt neben unserem Schlitten, hier, auf diesem Hügel.

Die schon vertraute Panik überrollte mich, wie eine Welle und ich hatte Mühe, nicht rückwärts zu taumeln. Das war das eine.

Das andere war meine Kleine.

In dem Moment, als ich Draco sah und die Panik mich erfasste, hatte sich ihre Arme um meinen Nacken geklammert. Nun verkroch sie sich an meiner Brust und war bloß noch ein zitterndes Bündel, so deutlich konnte sie meine Angst spüren.

**Draco POV**

Da standen sie und ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er davon laufen wollte, doch im Moment konnte er sich offenbar nicht rühren. Er starrte mich nur an, und in seinem Blick kämpfte die Panik mit etwas anderem, das ich noch nicht definieren konnte.

Lilly Ann klammerte sich an ihn, noch mehr, als kurz zuvor, wo sie ohne Zweifel diese junge Frau als Bedrohung empfunden hatte.

Was hatte er gesagt? Was das anging, käme sie nach ihrer Mutter! Vielleicht nicht ganz richtig, doch Recht hatte er trotzdem.

Ich war, was diese Danielle an ging, mit seiner Tochter einer Meinung, aber das überraschte mich nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad.

„Hallo, Harry!"

Diesmal fehlte jeder Ton von Vertrautheit, doch das war keine Absicht. Mir war nichts mehr vertraut an diesem Harry. Ich versuchte nur krampfhaft Ruhe zu bewahren, denn etwas sagte mir, dass jede überhastete Aktion dafür sorgen würde, dass Harry sich umdrehte und erneut verschwand.

Sechs Wochen in einem radikalen Wechsel von Vollrausch und totaler Ernüchterung hatten mich eine Menge gekostet. Alles hätte ich über Bord werfen können dabei, sogar die Tatsache, dass dieses Kind unser Kind war.

Wenn er nicht wollte, dass ich das wusste, dann sollte er seinen Willen haben. Zum Teufel mit ihnen!

Und dann kam der 14. Februar und mit erschreckender Klarheit war mir bewusst geworden, was zwei Jahre zuvor an diesem Tag geschehen war.

‚Auf den Tag der Verliebten!', hatte ich zu ihm gesagt. Fast zwei Jahre später hatte ich mir eingestanden, dass ich wohl doch ein wenig verliebt gewesen war in diesen Harry Potter, der so verdammt unglücklich und allein gewesen zu sein schien.

Mondlicht hin, Mondlicht her. Er war unglücklich gewesen. Und er war allein gewesen.

Wir beide waren in dieser Nacht allein gewesen.

Das Resultat dieser Einsamkeit zitterte in Harrys Armen und spürte ohne Zweifel seine Angst mit einer Deutlichkeit, dass sie nicht wusste, wie ihr geschah.

Sie war ein Miracle, das Miracle, das ich ihm gegeben hatte. Sie besaß einen direkten Link zu ihm, denn er hatte sein Seele mit ihr geteilt und er tat es auch jetzt noch, ganz gleich ob es Freude war, die er verspürte, oder Angst.

Und im Moment war ich die Ursache seiner Angst, die Ursache dafür, dass Lilly Ann nicht wusste, wohin vor Angst und sich in ihm verkriechen zu wollen schien.

Wovor hatte er verdammt noch mal soviel Angst?

„Ich will nur mit dir reden!"das war die reine Wahrheit, doch mein Ziel erreichte ich damit nicht.

Als hätten diese Wort Harrys Erstarrung gelöst, wandte er sich ab und ging den Hügel wieder hinunter, ohne seinen Schlitten.

„Harry, bitte! ...ich will nur reden!"

„Es gibt nichts zu reden!"Die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme überraschte mich. Er versuchte offenbar mit aller Macht seine Panik zu kontrollieren, wohl wissend, was er seiner Tochter damit antat.

„HARRY!"Der dünne Mantel meiner Beherrschung zerriss. „NUR REDEN!"

**Harry POV**

Er wusste es. Daran gab es keine Zweifel mehr für mich und er wusste ebenfalls ohne jeden Zweifel mehr über diese Sache mit dem Miracle, als ich, denn er hielt sich verdammt noch mal zurück.

Egal, was ich mir einreden wollte. Draco hielt sich zurück. Er war kein Mensch, der Geduld hatte und es war ihm anzusehen, dass seine Nerven im Moment nicht die besten waren.

Eigentlich fragte ich mich nur noch, woher er von Lilly Ann wissen konnte.

Sie zitterte noch immer. Noch immer hatte ich mich nicht wieder unter Kontrolle. Nie zuvor hatte ich so deutlich gemerkt, dass sie spüren konnte, wie ich mich fühlte und etwas sagte mir, dass genau das der Grund für Dracos scheinbare Ruhe war.

Es half mir nicht weiter.

„HARRY! ...NUR REDEN!"

Es gab nichts zu reden, und schon gar nicht, solange Lilly Ann bei mir war. Ich musste hier weg, musste mich beruhigen und Lilly Ann wieder ein Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln.

„BITTE!"

Lilly Ann zuckte genau wie ich unter diesem Wort zusammen. Was bildete er sich verdammt noch mal ein, und diesmal keimte die Wut in mir hoch.

Ich fuhr zu ihm herum.

„Es-gibt-nichts-zu-reden!"

Das war mein Ernst. Eine schnelle Nummer mit unerwarteten Folgen, okay! Nicht zu ändern.

Es war egal, was ich dabei gefühlt hatte. Er war Draco Malfoy. Er hasste mich. Das hatte er immer getan.

Die winzigen Zweifel an diesem gedanklichen Statement verjagte die Wut aus meinem Kopf.

Es war auch nebensächlich.

Er war hier, und der Grund dafür zitterte in meinen Armen. Er war wegen Lilly Ann hier. Aber das konnte er vergessen. Um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie hergeben. Das hatte ich schon einmal beschlossen und ich entschied es gerade eben wieder.

Himmel noch mal, es gab nichts zu reden und was auch immer Draco dachte, ich wollte nicht mit ihm reden: Er sollte nur aus meinem Leben verschwinden.

Er kam auf mich zu, ohne Hast, ganz ruhig. Die Hände für mich sichtbar an den Seiten, ohne Zauberstab.

Augenblicklich fragte ich mich, ob er noch jemanden in der Hinterhand hatte, doch nichts geschah.

„Harry... bitte... ich will nur reden! Wenigstens das Recht musst du mir zugestehen!"

„Sprich mit mir nicht über irgendwelche Rechte, Draco! Nicht du!"

Er hob die Hand zu Lilly Anns Rücken. Ich machte einen Schritt rückwärts, sie noch ein wenig fester an mich drückend. Sie würde es nicht gnädig aufnehmen, wenn er jetzt irgendetwas tat. Ihr winziges Schluchzen konnte nur ich hören und ihre Ärmchen drückten mir fast die Luft ab.

Und ich würde nicht zulassen, dass er auch nur versuchte, sie mir wegzunehmen.

**Draco POV**

Ich ließ die Hand wieder sinken, denn ich konnte sehen, dass nicht nur Harry vor mir zurückwich. Lilly Ann tat es ebenfalls. Sie tat, was er tat und je mehr ich ihn bedrängte, desto mehr quälte ich sie beide.

„Harry, bitte! Ich will wirklich nur reden!"

Was war das verdammt noch mal in seinem Blick? Was war es, was ich darin nicht deuten konnte?

„Keine Racheschwüre mehr?", fauchte er mich an und das tat wirklich weh. Das hatte ich schon so lange hinter mir gelassen.

Und da begriff ich es. Er hatte mir nicht vergeben.

Ich hatte nie wieder etwas gesagt, nachdem erst einmal alles zwischen mir und meinem Vater geklärt war, doch Harry wusste das nicht. Ich hatte es ihm nicht gesagt... und wäre bis jetzt auch nie auf den Gedanken gekommen.

Er hatte Angst... vor mir... weil ich wahrscheinlich der einzige war, der möglicherweise dazu in der Lage war, ihm wegzunehmen, was ihm am meisten auf dieser Welt bedeutete:

Lilly Ann.

Augenblicklich schreckte ich ein wenig zurück. Das war nicht der Eindruck, den ich erwecken wollte und es tat fast noch mehr weh, als das, was er gesagt hatte.

Ich sah seine Finger, die den Nacken seiner Tochter liebkosten, sah, wie er den Kopf neigte und seine Wange gegen Lilly Anns Köpfchen schmiegte in dem verzweifelten Versuch die Balance zurück zuholen. Doch er hatte keine Chance.

Sie weinte und mit jedem Augenblick wurde meine Entschlossenheit schwächer.

Gegen Harrys Dickkopf war nie anzukommen gewesen, und wenn er seine Ressentiments einmal hatte, war es schwer etwas dagegen zu tun.

Bitte rede doch wenigstens mit mir! Ich will weder dir noch ihr weh tun! ...Bitte Harry, gib mir eine Chance! ...Ich will sie dir nicht wegnehmen!

Ich stellte fest, dass mich der Mut verließ. Der Wille, wenigstens einen Konsens zu erreichen, wurde immer schwächer. Ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ich aufgab.

Ich konnte nicht sehen, wie er sich und seine Tochter mit seiner Verzweiflung quälte und wieder drehte er sich um und ging.

„Harry... bitte glaub mir doch!"Was sollte ich sagen? Was konnte ich tun? Selbst wenn ich ihm gestand, dass ich schon lange keine Rache für die Inhaftierung meines Vaters mehr wollte, würde er mir trotzdem nicht glauben.

Erneut schoss er zu mir herum, diesmal offene Wut im Blick,

„DIR? ...GLAUBEN? ...Du machst Witze, oder?"

„Harry..."

„Ich hab keinen Grund, dir zu glauben! Ich hab nur eine ganze Menge Gründe soviel Abstand, wie nur möglich zwischen dich und mich zu bringen... und das so schnell wie möglich!"

Das war leider die Wahrheit. In seinen Augen stand heute viel zu viel auf dem Spiel. Vor zwei Jahren war das anders gewesen. Da war es nur um ihn gegangen.

„Herr Gott noch mal, ich will doch nur mit dir reden! Hör mir doch wenigstens zu.", erneut platze mir der Kragen. Harry beeindruckte es diesmal überhaupt nicht. Mit meinem Ärger hatte er schon immer umgehen können.

„Bitte-glaub-mir!"Es war der letzte Versuch, vorerst. Ich hätte ihn nicht mit der Kleinen abpassen dürfen. Das wurde mir bitter klar. Er empfand mich auch so schon als Bedrohung, mit Lilly Ann fühlte er sich völlig hilflos, denn er konnte nicht so, wie er wollte, doch erneut nahm das Ganze eine überraschende Wendung.

„Einen Grund, Draco, nenn mir einen Grund... nur einen einzigen! Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir glauben sollte!"War das jetzt wirklich sein Ernst?

„Einen Grund!?"Fieberhaft versuchte ich einen zu finden – mit niederschmetterndem Ergebnis.

Es gab keinen. Er hatte Recht.

Harry hatte keinen Grund mir zu glauben, nicht einen. Ich hatte ihm niemals einen gegeben.

„Es gibt keinen!!", musste ich darum resigniert gestehen.

Warum ich das sagte, weiß ich bis heute nicht, doch als mein Blick Harrys traf, begriff ich, dass ich das einzig richtige gesagt hatte:

Die Wahrheit.

**Harry POV**

Als ich Amorinas Haus erreichte – mit Schlitten – hatte Lilly Ann sich einigermaßen beruhigt, ebenso, wie ich.

Warum ich mich darauf eingelassen hatte, wusste ich nicht, ich wusste nur, dass ich alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen treffen musste, um meine Tochter zu schützen.

In ein paar Stunden würde ich mich mit Draco in der Bar des Savoy treffen.

Es hatte mich überrascht, dieses Eingeständnis der Wahrheit von ihm zu hören und eine Ahnung sagte mir, dass es der Grund für mein Einlenken war.

Er war nie ehrlich gewesen. Sicher bestand noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass er eine Horde Handlanger im Rücken hatte, doch mit dem wurde ich schon fertig.

Ich glaubte es eigentlich auch nicht mehr wirklich, denn sonst hätte ich mit Sicherheit schon längst das zeitliche gesegnet und Draco hätte, was er wollte.

Das wichtigste war im Moment für mich, das Lilly Ann aus diesem Konflikt heraus kam. Sie war vollkommen alle, als wir das Haus betraten.

„Rina!"

Amorina kam aus der Küche.

„Hallo, Harry! Was war los? Du siehst fertig aus! Ihr seid spät dran!"

„Kannst du Lilly Ann nehmen? Ich muss Albus sprechen! Hoffentlich erreiche ich ihn!"Ich schob ihr Lilly Ann in die Arme und spürte, wie meine Tochter mir skeptisch nachblickte, als ich in der Bibliothek verschwand. Auch Amorinas Blick folgte mir irritiert, doch das war Nebensache.

Im Augenblick ging es darum, dass jemand auf meine Tochter und Amorina Acht gab, wenn ich nicht hier war und Albus war der einzige, dem ich das anvertrauen konnte.

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

War das Kartenhaus, das er sich gebaut hatte also doch noch eingestürzt!

Ich musste ehrlich zugeben, dass ich damit eigentlich nicht mehr gerechnet hatte, doch als ich Harry an diesem Abend vor dem Kamin sah, erkannte ich ihn zum ersten Mal wirklich wieder.

Das war der Harry Potter, den ich kannte, nicht der sanfte Junge, der allein ein süßes, eigensinniges Mädchen groß ziehen wollte, bereit, alles dafür zu geben.

Hatte der junge Malfoy also doch noch herausbekommen, was passiert war.

Nun, ein Blick in Lilly Ann Evans Gesicht musste selbst ihm genügen. Das Rad des Schicksals begann sich erneut zu drehen und etwas sagte mir, dass Harry das diesmal nicht mehr allein entscheiden konnte.

„Was machst du denn hier?"Amorina war überraschend in der Bibliothek aufgetaucht, in der ich mich niedergelassen hatte. Nun, irgendwann hatte sie mich ja mitbekommen müssen.

Verflixter Bengel. Er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, was los war. Zweifellos ging es ihm gewaltig gegen den Strich, dass er sich nun doch noch mit Draco auseinander setzen musste.

Verdient hatte er das! Wirklich verdient.

„Wache schieben, meine Liebe!", erklärte ich Amorina.

„WAS?"Sie purzelte regelrecht in den zweiten Sessel der Bibliothek, „Wieso dass denn?"

„Nun, weil unser Harry gerade Lilly Anns zweiten Vater trifft!"

„WAS?"Ich lachte leise.

„Du wiederholst dich, Rina!"

„Harry trifft diesen Blonden?"Diesen Blonden? Was hatte das denn zu bedeuten?

„Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Ich... ähm... ich habe ihn getroffen!"

„Du hast Draco Malfoy getroffen?"

„Draco Dorian Malfoy, ja! ...Und bevor du fragst... es war beim Weihnachtskonzert im Savoy und ein einziger Blick hat gereicht, um mir klar zu machen, wer er ist! Und Harry hat ihn mit Sicherheit auch getroffen, du erinnerst dich gewiss, wie angespannt er war! ...Tee, Albus, oder Feuerwhiskey?"

Ein ganzer Berg Antworten auf einmal und eine Frage, die mir plötzlich sehr Recht kam.

„Nun, immerhin wissen wir jetzt, woher Draco von Harry und Lilly Ann weiß! ...Feuerwhiskey, Rina! Feuerwhiskey, bitte!"Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass Amorina nicht sonderlich von Draco angetan war.

Falls er beide gegen sich hatte, würde er seine Schwierigkeiten bekommen und interessanter Weise brachte ihm das meine Sympathie ein, auch, wenn ich eingestehen musste, dass ich ihn schon seit längerem ein wenig anders sah, als Harry.

**Draco POV**

Als die ersten zehn Minuten Verspätung vorüber waren, begann ich ehrlich gesagt damit zu rechnen, dass er nicht mehr auftauchte.

Vermutlich würde er eher versuchen, sich wieder aus dem Staub zu machen. Dumm nur, dass er Lilly Ann dabei nicht zurück lassen würde und Lilly Ann würde ich immer finden. Sie war ein Teil von mir, auch wenn ich mir schon lange nicht mehr sicher war, ob ich dann nicht doch lieber aufgeben würde.

Andererseits könnte das Kind möglicherweise auch der Grund für die Verspätung sein. Kleine Kinder machten das Leben nicht unbedingt leichter und Harry schien mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der wegen Pünktlichkeit alles stehen und liegen ließ.

Es dauerte noch weitere zwanzig Minuten, bis er auftauchte und ich war schon beim zweiten Wodka-Lemon, überzeugt, eh nichts mehr zu verlieren zu haben.

Offensichtlich ein Irrtum, auch wenn ich ihn erst bemerkte, als er sich auf den Barhocker neben mir schob, denn ich hatte es aufgegeben, den Eingang anzustarren.

„Hat dich irgendetwas aufgehalten?"Warum musste mir schon wieder auffallen, wie gut er aussah?

„Geht dich das irgendetwas an?", gab er mit genau dem richtigen Maß beißenden Sarkasmus in der Stimme zurück.

Oho!

Das war der Potter den ich kannte! Wo hatte er den denn auf einmal aufgetrieben?

„Ich mein ja nur!"Tolle Antwort, Draco! Ich wurde immer besser.

Wie hatte ich eigentlich so blöd sein können, zu glauben, er hielte sich nicht an sein Wort? Verflixter Wodka!

„Hör zu... ich weiß nicht was...", kam er sofort zu Sache, doch er wurde unterbrochen, denn der Barkeeper tauchte auf, warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu und fragte ihn, was er trinken wollte. Harry reagierte unterschwellig aggressiv.

„Wasser bitte!"

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben mich verstanden!"Der Blick des Barkeepers war nun eindeutig missbilligend, aber da war er bei Harry an der falschen Adresse. Dieses kalte Lächeln kannte ich.

Seine Laune war jenseits des Gefrierpunktes und er würde sich von nichts beeindrucken lassen, schon gar nicht von einem nervigen Barkeeper.

Ein paar Minuten später bekam er dann sein Wasser.

„Bist du vorsichtig geworden?"fragte ich nun ebenfalls ein wenig spöttisch. Seine undurchdringliche Fassade regte mich auf.

Harrys Blick traf meinen. Nichts war darin zu lesen.

„Nebensache!", und augenblicklich kam er wieder zu dem Punkt, wegen dem er hier aufgetaucht war. Er ließ gar nicht erst Zweifel aufkommen, dass das der einzige Grund für ihn war, sich mit mir zu treffen.

Mistkerl!

Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis ein Wort das andere gab.

Der Wodka-Lemon war dabei nicht gerade hilfreich, denn Harrys Zunge hatte beachtlich an Schärfe gewonnen. So kannte ich ihn nicht, und ich hatte meine Probleme, dieser Tatsache Herr zu werden und außerdem war ich aus unerfindlichen Gründen verstimmt.

„...Du kannst reden, was du willst... Fakt ist und bleibt, das Lilly Ann genauso meine Tochter ist!"

Ach herrje, was hatte ich da gerade gesagt? Ich hatte Mühe, mich nicht an meinen eigenen Worten zu verschlucken.

Harry schien es jedoch ähnlich zu gehen. Sein Blick wurde noch ein wenig eisiger und ich sah ihn einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Runde werfen.

Die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Barkeepers hatten wir schon eine ganze Weile.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy! Ich wusste, dass es idiotisch war hier her zu kommen! Zwischen uns gibt es nichts zu reden! Und schon gar nicht, wenn du nicht in der Lage bist, auch nur ein vernünftiges Argument zu bringen!"Er rutschte vom Hocker und warf einen Geldschein auf den Tresen.

Das Glas Wasser stand noch immer unberührt am selben Fleck.

„Was soll das werden?"Ich bekam keine Antwort, nur einen kalten Blick, bevor er sich abwandte und ging.

**Harry POV**

Draco Malfoy hatte ein Problem. Er hatte sicher mehr als eins, doch mir war gerade vor allem eins bewusst geworden. Er hatte ein Problem mit Wodka-Lemon.

Ich konnte mich erinnern, mal eins mit Wodka-Butterbier gehabt zu haben und das machte es nicht gerade besser. Es war nicht so, dass er betrunken gewesen wäre, nein, doch neben der Spur war er auf jeden Fall gewesen. Das stand fest.

Er hatte das Glas auch nicht mehr angerührt, nachdem ich aufgetaucht war, doch so richtig schien sein Hirn trotzdem nicht mehr funktioniert zu haben.

Wie sonst sollte ich mir erklären, dass er in aller Öffentlichkeit behauptete, Lilly Ann sei seine Tochter? Sie war es, sicher, und inzwischen hatte ich begriffen, dass ich ihm das Gegenteil um nichts in der Welt mehr weismachen konnte, aber trotzdem.

Es mochte sein, dass die Leute dort in dieser Bar Muggel waren, die nichts mit ihm anfangen konnten. Sicher gab es in der Bar des Savoy auch niemanden, der mich kannte, aber die Tatsache, dass er sich keine Gedanken um das zu machen schien, was er sagte, hatte mich zurückscheuen lassen.

So konnte ich nicht mit ihm reden.

Ich konnte gar nicht mit ihm reden... und ich würde es auch nicht wieder tun.

Wütend und ärgerlich stapfte ich durch die Nacht und war froh, als ich das Zentrum hinter mir hatte.

Was bildete sich dieser Idiot eigentlich ein?

„Hallo, Harry!"

Es fehlte nicht viel und ich wäre in dem Schneehaufen neben der Tür gelandet, als er mich plötzlich vor dem Haus ansprach.

„Woher...?"

Bastard! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Ich ließ ihn stehen und er hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als hier her zu apparieren. Langsam aber sicher platze mir der Kragen!

„Sag mal, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein?"

„Wir sind zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis gekommen!"

„Das werden wir auch nicht!"

„Harry..."

„Nein!"

„Ich will doch nur..."

„Nein!"

„Das ist verdammt noch mal..."

„NEIN!"Wenn er jetzt nicht gleich die Klappe hielt, kam ich möglicherweise doch noch auf den Gedanken, meinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Ich..."

„LETZTE WARNUNG..."

„Harry! ...Sag mal spinnst du?"Das war Amorina, und sie klang ziemlich ungehalten.

**Draco POV**

Der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht war Gold wert, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Amorina DelBianco ihn zur Ordnung rief. Meine Güte, hatte diese Frau einen Ton drauf. Sie musste nicht mal schreien, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Dieses Fauchen reichte schon.

Harry jedenfalls stand stramm und ich konnte ihn schlucken sehen.

„Sorry, Rina!"

„Rein hier... sofort!"

„Aber..."

„Diskutier nicht mit mir! Ich werde dich nicht hier auf der Straße rumschreien lassen!"

„Aber...", sein Blick flackerte zu mir herüber. Ich wartete ab.

„Du hast mich verstanden!"Nun senkte er pikiert den Kopf und tat, was sie sagte. Gleich darauf fühlte ich mich ihrem kritischen Blick ausgesetzt.

„Worauf warten Sie noch?"Sie funkelte mich ungeduldig an und wieder einmal wurde ich an Professor McGonagall erinnert.

„Ähm... keine Ahnung!", brachte ich heraus und zu meinem Schrecken tat ich etwas überhastet, genau wie Harry kurz zuvor, was sie sagte.

Der Blick, den er mir entgegenschickte, sprach Bände, doch er wandte sich an Amorina DelBianco.

„Was soll das, Rina?"

„Soll ich ihn auf der Straße stehen lassen?"

„Ja!", kam es kurz und bündig zurück.

Nett von dir, Harry!

„Harry!", die Empörung war ihr anzuhören, doch Harry war diesmal nicht beeindruckt und erst ihre nächsten Worte brachten ihn wieder in Bewegung. „Beweg als aller erstes deinen Hintern die Treppe rauf und sorge dafür, dass Lilly Ann wieder einschläft! Sie ist aufgewacht, kaum, dass du aus dem Haus warst und seit dem... nun ja!"

‚Nun ja', schien ihm zu genügen, aber mich hätte trotzdem interessiert, was sie meinte. Tanzte meine Tochter etwa allen anderen auf der Nase herum, wenn diese Amorina Harry brauchte, um sie zum Schlafen zu bringen? Meine Tochter?

Schon wieder diese zwei prekären Worte! Ich hatte doch nicht etwa die Absicht, mich daran zu gewöhnen?

Harry verwandelte sich jedoch gerade wie von Zauberhand und zog damit meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Er hatte seine Jacke schon ausgezogen und nun kickte er die Schuhe in die Ecke, bevor er die Treppe links von der Tür hinauf hastete, ohne mich noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, veränderte sich seine Ausstrahlung und ging von wütend aggressiv zu beherrscht über.

Offenbar war die kleine Miss Evans noch immer etwas beunruhigt von den Vorgängen des Tages und er gab sich alle Mühe, das auszugleichen.

Als er weg war, traf mein Blick den von Amorina DelBianco. Es war nicht zu lesen, was in ihrem Kopf vorging.

„Das kann einen Moment dauern, wenn Sie vielleicht im Salon warten möchten?", meinte sie kühl und ich dachte: Du möchtest, das ich verschwinde, richtig? ...Sorry, das werde ich nicht tun!

„Gern!", entgegnete ich dann jedoch ausgesucht höflich und sie brachte mich in einen kleinen gemütlichen Raum ebenfalls auf der linken Seite des Hauses.

Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, doch auf einer Kommode stand eine Stereoanlage. Was für ein Kontrast, so wie offenbar alles in diesem Haus.

Amorina DelBianco bat mich Platz zu nehmen und bot mir Tee an, so als sei es völlig selbstverständlich, nachdem sich zwei junge Männer nachts um halb eins vor der Tür stritten.

Ich stellte fest, dass ich gegen eine Tasse Tee im Moment absolut nichts einzuwenden hatte und so konnte ich ihr nachschauen, als sie nach nebenan verschwand.

Sie schien bei weitem nicht die Bedenken zu haben, die Harry mir gegenüber hegte – oder sie wusste ganz einfach ganz genau, dass sie hier absolut sicher waren.

Nun, er brauchte keine Bedenken zu haben, auch wenn er das noch nicht begriffen hatte. Ich würde es ihm schon noch verständlich machen, doch erst einmal schaute ich mich in aller Ruhe im Raum um.

Es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bis mein Blick an einem Bild auf dem Kaminsims hängen blieb. Ich stand auf um es genauer zu betrachten – und fragte mich zum ersten Mal, ob es nicht vielleicht doch besser war, einfach zu verschwinden, so lange ich noch die Chance dazu hatte.

Amorina POV

„Also... das... nein wirklich! Ich kann nicht glauben, wie er sich aufführt!"Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah Albus schmunzeln. Ihn schien Harrys Verhalten gar nicht zu überraschen. Wir saßen zusammen hier in der Küche, seit Harry gegangen war.

Die Bibliothek war einfach nicht der Platz, an dem man gemütlich einen Plausch abhalten konnte. Eigentlich hätte ich diesen Draco Malfoy dort hin setzen sollen, dass er ja auch begriff, wie unwillkommen er war.

„Du kennst ihn eben nicht, wie ihn der Rest der Welt kennt! ...Und... das muss ich eingestehen, Mister Malfoy ist schon immer derjenige gewesen, der ihn am schnellsten zur Weißglut getrieben hat!", entgegnete Albus inzwischen auf meine Bemerkung, während ich Teewasser aufsetzte.

Das wiederum konnte ich mir hervorragend vorstellen. Mir ging es ähnlich. Die Arroganz dieses Blonden war beeindruckend.

Doch es war nicht das, was mich am meisten aufregte. Es war die Art, wie er Harry nachgesehen hatte, als er die Treppe hinauf gegangen war.

Seit dem sagte mir eine Ahnung, dass das Auftauchen dieses Draco Dorian Malfoy nur begrenzt mit Lilly Ann zu tun hatte. Er war wegen Harry hier und das gefiel mir noch weniger, als die Vorstellung, er könne wegen Lilly Ann gekommen sein.

„Was wollen Sie hier, Mister Malfoy?"ich stellte das Tablett mit dem Tee auf dem Tisch ab und schenkte ihm ein. Selten hatte ich etwas so ungern getan und genauso selten kam ich so schnell auf den Punkt, doch es schien mir die beste Lösung.

Er fixierte mich mit diesen grauen Augen, die wirklich fast mit denen Lilly Anns identisch waren. Der einzige Unterschied war die eisige Kälte, die mir im Blick ihres zweiten Vaters entgegenschlug.

„Seien wir doch ehrlich, Mrs. DelBianco! Das wissen sie schon, seit sie mich Weihnachten im Savoy gesehen haben!"

Das stimmte – leider, doch so schnell gab ich mich nicht geschlagen.

„Ach und dann ist Lilly Ann für sie eine akzeptable Ausrede hier aufzutauchen... Wochen später?", was ich da implizierte war klar verständlich und ich sah ihm an, dass er es verstand, doch er blockte mich eiskalt ab.

„Sie ist meine Tochter, da wäre mir jede Ausrede recht!"

„Sie ist Harrys Tochter, Mister Malfoy!"

„So weit ich mich erinnere, gehören da immer zwei dazu!"Es gehörte eine Menge dazu, mich zu reizen, doch dieser Bengel hier schaffte es wirklich mit links.

Er sollte ja nicht denken, dass er mich so billig haben konnte.

„Das ist allerdings wahr! Aber wissen Sie was, wie dieser Fall ausgerechnet für Sie eintreten konnte, wird mir wohl auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben!"Diesmal sprühten seine Augen Funken.

„Er ist aber eingetreten!"

„Leider! Und eins ist leider ebenso sicher: Harry wäre besser bedient gewesen, wenn es niemals dazu gekommen wäre! Er hätte seine Freunde noch, hätte seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts machen können, hätte seinen Namen nicht aufgegeben und seine Heimat verlassen! Und wenn all diese Gründe für Sie vielleicht nicht zählen, will ich Ihnen den einen nennen, der für mich entscheidend ist: es hätte niemals jemand Angst um Harrys Leben haben müssen!"

Das war ungerecht und ich wusste, dass Harry es nicht gut heißen würde, doch dieser kleine Bastard konnte ruhig wissen, welchen Preis Harry bezahlt hatte. Je eher er es begriff, desto besser.

Er musste es begreifen, denn wenn das Miracle zwischen ihnen unter den gegebenen Umständen aufgetreten war, konnte es jederzeit wieder passieren. Daran hatte ich leider keine Zweifel und ich hatte auch keine Zweifel, dass Harry das vielleicht nicht mehr überleben würde.

Er sollte sich gefälligst zum Teufel scheren!

Doch er zeigte nicht einmal eine Reaktion. Seine Augen waren genauso kalt, wie zuvor und dieses nichts sagende Lächeln lag noch immer auf seinen Lippen.

Wie eiskalt war dieser Mann?

Ich spürte eine Wut in mir hoch kochen, wie ich sie selten erlebt hatte, doch ich kam nicht mehr dazu etwas zu sagen.

Die Tür ging auf und Harry kam dazwischen.

**Draco POV**

Ich konnte sehen, wie Harry die Augen minimal zusammenkniff, als Amorina DelBianco an ihm vorbei ging und den Raum verließ.

Er schien sie verdammt gut zu kennen, denn für mich war die Rage, in die sie sich geredet hatte nicht mehr zu bemerken, kaum, dass sie sich über seine Anwesenheit klar geworden war.

Ich schaute ihn an, abschätzend und aufgewühlt.

Wann, bei allen schwarzen Hexen, hatte diese Frau bemerkt, was mir noch immer durch den Kopf ging, wenn ich Harry sah?

Sie hatte mit jedem Wort getroffen, auch wenn sie es nicht bemerkt hatte. Das was sie sagte, gab dem Bild auf dem Kaminsims seinen Sinn.

Was auch immer dieses Bild für Harry und Lilly Ann als Teil eines Ganzen ausstrahlte, führ ihn allein sagte es, dass er keinen Funken Kraft mehr besaß. Dieses Miracle hatte ihn alles gekostet, was er geben konnte.

Es hatte mich so sehr schockiert, denn es war das erste, was mir bewusst auffiel. Ich hatte ihn schon oft fertig gesehen, das letzte Mal im Zaubertränkeunterricht, als er zusammen gebrochen war, doch so am Ende hatte er nie auf mich gewirkt.

Und dann hatte ich begriffen, dass dieses Bündel da neben ihm kein Kissen war.

Sie war kaum zu sehen, doch ich musste sie auch nicht sehen. Es reichte zu sehen, wie er sie festhielt.

Es war Lilly Ann und da war ein Ausdruck in diesem Bild, obwohl es eine unbewegliche Muggelfotographie war, der etwas herüber brachte, das Worte nicht sagen konnten.

In diesem Augenblick war es ihm gleich gewesen, was er hinter sich hatte.

Dieses Kind mochte von mir sein, doch er liebte es trotzdem auf eine Art und Weise, die ich niemals würde nachvollziehen können.

Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen aufstehen und gehen, oder bleiben und alles auf eine Karte setzen und ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich mit all dem wirklich umgehen konnte.

Harry sah mich nicht an, als er durch den Raum ging und sich gegen die Kamineinfassung lehnte. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und er wirkte, als habe ihn jemand aus dem Bett gejagt. Vermutlich war das der Fall. Er war eine ganze Weile weg gewesen.

Die Vorstellung, dass er bei dem Versuch Lilly Ann zur Ruhe zu bringen eingeschlafen sein könnte, gab mir einen Stich, wie es schon so vieles heute getan hatte.

Unbewusst rieb ich mir mit den Händen übers Gesicht.

„Harry, hör zu... es ist spät, ich weiß das... aber..."

Alles auf eine Karte!

Das war ein Schock für mich und ich stockte für einen winzigen Augenblick bei dieser Erkenntnis. Harry nutzte diese Chance gnadenlos.

„Nein, kein aber! Tu mir ganz einfach einen Gefallen! Geh!"...und komm nie wieder! Das sagte er nicht, doch ich konnte sehen, dass er es dachte.

„Du verdammter Bastard!", das rutschte mir heraus, doch darauf gab es auch nichts anderes zu sagen. Er hatte offenbar nicht die Absicht, auch nur eine vernünftige Reaktion zu zeigen und wenigstens zu akzeptieren, dass ich nur versuchte rational an unsere Situation heran zu gehen.

Plötzlich stand ich vor ihm, ohne zu begreifen, wie ich so schnell auf die Füße gekommen war.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du dir eigentlich einbildest, Harry, aber du kannst nicht erwarten, dass ich mich einfach umdrehe und gehe!"

Harrys Blick war noch kälter als all die Male zuvor.

„Doch... genau das erwarte ich! Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, ich will nicht mit dir reden! Es gibt für mich nichts mit dir zu bereden! Was passiert ist, ist passiert und nicht mehr zu ändern! Ich habe mich damit arrangiert und wenn ich das verdammt noch mal konnte, dann wirst du das erst recht können!"

„Das will ich aber nicht!"

„Das musst du aber, Draco! Und es wird langsam Zeit, dass du das begreifst! Wenn ich anderer Meinung wäre, hätte ich das schon vor zwei Jahren laut und deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht! ...ich will nichts von dir! Ich wollte nie, dass du es überhaupt erfährst! Es ist ganz allein meine Angelegenheit und ich habe mich so entschieden!"

„Das ist aber verdammt noch mal nicht deine Entscheidung! Du kannst für mich nicht mit entscheiden!"Warum verdammt noch mal drängte er mich in die Verteidigung? Wo war meine scharfe Zunge geblieben? Gerade eben bei Amorina DelBianco hatte sie doch funktioniert und bei ihm setzte sie schon wieder aus.

Ich sah ihn den Zauberstab bewegen und hörte ihn einen Silentium murmeln. Offenbar wollte er nicht, dass man unseren erneuten Streit hörte.

„Was im Nordturm passiert ist, war auch nicht meine Entscheidung! Da hast DU für mich mit entschieden!", zischte er kalt und das war die Ohrfeige, die das Fass zum überlaufen brachte.

Er wollte sich abwenden und Abstand zwischen uns bringen, doch das konnte er vergessen. Ich schnappte ihn an der Schulter, riss ihn wieder zu mir herum und hielt ihn fest.

„Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu, Harry James Potter! Ich hab es nicht nötig mir von dir sagen zu lassen, dass ich irgendetwas gegen deinen Willen getan habe! Dich hat niemand gezwungen mitzuspielen! Du hast die Regeln ganz genau gekannt und mehr als fragen kann ich nicht! Entschuldige, wenn ich das so direkt sage, aber deine Antwort war eindeutig!"

Das war sie verdammt noch mal gewesen und wenn er das jetzt bestritt, würde ich ihm eine mit der bloßen Faust verpassen!

Doch Harry tat etwas ganz anderes. Er befreite sich mit einem heftigen Ruck aus meinem harten Griff.

„Fass mich nie wieder an, Malfoy! Wage es nie wieder, mich auch nur noch einmal anzufassen!"

Er war weiß wie eine Wand, das Gesicht eine Maske, die Haltung starr und abwehrend.

Hatte ich bis jetzt nicht gewusst, warum ich hier war, so wusste ich es jetzt – und gerade eben hatte er mir genau das verwehrt.

Ich wollte Harry berühren. Ich wollte ihn wieder besitzen, vergessen machen, was ich ihm ohne es zu wissen angetan hatte. Ich wollte ihn aus diesem eisigen Gefängnis befreien, in dem er sich verschanzt hatte.

Ich wollte Harry zurück.

**Harry POV**

Es war morgens um drei, als ich endlich in mein Bett fiel, dankbar für die Tatsache, dass Lilly Ann die praktische Angewohnheit hatte, bis Mittag zu schlafen.

Ich hatte meinen Kopf nicht durchsetzen können.

Es war, als habe Dracos kurzer emotionaler Ausbruch uns beide ernüchtert. Mich, weil ich alles dran setzte, mich zusammenzureißen und ihn...

Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was mit Draco vor sich gegangen war. Er war auf Abstand gegangen, wie ich es gefordert hatte und danach hatte er sich vollkommen unter Kontrolle.

Und wenn ich sagte vollkommen, dann meinte ich vollkommen. Auch seine scharfe Zunge hatte er wieder gefunden.

Fest stand jedenfalls, dass ich diesen letzten Streit verloren hatte, obwohl es vorher so ausgesehen hatte, als hätte ich eine Chance.

Er war einfach nicht mehr von seinem Standpunkt abgerückt.

Lilly Ann war genauso seine Tochter, wie sie meine war. Er gestand mir zwar zu, dass mein Anteil an dieser Sache zweifellos schwerwiegender war, doch er ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, es wenigstens mit ihr zu versuchen.

Er hätte nicht die Absicht, sich hier zu irgendetwas aufzuspielen, was er nicht war – ha, als ob er das nicht schon längst täte – doch er bestand auf sein Recht, sie wenigstens kennen lernen zu dürfen.

Und ich hatte keine Chance, ihm das auszureden.

Zum Glück konnte ich mich, was das betraf, mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Lilly Ann verlassen.

Hätte Draco nicht wahrscheinlich schon heute beim Schlittenfahren bei ihr verspielt gehabt, würde es spätestens bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung der Fall sein. Dessen machte mich ihre Reaktion auf Danielle Kämmerer sicher.

Wenn meine Tochter mitbekam, was Draco in mir noch immer auslöste, würde sie ihn mit allen Mitteln in die Wüste schicken.

In dem Augenblick, als er mich so bestimmt an den Schultern gepackt hatte, wäre meine Fassade beinahe zusammen gebrochen.

Alles stürzte auf mich ein, alle Erinnerungen, an das was zwischen uns damals passiert war. Dracos Dominanz war mir überdeutlich in Erinnerung und einen Sekundenbruchteil lang wartete ich darauf, dass er mich küsste.

Zum Glück hatte er mich nur angemeckert.

Sonst wäre es wahrscheinlich um mich geschehen gewesen. Das durfte nie wieder geschehen. Niemals wieder!

Ich hoffte eigentlich nur noch, dass ich müde genug war, um diese Nacht mit Anstand über die Bühne zu bringen, denn das Gefühl von seinen Händen an meinen Schultern und diese brennende Sehnsucht nach seinem Kuss, die wurde ich einfach nicht wieder los...

**Draco POV**

Wodka-Lemon mochte ein verdammt verführerisches Zeug sein, doch es half mir im Moment überhaupt nicht.

Etwas anderes war verführerischer, und ebenso unerreichbar.

Der Versuch, mich in der Bar zu beruhigen, nachdem Harry mich hinauskomplimentiert hatte, war misslungen, denn der Barkeeper hatte mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen und nun stand ich mit den Reserven aus der Hausbar auf dem kleinen Balkon meines Zimmers und versuchte zu ersticken, was diese überraschende, direkte Konfrontation mit Harry in mir entfacht hatte.

Die Erkenntnis war so schockierend gewesen, dass ich bis jetzt noch nicht begriff, wie es mir gelungen war, augenblicklich wieder zu mir selbst zu finden.

Vermutlich eine Schutzreaktion, denn wenn ich eins gelernt hatte, dann zu verbergen, was mir wirklich wichtig war.

Dass meine Gefühle konfus und durcheinander waren seit ich mir über Lilly Anns Existenz klar geworden war, hatte ich ja gewusst, doch wohin sie letztendlich zielten, schockierte mich.

Himmel noch mal, ich würde nie bestreiten, dass es das war, was mir in den letzten Wochen die meiste Zeit durch den Kopf gegangen war, doch es war ganz einfach so, dass ich eigentlich nicht der Typ Mensch war, der sich jemandem aufdrängte.

Und Harry hatte schon Weihnachten sehr deutlich klar gemacht, was er von meiner Anwesenheit hielt. Er wollte mich nicht hier haben. Es war logisch, dass jeder weitere Gedanke in diese eine ganz spezielle Richtung vollkommen absurd war.

Er hatte sehr deutlich ausgedrückt, was er von dem Zwischenspiel auf dem Nordturm dachte und mir meine Frage von damals zweifelsfrei beantwortet.

Wäre er nüchtern gewesen, gäbe es keine Lilly Ann.

Eine schnelle Nummer mit unerwarteten Folgen! Dazu hatte er es degradiert und ich Idiot musste begreifen, dass es für mich leider nicht nur das war.

Es war genau das, was ich damals gewollt hatte und es war genau das, was ich auch jetzt noch wollte.

Eigentlich Grund genug, meine Koffer zu packen und zu verschwinden, denn er wollte mich nicht.

Und was hatte ich getan?

Ich hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als darauf zu bestehen mit diesem süßen, kleinen Fehltritt namens Lilly Ann Bekanntschaft machen zu dürfen, obwohl genau diese Lilly Ann mir mit Sicherheit Feuer unter dem Hintern machen würde, sobald ihr klar wurde, was in meinem Kopf wirklich vor ging, wenn ich ihren Daddy sah.

Interessanter Weise hatte ich daran leider nicht die geringsten Zweifel.

Was das anging, war Lilly Ann eine richtige Malfoy.

Das hatte sie mit dieser Danielle gestern Nachmittag deutlich vorgeführt und irgendwie hatte ich keine Zweifel daran, dass sie ihren Daddy, was das anging, fest in der Hand hatte.

Erneut erschien mir die Vorstellung, meine Sachen zu packen, sehr verführerisch und daran konnte auch mein Wodka-Lemon nichts ändern.

**tbc**


	6. VI

**Titel: **Miracle (6/7Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail: **KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Sturköpfe unter sich, kann man hier nur sagen!

**Beta: **fiZi von Animexx. Wie immer big thanks!

**Big thanks für die Reviews an:** Amunet, NathalyaKiaraMcElwood, Susy2902, Vineta, BlueStar84, ina, bloody Death Eater, Deedochan, Babsel, Nicky, DarkLuzie und Bearchen23! Wow, Ihr seid alle spitze! Weiter so! Reviews sind im Moment mein Überlebenselexier!

GGLG KimRay

PS : Hier noch mal die Adresse meiner yahoo-group. Für update 

Mal sehen, ob es diesmal kommt!

**VI.**

**Amorina POV**

Dass er tatsächlich noch mal auftauchen würde nach dem Zoff, den die beiden letzte Nacht gehabt hatten, hätte ich nicht erwartet, doch als ich jetzt die Tür aufmachte, stand er draußen und ich begann mir ob seiner Hartnäckigkeit das erste Mal Gedanken zu machen.

„Harry ist nicht da!" Es hatte den Anschien, als sei er noch ein wenig blasser, als gestern, aber das wunderte mich nicht sonderlich. Sogar Harry hatte heute Mittag übel ausgesehen.

Wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, konnte bei ihm von Schlaf letzte Nacht keine Rede gewesen sein, obwohl Albus und ich mitbekommen hatten, wie er Draco morgens um drei hinauskomplimentiert hatte.

„Schlitten fahren, oder?" Ich nickte. Was sollte ich lügen. Er würde ihn eh finden, wenn er wollte. Davon hatte mich Albus inzwischen überzeugt, und langsam begann ich das auch zu glauben.

„Danke!" Er erwartete doch wohl nicht, dass ich darauf reagierte?

An seiner Eiseskälte hatte sich nichts geändert – und an meiner Einstellung ihm gegenüber auch nicht.

**Harry POV**

Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, wer kam, als Lilly Ann, die sich gerade mit Danielles Sohn eine Schneeschlacht geliefert hatte, hastig auf die Füße kam und einen Moment später an meinen Beinen klebte.

„Daddy auf!", war das klare Kommando und ich tat ihr den Gefallen, bevor ich mich umwandte und mit einem Mal große Mühe hatte nicht über Danielles Gesicht zu lachen.

Ihr stand förmlich der Mund offen, als sie Draco sah und gleich darauf Lilly Ann anstarrte.

Was das anging, merkte man sofort, dass Draco Profi auf dem gesellschaftlichen Parkett war. Ich hätte nicht gewusst, was ich sagen sollte.

„Hallo, Harry!", meinte er zu mir, bevor er Danielle die Hand hinhielt.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Dorian Malfoy, Lilly Anns Mutter war meine Zwillingsschwester!" Das veranlasste mich, den beiden augenblicklich den Rücken zuzuwenden, denn mir schoss derartig das Blut in den Kopf, dass ich mir vorkam wie ein Feuermelder.

Himmel noch mal, der Kerl log ohne rot zu werden! Ich stotterte schon bei einer absolut lebenswichtigen Ausrede. Schließlich hatte ich ihr ja gestern nicht sagen können, dass Lilly Ann zwei Väter hatte.

„Daddy!" Froh, abgelenkt zu werden, widmete ich mich meiner Tochter. Sie wies den Hügel hinauf. Weg von Draco und Danielle.

Wieso stellte er sich eigentlich als Dorian vor? Bis zu seiner schwungvollen Unterschrift in Hermiones Jahrbuch hatte ich nicht mal gewusst, dass das sein zweiter Name war.

„Hey, Lilly Ann, sagst du mir nicht Hallo?", kam es in dem Moment von hinten.

Es geschah, was ich erwartet hatte. Lilly Ann tat so, als habe sie nichts gehört.

Gib's ihm, Süße, umso schneller sind wir ihn wieder los!... Hoffentlich… Letzte Nacht hatte ich natürlich nicht schlafen können.

Was hatte ich erwartet?

Ich hatte das Bett fluchtartig wieder verlassen und der Rest Feuerwhiskey, der in der Küche auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, war mir sehr verführerisch vorgekommen.

Gott sei Dank konnte ich mich beherrschen.

„Sag ‚Hallo', Lilly Ann!" Ein giftiger Blick und Draco wurde wieder ignoriert.

„Auf!" Wieder zeigte der Arm den Hügel hinauf.

„Wollen wir Tom mitnehmen?" Tom hieß Danielles Sohn. Lilly Ann schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Sie hatte heute nicht die Absicht zu teilen, weder mit Tom, noch mit Danielle und erst Recht nicht mit Draco.

Er machte auch keinen weiteren Versuch.

Er blieb einfach nur unten stehen und sah zu. Ich stellte fest, dass mich das ungemein irritierte, denn es hatte absolut nichts mit seinem hartnäckigen Verhalten von gestern zu tun.

Das machte mir, glaube ich viel mehr Sorgen, als alles andere, denn es zeigte, dass Draco meinte, was er sagte.

Und leider behielt ich damit Recht.

Das Schlimme daran war eigentlich, dass ich mich irgendwann daran gewöhnte, zumindest äußerlich. Draco tauchte nicht jeden Tag auf, doch er kam regelmäßig und selbst Amorina, die aus ihrer Abneigung ihm gegenüber keinen Hehl machte, gewöhnte sich irgendwann daran.

Am hartnäckigsten hielt sich Lilly Ann.

Sie, wegen der er das tat, sie stellte sich am stursten und das in jeder Beziehung. Lilly Ann behandelte Draco auch Wochen später noch wie Luft und er hatte ohne Zweifel begriffen, dass er auch dann keine Chance hatte, wenn er versuchte die Initiative zu ergreifen.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, verstand ich nicht, warum sie das tat.

Sicher, was in mir vorging, wenn er kam, das wusste ich.

Seit ich ihn wieder regelmäßig sah, fand ich auch wieder regelmäßig keinen Schlaf, doch das, was ich früher schon gekonnt hatte, konnte ich heute erst recht.

Ich würde nicht zeigen, was seine Nähe mit mir anstellte. Und ich war mir eigentlich auch sicher, dass ich das vor meiner Tochter verbarg.

Lilly Ann verhielt sich mir gegenüber völlig normal. Sie klammerte nicht unnötig, um ihre Besitzansprüche mir gegenüber nachdrücklich zu bekunden und sie schmollte mit mir, wenn es mal nicht nach ihren Kopf ging.

Das sagte mir, dass zwischen uns alles bestens stand und sie keine Angst hatte, mich teilen zu müssen.

Draco jedoch behandelte sie, als sähe sie in ihm eine echte Bedrohung und das verstand ich überhaupt nicht, denn er verhielt sich mir gegenüber so distanziert, als seien wir nichts weiter, als Bekannte.

Ich hatte ihm offenbar zweifelsfrei klar gemacht, dass ich jede Annährung nicht gnädig aufnehmen würde und er hielt sich daran. Es schien ihn nicht mal sonderlich zu interessieren.

Genau, was ich wollte.

Warum gab es mir dann einen Stich?

**Draco POV**

Wenn ich nicht so genau wüsste, wo du das her hast, du kleine Zicke, würde ich dir was erzählen! Langsam begann es mich ernsthaft zu stören, dass das kleine Biest mich noch immer wie Luft behandelte, vor allem, weil ich es inzwischen als so sinnlos empfand, mir all das anzutun.

Lilly Ann hatte wahrhaftig mehr von den Malfoys, als ihr Aussehen. Sie schaffte es konsequent, mich zu ignorieren und diese Fähigkeit, gemeinsam mit Harrys Dickkopf, erwies sich als unüberwindbares Hindernis.

Was mich dabei am meisten überraschte war die Tatsache, dass Harry sich darüber zu wundern schien. Eigentlich hatte ich erwartet, dass es genau das war, worauf er sich verließ.

Inzwischen sah das aber irgendwie nicht mehr so aus. Lilly Anns Hartnäckigkeit irritierte ihn.

Auch wenn er es nicht zugab, er ging nicht mehr davon aus, dass ich ihm Lilly Ann wegnehmen wollte. Das sagte mir Amorina DelBiancos schlechte Laune und der Umstand, dass er kein wirkliches Problem mehr damit hatte, Lilly Ann auch mal mit mir allein zu lassen.

Amorina misstraute mir genauso konsequent, wie Lilly Ann mich ignorierte.

Der Einzige, der seine Einstellung mir gegenüber geändert hatte, war derjenige, von dem ich es am wenigsten erwartet hatte.

Harry.

„Hallo, Draco!" Ich konnte nicht anders, mir klappte die Kinnlade herunter, als plötzlich Albus Dumbledore im Wohnzimmer stand.

Amorina hatte mich wie üblich hier abgestellt. Harry war mit Lilly Ann etwas besorgen und ich hatte zu warten.

Und nun stand der Schulleiter von Hogwarts vor mir. Ich sammelte mich:

„Professor Dumbledore?!?", mehr oder weniger. Begrüßung konnte man das wohl nicht nennen. Er schmunzelte, seine übliche rätselhafte Reaktion auf alles.

„Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, so förmlich zu sein, mein Junge! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Schulleiter! Nenn mich ruhig Albus!"

Okay, das war's!

Mein Mund stand erneut offen.

War er jetzt komplett durchgedreht? Vater hatte ja schon immer behauptet, er habe eine Meise, aber das… das begriff ich jetzt nicht.

„…äh…" Wieder ein Schmunzeln, bevor er zum Kamin ging, sich ein Bonbon aus der Schale auf dem Sims nahm, auspackte und in den Mund schob.

„Du wunderst dich, dass ich hier bin! ...Harry war der Meinung, ich müsste unbedingt Lilly Anns Pate sein! Wo steckt er eigentlich?"

„…oh…" Ob ich es wohl auch noch schaffen würde etwas Zusammenhängendes heraus zu bringen?

Soso, Albus Dumbledore war also Pate meiner Tochter! Interessant! Harry hatte wirklich alle Maßnahmen getroffen, die in seiner Macht standen, um für optimale Sicherheit zu sorgen.

Misstrauischer Bastard!

Dem Gedanken fehlte jeder Biss. Harry hatte allen Grund mir zu misstrauen.

„Sie… ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind… irgend etwas besorgen!" Zu diesem ‚Albus' konnte ich mich absolut nicht durchringen. Offenbar hatte ich doch mehr Respekt vor meinem früheren Schulleiter, als ich gedacht hatte.

Er kam nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, denn die Haustür ging, ein Quietschen war zu hören – Harry hatte Lilly Ann frei gelassen, das wusste ich, denn das hörte sich immer so an und ich wunderte mich manchmal, wie er es schaffte, sie so unter Kontrolle zu behalten – die Tür flog auf und der Wirbelwind stürmte herein, nur um augenblicklich zu erstarren.

„Hallo, Lilly Ann!", meinte ich, wohl wissend, was passieren würde. Dumbledore schmunzelte ihr ebenfalls entgegen.

„Hallo, kleine Miss Evans!"

„Hi, Albus! Draco!", kam es von der Tür in der nun auch Harry stand.

Lilly Ann bewegte sich wieder. Ich sah Harry an. So entging mir der Rest, aber das erfuhr ich erst später.

**Harry POV**

Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Draco zu sehen, doch als Lilly Anns Schritte im Wohnzimmer augenblicklich verstummten, wusste ich, dass er da war.

Natürlich hätte auch Albus diese Reaktion ausgelöst, doch ich schloss automatisch auf Draco, denn er war derjenige, der regelmäßig auftauchte. Albus kam nur manchmal auf einen Plausch vorbei.

Dracos Blick verursachte mir das obligatorische Kribbeln im Nacken und ich wich ihm aus – nur um im nächsten Moment zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben einen so unglaublichen Ärger auf meine Tochter zu empfinden, dass ich mich umdrehen und gehen musste, wenn ich nicht explodieren wollte.

Sie hatte zwischen Draco und Albus hin und her geschaut, ein paar Mal. Die logische Konsequenz wäre es gewesen, hinter meinen Beinen zu verschwinden, doch das tat sie nicht.

Sie machte mit solch einer Dreistigkeit klar, wo sie stand, dass es mir einen Schock versetzte und ich wusste, dass es Albus ähnlich ging.

Lilly Ann ging auf ihren Paten zu, zupfte an seinem Umhang und strahlte ihn an.

Alles Weitere entging mir, denn das war der Moment, in dem ich den Raum verließ.

„Daddy!", schallte es mir nach. Ich ignorierte es.

„DADDY!", wieder flog die Tür auf, doch ich sah Lilly Ann nicht an. Ich fragte mich nur, wohin ich verschwinden könnte, ohne dass sie mich erwischte, denn ich hatte das Bedürfnis sie zu schütteln und das wollte ich nicht.

Blieb der Fluchtweg die Treppe hinauf, doch es half nicht viel, Lilly Ann war auf allen Vieren auch ganz schnell die Treppe oben.

„Daddy auf!"

Ja, schenk du mir nur dein engelsgleiches Malfoy-Lächeln, mein Liebling, du hast gerade einen großen Fehler gemacht! Und Daddy will dich im Moment nicht sehen!

Ich konnte im Zimmer verschwinden und abschließen, doch dann würde ich ihr Geschrei hören. Ich konnte ihr die Meinung sagen und sie würde mich anhimmeln, dass mir jedes Wort im Hals stecken blieb oder ich konnte disapparieren.

Und das war es auch, was ich dann tat.

**Albus Dumbledore POV**

„Du meine Güte!" ich war mir nicht ganz im Klaren darüber, was gerade vorgefallen war, denn noch nie hatte mir Lilly Ann freiwillig ein Lächeln geschenkt, doch das, was nun passierte, verstand ich erst recht nicht.

Sie war aus dem Zimmer gelaufen, ohne Zweifel ihrem Vater hinterher, der aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich sauer gewesen zu sein schien.

Und nun brüllte sie wie am Spieß.

Mein Blick traf Draco, doch der schien genauso wenig zu verstehen, was vor sich ging.

„Harry wird das schon regeln!", war sein einziger Kommentar.

„Ist Amorina nicht da?"

„Ich glaube, sie zieht es vor, nicht da zu sein, wenn ich da bin!" Er sah beinahe so aus, als amüsiere ihn das, und ich konnte mir das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Draco hatte sicher einen schweren Stand in diesem Haus, doch er war hier, das war es, was zählte. Und ich wusste, dass Harry das inzwischen akzeptierte.

Was mich ein wenig irritierte, war die Tatsache, dass ihn Lilly Anns herzzerreißendes Geschrei überhaupt nicht zu beeindrucken schien.

„Du bist aber schon sicher, dass Harry das regelt!"

„Warum?"

„Weil er, glaube ich, nicht mehr im Haus ist!"

**Draco POV**

Das war ein mittelschwerer Schock. Und ich wette Dumbledore hat mir das angesehen.

Wieso sollte Harry ohne Lilly Ann das Haus verlassen?

Genauer gesagt: Wieso sollte er sie brüllend zurücklassen?

Das war doch sonst gar nicht seine Art.

„Ich… ähm… ich seh mal schnell nach!" Dumbledores Blick ruhte auf mir, als ich hastig hinausging. Mir war schon klar, was er dachte, wenn ich ruhig da saß, während Lilly Ann brüllte, doch normalerweise war es nicht nötig, dass ich mich darum kümmerte.

Dafür war Harry da. Das hatte Lilly Ann so entschieden.

Aber falls Harry tatsächlich nicht mehr hier war, war niemand da außer mir und Dumbledore.

Das Brüllen kam von oben. Dort war ich noch nie gewesen. Entschlossen stieg ich die Treppe hinauf.

Lilly Ann saß schreiend am Boden, die Ärmchen noch immer ausgestreckt, so wie sie es jedesmal tat, wenn Harry sie hochnehmen sollte, doch eben dieser war nicht zu sehen.

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Kloß im Hals. Darauf war ich absolut nicht vorbreitet, doch ich hatte leider keine andere Wahl.

„Hey, Kleines, was ist denn passiert?" ich machte nicht den Fehler, sie einfach so hoch zu nehmen. Ganz gewiss nicht. Dazu kannte ich sie inzwischen zu gut. Wenn sie nicht von sich aus entschied, zu mir zu kommen, würde sie nur noch mehr Theater machen.

Lilly Anns Kopf ruckte zu mir herum, doch das Weinen hörte nicht auf. Sie nahm nur die Hände herunter und deckte sie über ihre Augen.

„Sorry, wenn du mich nicht sehen willst, aber es ist keiner weiter da!"

Noch lauteres Weinen war die Folge.

„Hey! ...Er kommt schon wieder, da brauchst du keine Angst zu haben!" Nun sah sie mich doch an. Himmel, was für ein Bild des Jammers. Ohne Zweifel war sie es nicht gewohnt, wenn ihr Daddy sie hängen ließ. Ich fragte mich eigentlich nur, was ihn zu dieser Reaktion veranlasst hatte. „Na, was ist… kommst du mit?"

Noch immer schwammen die Tränen in ihren Augen und sie schluchzte herzzerreißend, doch nun sah sie mich an dabei. Und schien zu begreifen, dass ich ihre einzige Wahl war, denn plötzlich hob sie die Ärmchen wieder und streckte sie mir entgegen.

Ich musste schlucken.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das willst?"

Nein, ganz gewiss wollte sie nicht, doch sie ergab sich in ihr Schicksal und während das Weinen wieder anschwoll, blieben die Arme, wo sie waren.

Unsicher hob ich sie vom Boden. Nie zuvor hatte ich ein so kleines Wesen in den Armen gehalten und ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich es richtig machte, doch Lilly Ann war das egal. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um meinen Nacken und sie klammerte sich, noch immer weinend, an mich.

Es war das seltsamste Gefühl, dass ich je in meinem Leben verspürt hatte und mir wurde klar, dass ich wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, worauf ich mich eingelassen hatte.

Das begriff ich erst in dem Moment, als Lilly Ann mir all das Vertrauen schenkte, was sie hatte, weil ich im Moment der Einzige war, den sie hatte.

„Ssschhh, ist ja gut!" Nichts war gut. Daddy war weg und interessanter Weise regte es mich inzwischen auf, dass er sie so hatte sitzen lassen.

Was dachte er sich dabei? Er wusste doch ganz genau, das Amorina meistens verschwand, wenn ich da war. Und er wusste auch, dass Lilly Ann auf meine Gesellschaft nicht besonders wild war.

Was also sollte das? Nun, das würde ich ihn später fragen müssen, denn er war nicht da.

Entschlossen, erst mal das Beste draus zu machen, ging ich in Richtung Treppe, um Lilly Ann mit hinunter zu nehmen. Doch kaum, dass sie das begriff, wehrte sie sich energisch.

Einen Arm noch immer um meinen Nacken geschlungen, gestikulierte sie wild den Gang hinunter, noch immer schluchzend.

Sah ganz so aus, als könne sie nicht akzeptieren, dass Daddy nicht da war. Wie auch? Er war immer da gewesen.

Ich fragte mich erneut, was Harry veranlasst hatte zu verschwinden, während ich Lilly Anns drängen folgte und notgedrungen auch die Tür öffnen musste, vor der sie mich stoppte.

Ich war nicht begeistert davon, dieses Zimmer zu betreten. Inzwischen wusste ich, dass sie beide in diesem Raum schliefen – und dass Lilly Ann weiterhin regelmäßig jede Nacht zu Harry ins Bett krabbelte.

Ich hatte es mitbekommen, als er darüber sprach, dass sie inzwischen aus dem Bett herauskletterte.

Der Raum war leer.

Und überraschend ordentlich. Am Boden lagen nur ein paar Bausteine und ein riesiger Plüscheisbär. Die Betten waren gemacht und zum Fenster wehte die laue Frühlingsluft herein.

Harry war nicht da und das musste auch Lilly Ann akzeptieren.

Sie betrachtete mit verweinten Augen das Bett.

„Daddy?" Entschlossen wandte ich mich um und diesmal leistete sie keinen Widerstand, als ich mit ihr hinunterging.

„Er kommt wieder, Lilly Ann! Glaub mir! Er lässt dich nicht allein!" Daraufhin schlang sich auch ihr anderer Arm wieder um meinen Nacken und sie schmiegte sich an mich.

„Ihr zwei habt das geklärt, oder?" Albus Dumbledore sah mich aufmerksam an, als ich wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was er sich dabei denkt, aber wir haben es geklärt! Nicht war, Lilly Ann?" Verstimmtes Schnüffeln war die Antwort. Glücklich war sie über diese Lösung nicht.

Leider hatte Harry weder mir, noch ihr eine andere Wahl gelassen.

**Harry POV**

Das Haus war dunkel, als ich zurückkam, mit mehr als nur einem schlechten Gewissen, doch ich wusste, dass ich diese Zeit gebraucht hatte.

Ich hatte sie gebraucht, um mir einzugestehen, dass ich Draco vertraute, was seine Absichten in Bezug auf Lilly Ann anging, um zu begreifen, dass es ein gemeines Spielchen war, das Lilly Ann mit ihm trieb und um meinen Ärger über sie zu verkraften.

Das war am schwierigsten gewesen, denn eigentlich hatte ich mich zu Anfang genau darauf verlassen. Es war absolut in meinem Sinne gewesen, dass Lilly Ann Draco aus unserem Leben ekelte.

Ich fragte mich, wann sich das geändert hatte.

Leider hatte sich in den letzten Wochen so viel geändert, dass ich mit dem ‚Wann' nicht mehr recht nachkam.

Ich ließ ein leises Seufzen hören, als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fiel. Mir war ein wenig komisch im Kopf und ich wusste jetzt, wie Draco sich in der Bar gefühlt hatte.

Wodka-Lemon war wirklich ein Teufelzeug und ich konnte wohl von Glück reden, dass ich es bei diesem einen belassen hatte, denn ich war an Alkohol überhaupt nicht mehr gewohnt.

Entschlossen, mich schnell noch bei Albus für mein Benehmen heute zu entschuldigen ging ich ins Wohnzimmer, denn durch den Spalt unter der Tür konnte ich sehen, dass dort noch der Kamin brannte.

Ich war jedoch kaum auf der Türschwelle, als ich auch schon mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte.

Er lag ausgestreckt auf der Couch, mit dem Rücken zu mir, doch sein gleichmäßiger Atem zeigte mir an, dass er schlief, und mir klopfte augenblicklich das Herz im Hals.

Das war der erste Schock. Den zweiten versetzte mir die Tatsache, dass Lilly Ann wohl auch auf dieser Couch liegen musste, denn ich konnte ihren Eisbären sehen.

Ohne den schlief sie schon seit Weihnachten mehr.

Leise wandte ich mich um, hastete die Treppe hinauf und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in Amorinas Schlafzimmer.

Es war leer. Siedendheiß fiel mir ein, dass sie morgen als Gastrednerin auf einem Kongress in Lausanne sprechen würde und vermutlich schon aus dem Haus gewesen war, als ich mit Lilly Ann zurückkam.

Ich hatte Draco und Lilly Anne allein gelassen.

Oh Gott!

Etwas sagte mir, dass der erstere mir das wahrscheinlich ernsthaft übel nehmen würde. Aber andererseits, und das brachte mich jetzt fast zum lachen, denn die beiden schliefen schließlich friedlich zusammen auf der Couch, sah es ganz so aus, als habe diese Kurzschlussreaktion meinerseits auch einen gewissen Vorteil für Draco.

Ich fragte mich, ob der auch morgen noch anhalten würde, als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam und die beiden auf dem Sofa etwas genauer betrachtete.

Es amüsierte mich ungemein, dass sie es mit Draco, trotz aller sonst aufgebotenen Ignoranz seiner Anwesenheit, im Schlaf genauso machte, wie mit mir.

Ihre kleinen Finger hatten sich in sein teures Hemd gewunden und hielten ihn fest, die Nase hatte sie an seine Brust gedrückt. Warum der Eisbär bei dieser Konstellation immer ins Bett sollte, würde für mich wahrscheinlich ewig ein Rätsel bleiben.

Tja Malfoy, da siehst du mal, wie das ist! , ging es mir durch den Kopf, doch leid tat er mir trotzdem, denn ich ahnte, dass sie es ihm nicht leicht gemacht hatte und darauf war Draco garantiert nicht gefasst gewesen.

„Silentium!", flüsterte ich, um die beiden nicht zu wecken, wenn ich Albus Dumbledore kontaktierte.

„Albus Dumbledore!", meinte ich dann noch immer schmunzelnd, als ich eine Hand voll Flohpulver ins Feuer warf. Einen Augenblick später erschien Albus Gesicht in den Flammen. Er schmunzelte ebenfalls und ich senkte verlegen den Kopf.

Trotzdem hatte ich irgendwie den Eindruck, als sehe er ziemlich zufrieden aus.

„Hallo, Harry! Wieder zu Hause?"

„Sorry, aber mir sind heute Nachmittag die Sicherungen durchgebrannt."

„Das hab ich gemerkt, ob du mir wohl erklären könntest, warum?" Er sah so schulmeisterlich dabei aus, dass ich mir ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Du hast dich nicht gewundert, oder?"

„Über Lilly Ann? Doch!"

„Das war richtig frech von ihr! Malfoy taucht hier dreimal die Woche auf und sie ignoriert ihn, du tauchst einmal im Monat auf und sie grinst lieber dich an, als ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen!"

„Und das hat dich geärgert? ...Ich dachte, es sei das, was du wolltest!" Ich hatte den Anstand rot zu werden.

„Er gibt sich Mühe, und wenn er verdammt noch mal meint, er muss sie unbedingt sehen, dann soll er halt!" Man ich sollte wirklich langsam aufhören so zu tun, als habe ich etwas dagegen… und mir vielleicht eingestehen, dass… nun ja… dass…

„Harry!" Albus riss mich aus meinem Gedankengang.

„Äh… entschuldige, was?" Herrjemine, ich hatte vergessen, daran zu denken, dass Albus möglicherweise Gedanken lesen konnte.

„Ich sagte: Es freut mich, dass du es endlich begriffen hast! Er ist nicht mehr derselbe, auch wenn du ihn noch immer so sehen willst!" Das stimmte nicht… nicht mehr, aber das würde ich Albus nicht sagen.

„Sind sie klar gekommen?", lenkte ich vom Thema ab.

„Einigermaßen! Dein kleines Engelchen hat sich an ihren zweiten Daddy geklammert, nachdem sie keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt hat, aber ich bezweifle, dass es dabei bleibt! Dazu hatten sie zu viele Differenzen!"

„Differenzen?" Zwischen Draco und Lilly Ann konnte es eigentlich nur Differenzen geben, wenn man es genau nahm. Was also wunderte ich mich?

„Nun, machen wir uns mal nichts vor, mein Junge! Du bist Wachs in ihren Händen! Bei Draco wird ihr das nie gelingen! ...Da kommt sie übrigens!" Ich wandte mich um und sah, dass er Recht hatte.

Lilly Ann stand ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt und sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du das noch heute mit ihr klären! Aber ich schätze mal, sie gehört zu denen, die dir alles verzeihen, oder?" Ich konnte sein Grinsen regelrecht hören. „Ich wünsch dir eine gute Nacht, Harry!"

„Danke, dir auch, Nacht, Albus! ...Finite Incantatum…" , entgegnete ich abwesend und mit einem leisen Knacken verschwand Albus Gesicht aus den Flammen, während mein Silentium verlosch.

Mein Blick hing an Lilly Anns müdem Gesichtchen. Ohne es zu wollen verspürte ich erneut einen Anflug von Ärger und das überraschte mich wirklich. Sah ganz so aus, als könnte ich nur schwer verzeihen, dass sie Draco so behandelte. Darüber sollte ich lieber nicht genauer nachdenken.

„Daddy lieb!", flüsterte meine Tochter und ihr Blick brach mir beinahe das Herz. Ich ging in die Hocke und Lilly Anns Linke krallte sich in meine Jeans.

„Ich hab mich heute sehr über dich geärgert, Lilly Ann! Es war wirklich nicht nett, was du vorhin mit Draco gemacht hast! Er gibt sich Mühe und du ärgerst ihn!" Ihr Blick wanderte zur Couch, nur kurz. Dann drängelte sie sich an mich.

„Daddy Bett!" Na wunderbar! Draco hatte also offensichtlich nur eine Chance, wenn ich nicht in Reichweite war.

„Und Draco?"

„Draco Bär!" Ah, das konnten wir also auch, wenn wir wollten.

„Wie wäre es mit Daddy - Bär und Draco - Lilly Ann!"

„Lilly Ann Daddy Bett! Bär Draco!" Müde kuschelte sie ihr Gesicht an meine Schulter, aber so leicht würde ich es ihr nicht machen.

„Ich hab einen besseren Vorschlag! Wir lassen alles, wie es gerade war und Daddy kriegt sein Bett für sich allein!" Sie knurrte und einen schockierten Moment lang musste ich an das unwillige Knurren denken, das Draco damals im Nordturm von sich gegeben hatte, nachdem ich ihn gefragt hatte, ob er Colin sei.

„Lilly Ann Daddy Bett!" forderte sie nun mit Nachdruck.

„Wirst du lieb sein zu Draco?"

„Nein!", kam die Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen, doch was mir daraufhin heraus rutsche, schockierte mich noch viel mehr.

„Was erwarte ich von einer Malfoy?"

„Malfoy!" Himmel, was hatte ich angerichtet.

„Vergiss es Lilly Ann, denk nicht drüber nach! Darf er den Bär behalten?" Ich könnte sie einfach hier bei ihm lassen. Der Effekt wäre riesiges Theater und ich stellte fest, dass ich darauf heute wirklich keine Lust mehr hatte.

Es ärgerte mich nur ein wenig, dass sie wach geworden war.

Wäre ich bloß nicht hereingekommen, nachdem ich es mitgekriegt hatte. Dann hätte ich ausnahmsweise Mal mein Bett für mich allein gehabt. Vielleicht hätte ich ja dann durchschlafen können.

„Draco Bär!", meinte Lilly Ann.

„Okay! Warum glaubst du, wäre mir wohl Draco, Lilly Ann, Bär lieber gewesen… ja lach du nur… irgendwann verbanne ich dich aus meinem Bett, das schwöre ich dir!", ich schnappte sie und richtete mich auf. Ich brauchte dringend eine Mütze Schlaf, doch bevor ich das Wohnzimmer verließ, hielt ich es aus unerfindlichen Gründen für notwendig, Draco wenigstens noch eine Decke zu verpassen.

**Draco POV**

Als er die Tür leise zugezogen hatte, schlug ich die Augen auf und atmete hörbar aus.

Lilly Ann hatte mich in die Rippen getreten, als sie über mich weg geklettert war und somit hatte ich die Debatte zwischen den beiden mitbekommen.

Soso, ich bekam also den Bär und Harry wollte sein Bett für sich allein! Ich gab ihm Recht. Mir hatten schon die paar Stunden auf der Couch gereicht.

Aber das war nur eine Sache.

‚Was erwarte ich von einer Malfoy?' hatte er gesagt und das war der eigentliche Schock.

Er sah Lilly Ann als genau das, was sie war. Eine kleine Malfoy mit einem Potter-Dickschädel.

Wenn er ihr alles verzeihen konnte, warum hatte ich dann keine Chance?

Ich brauchte in dieser Nacht ewig, bis ich wieder eingeschlafen war.

„Auf!" Das klang energisch! Seit wann wurde man im Hotel geweckt?

„Autsch!"

„Lilly Ann, lass den Quatsch! Du sollst ihn nur wecken und ihm nicht die Haare ausreißen!"

Das war Harry.

Ich öffnete ein Auge und die Erinnerung kam zurück. Ich lag auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer von Amorina DelBiancos Haus und neben dieser Couch stand im Moment Lilly Ann, eine Hand voll von meinen Haaren zwischen den Fingern

„Morgen, Zwerg!" Das war meine Lieblingsbezeichnung für sie. Sie war ein Zwerg, zumindest in meinen Augen. Augenblicklich wandte sie sich ab und verschwand durch die Tür. Ich warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stand augenblicklich auf den Füßen.

Es war schon zwölf Uhr durch. Himmel war das peinlich. Warum hatte er mich nicht eher geweckt?

Einen Moment später stand ich in der Tür zur Küche. Lilly Ann hockte unter dem Tisch und stapelte Bausteine übereinander und Harry stand am Herd.

„…ähem… morgen…" Herrje, warum war ich so verklemmt?

Sie ignorierte mich und Harry sah sich um. Es schepperte und er fluchte.

„Daddy?", sie steckte den Kopf unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Schon gut, Süße, ich hab mich bloß dusselig angestellt!"

„…dusselig angestellt!"

„Ja… danke, Lilly Ann! ...ähem… morgen, Draco, das Bad ist die Treppe hoch und die erste Tür links! Liegt alles oben!"

„Warum hast du mich nicht eher geweckt?"

Warum schaute er mich jetzt so grimmig an?

„Weil wir auch erst vor einer Viertelstunde aufgestanden sind!" Das war jetzt aber nicht sein Ernst, oder? Der grimmige Blick war vergessen und ich schaute unter den Tisch.

„Du schläfst bis Mittag?" Lilly Ann wandte mir demonstrativ den Rücken zu und ich konnte mir das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was willst du zum Frühstück?"

„Egal… was es gibt!" Auf so etwas legte ich keinen besonderen Wert.

Interessanter war da schon die Tatsache, dass ich überhaupt zum Frühstück eingeladen wurde.

**Harry POV**

Als er endlich wieder aus der Küche verschwand, hatte ich das Gefühl, als gäben mir die Knie nach. Tief durchatmend lehnte ich mich gegen den Küchenschrank.

Das gerade hatte mir wirklich alle Beherrschung abverlangt, die ich zusammen kratzen konnte.

Ich konnte mich nur ziemlich düster daran erinnern, wie er damals ausgesehen hatte, in der früh auf der Couch, denn mir war wegen Lilly Ann so schnell schlecht geworden, dass ich nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie ich es bis zur nächsten Toilette geschafft hatte. Doch das gerade, das war ein Schock gewesen.

Himmel noch mal, ich fragte mich, ob er jeden morgen so sexy aussah.

Vermutlich hing es ganz einfach mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass sein Hemd nur noch von einem einzigen Knopf zusammengehalten worden war und mehr zeigte, als es verbarg, auch wenn ich ehrlich zugeben musste, dass ich mit den zerzausten Haaren wohl schon von Anfang an genauso viele Probleme hatte.

„Man, Lilly Ann, das kostet mich den letzten Nerv, aber wahrscheinlich hab ich es nicht anders verdient!"

Sie antwortete nicht. Ihre Bausteine hatten sie völlig in Beschlag genommen.

„Du bist mir keine Hilfe, Tochter!"

Resigniert füllte ich Lilly Anns Schokomilch in ihre Tasse, froh, dass ich den Topf vorhin gerade nicht vollkommen zu Boden befördert hatte.

Wenn das zur Gewohnheit werden würde, stand es um meinen Schlaf nicht besonders gut, und zum ersten Mal machte ich mir Gedanken darüber, was Draco wohl bei dieser ganzen Sache dachte.

Auf diese Frage gab es natürlich keine Antwort. Als er zehn Minuten später korrekt gekleidet am Tisch saß, und achtlos einen Toast hinunterschlang, wunderte er sich nur ausgiebig darüber, dass Lilly Ann so lange schlief.

Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten und ein kurzes Blickduell zwischen den beiden, bis Lilly Ann wieder unter dem Tisch verschwand, ganz in die Nähe von meinen Knien.

„Was war das gestern für eine Einlage, Potter!"

„Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du mich nicht immer so nennen würdest!" Das regte mich, wenn ich ehrlich war, auf. Meist nannte er mich Harry und daran hatte ich mich gewöhnt, doch das Potter nervte mich. Ich war nicht mehr Harry Potter,

Draco sah mich nur spöttisch an, die linke Braue, wissend nach oben gezogen.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich dir einen Gefallen tun sollte!"

Okay, vergessen wir's!

„Das mit gestern… tut mir leid, aber… ich hielt es für eine gute Idee!" Nicht rot werden! Ja nicht rot werden!

„Gute Idee? ...Ich persönlich bin eher der Meinung, dass es eine üble Idee war!"

„Es hat funktioniert, oder!" Ich hatte keine Angst mehr rot zu werden. Sein kühler Ton half mir dabei ungemein.

Draco schwieg darauf und wir waren ohne Zweifel wieder bei Status quo.

**Draco POV**

Mein Hotelzimmer erschien mir an diesem Spätnachmittag wie eine Zuflucht und ich dachte zum ersten Mal darüber nach, aufzugeben.

Es hatte mich überrascht, dass er mir so ungeniert ins Gesicht log und hätte ich seine Diskussion mit Lilly Ann in der Nacht nicht mitbekommen, hätte ich es ihm abgenommen.

Langsam wurde mir Harry immer mehr zum Rätsel. Er zeigte so viele neue Masken, dass es unmöglich war, ihn irgendwie zu durchschauen. Und das war etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet hatte.

Sicher, was er gesagt hatte war richtig. Lilly Ann hatte begriffen, dass es auch mit mir ging, und das hatte Harry auch gleich bewiesen, denn kaum dass das späte Frühstück vorbei war, fragte er mich, ob ich noch ein bisschen Zeit hätte, da er gern etwas ohne Lilly Ann erledigen wollte.

Sobald er weg war, war ich wieder in, tauchte er wieder auf, ließ sie mich links liegen.

Erst im Nachhinein war mir klar geworden, was er getan hatte.

Er hatte mich mit Lilly Ann komplett allein gelassen, und ich fragte mich, ob ihm das bewusst gewesen war. Gestern hatte er noch gewusst, dass Dumbledore da war, doch heute war niemand außer mir bei ihr gewesen.

Irgendwie war das jedoch alles nebensächlich, auch wenn es möglicherweise bewies, dass er mir nicht mehr misstraute.

Etwas anderes machte mir viel mehr zuschaffen.

Meinem eigentlichen Ziel kam ich nicht einen Schritt näher. Es mochte sein, dass ich irgendwann die Zuneigung meiner Tochter gewann, doch ihrem anderen Vater kam ich keinen Schritt näher.

Von da an ging es abwärts.

Ich gab mir alle Mühe, das zu verhindern, doch ich schaffte es nicht.

Harry hatte begriffen, wie er Lilly Ann handhaben musste, um zu erreichen, was ich seiner Ansicht nach wollte. Das Resultat war, dass ich ihn selbst fast gar nicht mehr sah.

Üblicherweise sagte ich ihm oder Amorina, wann ich wieder kommen würde und so kam es, dass meist nur Amorina und Lilly Ann da waren, wenn ich kam. Wo Harry sich dann herum trieb, wusste ich nicht, und natürlich hatte ich auch kein Recht auf diese Information.

Ich kam wegen Lilly Ann und das war es, was ich bekam.

Sie war ein süßer kleiner Fratz. Je mehr sie begann mich zu akzeptieren, desto klarer wurde mir das. Hatte ich anfangs noch den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie total verzogen war, stellte ich bald fest, dass es schwierig war, ihr zu widerstehen.

Bei Harrys erstem Ausrutscher, hatte ich eine gewisse Wut im Bauch gehabt und genug Elan, meinen eigenen Kopf durchzusetzen. Das wurde von Mal zu Mal schwerer.

„Draco, komm!"

„Lilly Ann, du warst die ganze Zeit im Garten! Lass mich einen Kaffee trinken!"

Amorina hatte Kaffee gemacht und mich gefragt, ob ich welchen wollte. Es hatte mich schockiert, doch natürlich hatte ich sofort ja gesagt. Es sah ganz so aus, als ändere sich die Einstellung von Mrs. DelBianco mir gegenüber doch noch.

„Komm!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!", sie kam zurück, kletterte auf meinen Schoß und ich hörte Amorina verhalten lachen, als ihre Hände gegen meine Wangen patschten.

Ich musste wohl ein ziemlich düsteres Gesicht gemacht haben, denn sie setzte ihre Engelsmiene auf.

„Lieb sein!"

„Lass ihn Kaffee trinken, Lilly Ann! Es geht nicht immer nach dir!" Das hörte sie nicht gern, doch ihre Lösung war einfach. Sie machte es sich auf meinem Schoß bequem und schien das Kaffeetrinken überwachen zu wollen.

„Nerventöter! ...Willst du einen Keks?" Das Ende vom Lied war, dass ich von oben bis unten voller Krümel war, Amorina Lilly Ann eine Predigt über Tischmanieren hielt und keiner Harry bemerkte.

**Harry POV**

Ich war zu früh, das wusste ich, doch irgendwie hatte mich dieser Tag so fertig gemacht, dass ich nur noch nach Hause wollte. Es überraschte mich, als ich begriff, dass Amorina mit Draco und Lilly Ann im Salon Kaffee trank.

Es sah ganz so aus, als ändere sich Rinas Einstellung Draco gegenüber doch noch. Er war aber auch hartnäckig und ich wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte. Lilly Ann erzählte von ihm und das hieß, dass sie ihn akzeptiert hatte.

Ich versuchte mir nun schon seit Tagen einzureden, dass es das war, was ich für die beiden wollte, doch es war leider nicht alles.

Ich wollte noch etwas anderes, aber ich war schon lange zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Draco inzwischen erreicht hatte, was er wollte.

Unsere Tochter mochte ihn. Wann ich dazu übergegangen war, Lilly Ann als ‚unsere' Tochter zu bezeichnen wusste ich nicht und genau dieses ‚uns' war das Wort, das mich alle machte.

Es gab kein ‚uns' zwischen Draco und mir. ‚Uns' war nur Lilly Ann.

„Daddy!"

„Hi, Süße!" Lilly Ann hüpfte von Dracos Schoß, ignorierte Rinas Rede und kam auf mich zu gerannt. Ich fing sie auf und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sich ihre Arme um meinen Nacken schlangen.

„Hallo, Harry!", kam es von Rina und Draco.

„Willst du auch noch einen Kaffee?", fragte erstere.

„Nein, danke!" Rinas Blick wurde kritisch. Ich setzte Lilly Ann ab.

„Daddy weg?" Sie war nicht begeistert und ihr Blick wanderte zu Draco.

„Ich muss mit jemandem reden, Süße! ...Danach hab ich Zeit, okay!"

„'Kay!" Es war wohl die natürlichste Sache der Welt, danach zu Draco zurück zu gehen und ihm wieder auf den Schoß zu klettern. Er ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und ich wandte mich ab, um mein müdes Lächeln nicht zu zeigen.

Wenigstens Lilly Ann und Draco waren zufrieden.

Amorina POV

Ich wusste nicht, was es war, doch ich hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass Harry sich alles andere, als wohl fühlte. Ich hörte die Tür zur Bibliothek, nachdem er den Salon wieder verlassen hatte.

Es hatte mich überrascht, dass er so früh gekommen war. Normalerweise tat er das nicht, denn er wusste, dass Lilly Ann Draco dann sofort bei Seite schob.

Es sah zwar inzwischen für mich so aus, als sei das nicht mehr wirklich der Fall, doch er kam trotzdem meistens erst, wenn Draco gegangen war.

Plötzlich musste ich mir die Frage stellen, ob das nicht vielleicht an Draco lag.

Draco Dorian Malfoy hatte seine Ziele gründlich aus den Augen verloren. Das war zumindest mein Eindruck. Warum, wusste ich nicht. Bis auf dieses eine Mal, als sie sich damals vor der Tür gestritten hatten, hatte ich nie wieder den Eindruck bekommen, er sei viel mehr hinter Harry her, als hinter Lilly Ann.

Mir war klar, dass er mir sicher problemlos etwas vormachen konnte, wenn er wollte. Er kam jetzt fast vier Monate regelmäßig und hatte sich die ganze Zeit ausschließlich auf ihre gemeinsame Tochter konzentriert. Doch so gründlich er mich auch davon überzeugt hatte, dass ihm Lilly Ann wirklich wichtig war, hatte ich auch das Gefühl, dass er mit seiner eigentlichen Absicht zwar nicht abgeschlossen hatte, jedoch keinen Schritt vorwärts kam.

Es schockierte mich zu sehen, wie viele von Lilly Anns kleinen Eigenheiten von ihrem zweiten Vater stammten. Es fing an mit ihrem Misstrauen und endete bei ihrem Charme, auch wenn ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, ob sich Harry und Draco da vielleicht beide nicht viel nahmen.

Er war höflich, gut erzogen und zielbewusst und er zeigte eine Fassade, die ihm nicht gerecht wurde.

Die Kälte, die er zur Schau stellte, zeugte von seinem Misstrauen und war wohl reiner Selbstschutz. Sein beißender Sarkasmus war nervig, und er hatte die unmögliche Eigenschaft, sofort zu wissen, wie er einen wunden Punkt traf. Doch er attackierte sein gegenüber vor allem dann, wenn er sich angegriffen fühlte.

Ich hatte Bertramowitz ausgehorcht und ich hatte Albus interviewt, als mir klar wurde, dass er nicht aufgab. Am Ende hatte mich nichts mehr gewundert, doch entsetzt hatte mich am meisten die Tatsache, dass er nie nach Hause nach England ging, obwohl seine Mutter noch lebte.

Er lebte in diesem Hotel und kam zu Lilly Ann. Von Bernhard wusste ich, dass seine Familie steinreich war und dieser Lebenswandel deshalb wahrscheinlich kein Problem für ihn war. Er war gerade mal neunzehn und hatte noch eine Menge Zeit, sich zu überlegen, was er später machen wollte. Aber all das verriet etwas über Draco Dorian Malfoy, das ich niemals erwartet hätte.

Er war allein, genauso allein, wie Harry es mal gewesen war.

„Harry was ist los?" Er saß im Sessel vorm Kamin und starrte ins Leere. Erst als ich eintrat, hob er den Kopf.

Er war jeden Tag in Lausanne in der Hoffnung, die Aufnahmeprüfung für das dortige Medizinische Kolleg zu bekommen, und er arbeitete dafür wie ein Verrückter.

„Nichts, Rina, mach dir keine Gedanken!"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wieder mal ein Anfall von Harry-Potter-Syndrom?" Der Blick, den er mir schickte war ungehalten. „Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst! ...Auch über das Problem draußen im Garten!" Harry tat mir nicht den Gefallen, darauf zu reagieren, auch wenn ich fast sicher war, dass es das war.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich darauf kam. Harry hatte niemals Interesse gezeigt. An niemandem. Ich hatte nie den Eindruck gehabt, es gäbe da irgendwo jemandem, auch wenn er manchmal abends weggegangen war.

Harry lebte für seine Verantwortung und er zeigte kein Interesse.

Was, wenn er schon gehabt hatte, was er haben wollte, und sich nun von einer eisigen Fassade täuschen ließ?

„Ich habe kein Problem, Rina und das im Garten, hat sich, glaube ich, hervorragend von selbst gelöst!"

Ich musste lachen.

„Wenn du das glaubst, Harry! ...Dann meinetwegen! ...Du hast Lilly Ann versprochen zu kommen. Lass sie nicht solange warten!"

Er wollte nicht reden, also musste er allein klar kommen und ich würde ihm ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, dass er sich täuschte.


	7. VII

**Titel: **Miracle (7/7Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail: **KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **Naja, irgendwann geht wohl jedem Mal ein Licht auf! ;)

**Beta: **fiZi von Animexx. Wie immer big thanks! Und diesmal gleich doppelt!

**Big thanks für die Reviews an:** fighter-for-dragonheart und Pussycat. Ups, was war denn hier los? Wo sind meine ganzen Reviewer? Naja, hoffe der Rest findet sich auch wieder ein, jetzt wo hier alles wieder funktioniert! Danke jedenfalls ganz besonders an Euch zwei am Anfang dieses Abschnitts!;)

**Oje, oje, oje, da hat mich mein Lap ja wieder mal sauber ausgetrickst! natürlich bedanke ich mich auch bei denen, die aus irgendeinem Grund nur erscheinen, wenn ich mir die kommis für chap 6 direkt anschaue und das wären: Jo Lizard, Baerchen23, ina, Deedochan, anastacia78 und Amunet!**

**Big thanks und really big sorry!**

**VII.**

**Draco**** POV**

Ich ließ den Brief, den ich gerade erhalten hatte, sinken.

Einerseits interessierte es mich nicht im Geringsten, wenn meine Mutter etwas von mir wollte, andererseits war es die perfekte Ausrede, nach der ich nun schon seit Wochen suchte.

Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Wenn man es von meinem Standpunkt als Lilly Anns Vater aus betrachtete, lief es wunderbar. Sie hatte mich akzeptiert, voll und ganz. Daran änderte nicht einmal mehr Harrys Auftauchen etwas. Ich hatte im Gegenteil eher den Eindruck, dass Lilly Ann ihm übel nahm, dass er nie da war.

Ich nahm es ihm ebenfalls übel und das war das Problem.

Es war akzeptabel gewesen, solange es darum ging, dass Lilly Ann eine klare Grenze zwischen uns gezogen hatte. Doch als er vor ein paar Tagen eher gekommen war und sich dann im Garten zu uns gesellt hatte, hatte sie das nicht mehr getan und das musste er auch begriffen haben, doch geändert hatte sich nichts.

Harry blieb weg und ich wollte nicht mehr.

Ich würde eine Lösung für Lilly Ann und mich finden, doch ich konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, von ihm gemieden zu werden. Er vermittelte mir ganz klar den Eindruck, dass ihn meine Gegenwart störte und ich wusste, dass ich meine Hoffnungen darauf, dass sich das vielleicht änderte, begraben hatte. Es war besser dem ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten.

Es war nicht das, was ich wirklich wollte. Doch ihn ständig zu sehen und immer das Gefühl zu haben, dass es zwischen uns nichts weiter als eine Nacht und das daraus resultierende süße kleine Ding geben sollte, das schaffte ich nicht auf Dauer. Und den Punkt, an dem es mir genug war, den hatte ich schon lange überschritten.

Ich musste es beenden. Am besten gleich.

Ohne noch länger zu zögern, beschloss ich, Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Immerhin hielt ich gerade die perfekte Ausrede in der Hand.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ich vor Amorinas Haus und ich sah ihr an, dass es sie überraschte, mich zu sehen. Es war schon nach neun, eine ungewöhnlich Zeit für mein Auftauchen.

„Hi! Ist Harry da?"

„Hallo Draco, er ist hinten im Garten! Lilly Ann schläft aber schon!"

„Das möchte sein, oder! Gehört sich schließlich so für kleine Knirpse!... Ich muss mit ihm reden!"

„Du kennst den Weg!"

„Danke!" Sie verschwand wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer und ich konnte die Stereoanlage hören. Amorina liebte klassische Musik, und sie hatte einen hervorragenden Geschmack was das betraf.

Ich ging zur Hintertür, die in den Garten führte, doch schon auf der Schwelle hielt ich inne.

Harry saß am Tisch auf der Terrasse und er machte ganz klar den Eindruck, als rauche ihm der Kopf. Augenblicklich fragte ich mich wieder, was er trieb, wenn er ständig weg war, doch dann rief ich mich zur Ordnung und zwang mich dazu einzusehen, dass mich das nichts anging.

„Hi, Harry! Ich hoffe ich störe nicht bei irgendetwas Wichtigem!" Ein Buch wurde zugeklappt und bei Seite geschoben!

„Nicht wirklich!", kam die ganz klar gefrustete Antwort. „Was gibt's?"

Was sollte ich lange drum herum reden? Es war beschlossene Sache und es würde ihn eh nur so weit interessieren, wie es Lilly Ann betraf.

„Ich werde nach England zurückkehren!"

**Harry POV**

Es war wie eine kalte Dusche.

Alles war im Moment eine kalte Dusche, aber das gab mir den Rest.

Ich konnte es keinem Recht machen. Lilly Ann schmollte mit mir, weil ich so oft weg war, die Aufnahmekommission am Kolleg stellte jeden Tag von neuem klar, dass die Anforderungen auf Grund der vielen Bewerber enorm sein würden und darum einer nach dem anderen aus dem Vorkurs flog, und jetzt stand Draco da und sagte mir, dass er nach England zurück kehren wollte.

Ich war so weit, dass ich alles hinschmeißen wollte, denn wenn Lilly Ann ihn dann auch kaum noch sah – das war es, was er damit für mich zum Ausdruck brachte – würde sie wahrscheinlich die Geduld mit mir verlieren.

Ich verschaffte mir Zeit, indem ich mein Unterlagen zusammenpackte und in meiner Tasche verschwinden ließ.

Doch was half mir das? Was sollte ich dazu sagen? Ich hatte kein Recht ihn aufzuhalten.

Draco ließ sich auf einen der anderen Stühle fallen.

„Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt etwas überraschend, aber ich habe heute einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen. Sie wünscht meine Anwesenheit in Malfoy Manor!"

Er sah mich nicht an und betrachtete stattdessen die Tischplatte, die langsam in der Dämmerung verschwamm.

Was war das für eine Ausdrucksweise? ‚Sie wünscht meine Anwesenheit…'

„Nun, ich schätze mal, das ist ihr gutes Recht, oder?" Wie ich es schaffte zu grinsen, wusste ich nicht. Mir war nicht nach lachen zu Mute.

Dracos Reaktion darauf überraschte mich. Es war das kälteste Lächeln, das ich je von ihm gesehen hatte.

„Ihr Recht? Harry, meine Mutter hat keine Rechte!"

**Draco**** POV**

Hatte ich noch irgendeinen Beweis gebraucht, dann hatte ich ihn jetzt wohl. Er zeigte keine Reaktion.

Himmel noch mal, ich konnte jeden haben und der eine, den ich wollte, interessierte es nicht, ob ich da war oder nicht!

„Wann wirst du gehen?", fragte er nun ganz selbstverständlich.

„Morgen!"

**Harry POV**

„Morgen schon? ...Und Lilly Ann?" Er starrte mich an, auf eine Art und Weise, wie ich es noch nie erlebt hatte. Dann wurde mir klar, dass ich mich ziemlich dämlich ausgedrückt hatte. „Ich hoffe du kannst dich wenigstens von ihr verabschieden!", setzte ich nach, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen änderte sich nicht.

„Ich werde doch nicht abreisen, ohne mich von unserer Tochter zu verabschieden!"

Es zu wissen war das eine, es von ihm zu hören etwas völlig anderes.

Draco hatte ‚unsere Tochter' gesagt.

Warum gab mir das einen Stich und machte mich gleichzeitig irgendwie happy?

„Sie wird nicht begeistert sein!" Lilly Ann war sicheres Terrain. Es war alles, was ich als Ausrede hatte, doch deswegen schaffte ich es trotzdem nicht zu fragen, ob und wann er wieder kommen würde.

**Draco**** POV**

Das ist alles, was dich interessiert, oder? ...Es ist mir verdammt egal, ob sie begeistert ist oder nicht! ...Ich will wissen, was du denkst!

„Ich nehme an, was das angeht werde ich eine Lösung finden!" und dann platze mir unerwartet der Kragen. Dieser verdammte Dickschädel machte mich fertig. „…und es geht hier verdammt noch mal nicht um Lilly Ann!" Augenblicklich war ich auf den Beinen und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Ich wollte nicht sehen, dass ich ihn enttäuschte, doch ich konnte nicht anders.

Lilly Ann war unsere Tochter, doch es gab kein ‚uns'. Das einzige ‚uns' war unsere Tochter und das reichte mir nicht.

Ich hörte ihn aufstehen. Ich musste mich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, wie er mich ansah. Seine Masken waren perfekt für jeden Anlass und einen traurigen Moment lang fragte ich mich, ob er sie wirklich nur fallen ließ, wenn er genug getrunken hatte.

**Harry POV**

Okay! Sah ganz so aus, als hätte ich mich getäuscht, als ich glaubte Lilly Ann sei ihm wichtig. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich irrte

Aber was hatte er dann für eine Show abgezogen?

Es war egal. Es war augenblicklich egal. Es löschte alle Hoffnungen in mir aus und ich würde nicht zulassen, dass es wehtat.

„Unter den Umständen solltest du wohl besser gehen ohne dich zu verabschieden!" Meine Stimme klang rau.

Ich hörte es selber, aber er hatte mir von einem Moment zum anderen all meine Illusionen genommen. Es war nicht das erste Mal und ich würde es verkraften, aber Lilly Ann würde er keine mehr machen.

Draco fuhr wieder zu mir herum. Sein Blick traf meinen, so als könne er nicht glauben, was ich gerade gesagt hatte.

Es war mir egal, so verdammt egal. Ich hatte genug.

Verschwinde! , war alles, was in meinem Kopf noch Platz hatte. Verschwinde endlich!

**Draco**** POV**

Ich glaubte mich verhört zu haben.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich ganz genau verstanden! Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du für ein mieses Spiel spielst und es ist mir auch scheißegal!"

Autsch!

„Sie ist meine Tochter!", warf ich holprig ein.

„Um die es dir nicht geht! Was also!", knallte Harry mir an der Kopf.

Warum verdrehte er mir jedes Wort im Munde? Was sollte das jetzt wieder heißen. Was hatte ich diesmal falsch gemacht?

Und dann wurde es mir klar.

„Harry, du hast mich falsch verstanden!"

„Ich hab dich falsch verstanden? Sorry, sieht aus, als gehöre das bei uns zur Tagesordnung… und ich geb's gern zu, ich habe keinen Bock mehr drauf! Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du verschwindest und zwar für immer! Ich kann nicht noch mehr Missverständnisse vertragen und werde dafür sorgen, dass Lilly Ann gar nicht erst die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt! Leb wohl Draco!" Er wandte sich ab und ging in Richtung der Hintertür davon und wenn ich eins wusste, dann, dass es vorbei war wenn er es jetzt schaffte im Haus zu verschwinden.

Es gab einen Knall und die Tür flog zu.

Harry fuhr wieder zu mir herum, seine Fassade bekam Risse und ich sah die Wut in seinem Blick, doch das war mir vollkommen egal.

Er würde mir jetzt zuhören und wenn es das letzte war, was er tat.

„DU-HÖRST-MIR-JETZT-ZU!"

„Du hast schon alles gesagt, was mich interessiert!", fauchte er zurück, mit einer Vehemenz, die mich überraschte, doch es war mir gleich.

Mistkerl! ich verspürte den Wunsch ihn zu schnappen und durchzuschütteln, bis er zu Sinnen kam.

„Du kapierst gar nichts, überhaupt nichts! Ich wusste ja, dass du ein Sturkopf bist, und dass du schwer von Begriff bist hab ich inzwischen auch mitbekommen… aber… aber… ich… Lilly Ann ist auch meine Tochter und selbst wenn es… wenn ich… wenn ich sage, dass es nicht um sie geht… dann hat das nichts damit zu tun… was auch immer du dir zusammenreimst! ...Ich… Es geht mir um etwas ganz anders!" Ich geriet ins Stocken und mir wurde klar, dass ich mich total verhaspelt hatte. Die Wahrheit wollte gesagt werden, doch dazu war ich zu feige.

Weg hier! Weg hier, bevor du dich vollkommen zum Narren machst, Malfoy!

Ich stotterte nur Müll zusammen, um ja nicht zuviel preiszugeben. Das wusste ich. Warum schaffte er das nur immer wieder von neuem? Warum nahm er mir regelmäßig die Fähigkeit klar zu denken, wenn ich doch wusste, dass es darauf ankam?

Es wäre intelligenter zu gehen, das stand fest.

Doch ich konnte nicht.

Er hörte zu. Er wollte nicht, das sah ich ihm an, doch er bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, und da war dieses Funkeln im seinen Augen, jenes, das mir sagte, dass ich eine Chance hatte.

Es war der gleiche Ausdruck, wie damals im Winter!

Himmel noch mal, ich konnte ihm sagen, dass es mir um Lilly Ann ging und wusste, dass ich die Situation mit ein wenig Überzeugungskraft wieder hin biegen konnte.

Doch um Lilly Ann ging es erst in zweiter Linie, es ging um Harry. Ich wollte ihn, wollte seine Liebe, so, wie er sie ihr schenkte.

Ich wollte zu ihm gehören, wollte zu ihnen gehören.

Ich wollte, dass Harry mich liebte, genauso sehr, wie er unsere Tochter liebte.

Die Wahrheit schnürte mir die Kehle zu.

Ich liebte Lilly Ann. Das hatte die kleine Hexe sauber hingekriegt und ich wusste das nicht erst seit heute, doch ihn… ihn liebte ich noch viel mehr.

Und Lilly Ann allein reichte mir nicht. Lieber gab ich sie beide auf, als so weiter zu machen.

„Du verstehst es nicht! ...Du verstehst es wirklich nicht!" Ungläubig schüttelte ich den Kopf und wusste genau, dass er hörte, wie sehr ich neben mir stand, denn der Sturm in seinen Augen hatte sich gelegt.

„Hör zu, Draco… ich weiß, dass das jetzt vollkommen aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist… es tut mir Leid… du… hmpf…"

Behalt dein ‚tut mir Leid'…ich will was anderes!

Zur Hölle damit, wenn das hier schon ein Abschied war, dann wenigstens ein richtiger.

**Harry POV**

Und zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben schnitt mir Draco auf seine einzigartig effiziente Methode das Wort im Munde ab.

Für einen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl ein Déjà vû zu haben und ich war genauso unzurechnungsfähig, wie damals, aber Herr Gott noch mal, ich war nüchtern.

Das konnte es ja wohl nicht geben. Heute war weder St. Valentine noch Weihnachten und von meinen Wünschen hatte ich mich schon lange verabschiedet.

Doch irgendwas stimmte trotzdem nicht, denn es passierte wieder.

Meine Finger krallten sich in sein Hemd, meine Lippen öffneten sich, und hungrig erwiderte ich seinen Kuss. Der Effekt war niederschmetternd.

Er taumelte.

Alle Anspannung wich aus seinem Körper, seine Hände ließen mein Sweatshirt los und glitten um meine Schultern. Als er mich an sich zog, presste es mir die Luft aus der Lunge, doch das war Nebensache.

In meinem Kopf drehte sich eh alles, meine Knie gaben nach und ich wusste, dass nur Draco mich auf den Beinen hielt.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein.

Nur ganz langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis in mein betäubtes Hirn und von Sekunde zu Sekunde fühlte ich mich ein wenig berauschter.

Als er für einen kurzen Augenblick den Kuss löste, um mir ins Gesicht zu sehen, versuchte ich etwas zu sagen, doch ich hatte keine Chance.

„Halt die Klappe, Harry!", war sein einziger Kommentar, bevor er mir erneut den Mund verschloss.

Und dann dämmerte es mir endlich, lange genug hatte es ja gedauert.

Es ging nicht um Lilly Ann.

Es ging um mich.

Draco wollte mich.

**Draco**** POV**

Eigentlich hatte ich mich gedanklich schon verabschiedet und ich wusste, dass ich ihn danach nie wieder gesehen hätte, doch das, das hatte ich ihm noch klar machen müssen.

Und dann klappte er genauso zusammen, wie damals im Nordturm. Das warf mich beinahe um, aber nur beinahe.

Oh Harry, du kleiner Idiot! und gleichzeitig wurde mir klar, dass sich nichts geändert hatte. Gar nichts. Egal, was er mir weiszumachen versucht hatte.

Harry Potter gehörte mir, ob er wollte oder nicht, und etwas sagte mit, dass das letztere wohl kaum noch in Frage kam.

Meine Arme schlangen sich fast automatisch um seine Schultern und ich zog ihn an mich, als wollte ich ihn nie mehr loslassen.

Ich wusste genau, dass es exakt so war, doch darüber würde ich später nachdenken.

Was auch immer er behauptet hatte, er hatte gelogen. Es mochte damals vielleicht sein, dass ich für ihn mit entschieden hatte, aber mitgespielt hatte er freiwillig. Nein, nicht freiwillig, sondern eher ziemlich begeistert, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte.

Himmel, was hatten wir einander vorgemacht?

Ich hob den Kopf um ihn anzusehen. Ich wusste, wie er aussah. Ich erinnerte mich ganz genau.

Er war nüchtern, doch sein Blick war genauso benebelt, wie damals. Ich sah, dass er etwas sagen wollte, doch darauf war ich gar nicht scharf, denn im Gegensatz zu damals, hatte er heute eine gefährlich spitze Zunge.

„Halt die Klappe, Harry!"

Genau, halt den Mund! Reden können wir später! , und endlich fühlte ich mich auch im Recht, zu fragen.

**Harry POV**

Es war sein Ernst.

Er wollte mich. Als mir das klar wurde, fiel jede Hemmung von mir ab.

Monatelang machte ich mir jetzt Gedanken und nun musste ich begreifen, dass wir einander etwas vorgemacht hatten. Meine Hände schoben sich in seinen Nacken, zerzausten sein perfekt gekämmtes, silberblondes Haar und zogen versuchsweise daran.

Dracos Hände verschwanden unter meinem Sweatshirt und ich erschauderte. Es war so verdammt lang her. Mehr als zwei Jahre. Ich hatte keinen einzigen Gedanken daran verschwendet, mir jemanden zu suchen.

Einerseits hatte ich eh keine Zeit, andererseits kein Interesse, und irgendwie hatte ich wohl immer gewusst, dass es niemals wieder dasselbe sein würde.

Den toxischen Effekt von Dracos Berührungen würde ich mein Leben lang nicht mehr vergessen. Es jagte wie eine Droge durch meine Adern und ich wollte mehr. Entschlossen drängte ich mich gegen ihn, denn etwas sagte mir, dass wir da einer Meinung waren.

Das war etwas, worüber wir uns im Moment wohl gar nichts mehr vormachen konnten.

Und dann gab es ein leises Plobb und wir stürzten.

…auf ein Bett.

„Was…", fragte ich irritiert.

„Hotel…", kam die kurze Antwort.

„…oh…", war mein einziger Kommentar, aber andererseits kam mir sehr schnell der Gedanke, dass das nicht unbedingt die abwegigste Idee war.

Hier waren wir allein.

**Draco**** POV**

Ich hatte gedacht, ich wüsste, was ich von Harry zu erwarten hatte. Ich hatte mich geirrt.

Ein betrunkener Harry war anschmiegsam, lenkbar und einfach zu handhaben, ein nüchterner Harry hatte ohne jeden Zweifel seinen eigenen Kopf, und den versuchte er auch ganz klar durchzusetzen.

Interessant war eigentlich nur, dass mich das gar nicht störte, obwohl eigentlich sonst immer ich lieber derjenige war, der den Ton angab.

Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange und wir hatten keinen Faden mehr am Leib. Ich schalt mich zum wohl hundertsten Mal einen echten Idioten, dass ich mir so lange etwas hatte vormachen lassen.

Das war es. Das war so richtig. Egal, wie lange wir gebraucht hatten, das zu begreifen.

Ich hatte keine Zweifel mehr und ich spürte, dass es Harry ähnlich ging. Mehr als zufrieden ließ ich mich fallen, ließ mich ganz auf ihn ein, etwas, was ich nie zuvor getan hatte, doch all meine Sinne sagten mir, dass ich bei Harry sicher war. Und schon jetzt wusste ich, dass ich darauf am liebsten nie mehr verzichten wollte.

Letztendlich geriet es schneller außer Kontrolle, als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte. Es schien die natürlichste Sache der Welt und die logische Konsequenz war es, aufzuhören zu denken, doch es funktionierte nicht.

Schlagartig wurde mir klar, worauf es hinaus lief und plötzlich tanzte mir etwas durch den Kopf, was ich gar nicht hören wollte:

_…es hätte niemals jemand Angst um Harrys Leben haben müssen…_

Amorina DelBiancos Worte dröhnten plötzlich durch meinen Verstand und mir fiel ein, was beim letzten Mal passiert war, während Harry immer ungestümer wurde.

Ich wies den Gedanken weit von mir. Das passiert nicht zweimal, garantiert nicht, doch Amorinas Worte brachte ich nicht aus dem Kopf und sie hatten denselben Effekt, wie eine kalte Dusche.

„STOP!", das grenzte wohl an Panik.

Harry war erschrocken, und er war irritiert, als er den Kopf hob.

„Was…" kam es schon wieder fast besorgt von ihm.

Himmel, wie ich diese Unsicherheit in seinem Blick hasste. Wie konnte jemand so wenig selbstsicher sein, was Gefühle anging? Doch das war im Moment nebensächlich.

Dachte er denn gar nicht nach?

Hatte er denn gar keine Angst, dass es wieder passieren könnte?

Angst?

Hatte ich Angst um Harry?

„Was hast du?" Harrys Finger glitten durch mein zerzaustes Haar, streiften zärtlich meine Wange. Die Unsicherheit war aus seinem Blick verschwunden. Offenbar hatte er wenigstens das begriffen.

„Du machst dir gar keine Gedanken, oder?", fragte ich heiser

Sein Blick sagte ganz klar ‚worum' und ich wusste, dass er sich keine Sorgen um das machte, was mir… ja… Angst machte.

„Um das, was beim letzten Mal passiert ist?"

Schatten tauchten in Harrys Augen auf und sie sagten mir, dass es tatsächlich kein Zuckerschlecken für ihn gewesen war, so gern ich das auch verdrängen würde.

Ich hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass Amorinas Worte mir so tief im Gedächtnis bleiben würden, doch es war so.

Ich hatte Angst um Harry und ich wollte ihn niemals so sehen wie auf diesem Bild, das schon seit damals vom Kamin verschwunden war.

**Harry POV**

Als ich Dracos Blick traf brach meine Welt auseinander und setzt sich vollkommen neu zusammen.

Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass ich mich täuschte, doch es war unmöglich. Ich hatte so viele Fragen gehabt, Dinge, die ich auch jetzt noch nicht verstand, aber es wurde vollkommen bedeutungslos.

Dracos Blick gab mir eine Antwort, die ich mir niemals erträumt hätte.

Er machte sich Sorgen um mich, um nicht zu sagen, er hatte Angst um mich. Warum ich mir dessen so sicher war, weiß ich nicht, doch es war so, und als er nun die Augen niederschlug und ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg, war ich sicher.

Wir hatten beide, ohne es zu wollen, unsere Masken fallen lassen, und der Effekt war niederschmetternd.

Ich war mir fast sicher, dass er meine Erkenntnis wohl genauso in meinem Blick erkannt hatte, wie ich seine Sorge gesehen und richtig gedeutet hatte.

Nun auch verlegen, ließ ich den Kopf auf seine Brust sinken, plötzlich genauso ernüchtert, wie er. Er hatte Recht.

Wir hatten es schon mal geschafft, unmögliches möglich zu machen und die Aussicht, das noch mal zu tun, sorgte bei mir nicht gerade für Begeisterung, während es mich gleichzeitig ärgerte. Es machte alles unendlich komplizierter.

Dracos Herz raste in seiner Brust. Ich konnte sein ungestümes Schlagen mehr als deutlich hören und es tat sich ohne Zweifel schwer damit, ruhiger zu werden.

Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Schultern und ich spürte seine Finger zärtlich durch mein Haar streichen.

Ich brauchte seine Frage nicht mehr zu beantworten. Mein Körper sprach genauso wie Dracos seine eigene Sprache. Das Miracle hatte uns beide ausgebremst. Das wurde mir nur allzu deutlich klar.

Doch dann stellte sich mir plötzlich die Frage, wieso es Draco dabei ähnlich ging, wie mir. Ich wusste, was dabei auf mich zukäme, doch er konnte das nicht wissen. Warum also bereitete ihm das solche Sorge?

Es gab nur eine Erklärung: er musste wissen, wie schlecht es mir gegangen war.

Augenblicklich tauchte die Frage nach dem ‚woher' auf, doch das war eigentlich keine Frage.

Es gab nur eine Person, die genau genug wusste, wie schlecht es mir gegangen war, nur eine Person, die kaltblütig genug war, Draco das knallhart an den Kopf zu werfen, wenn sie glaubte, mich damit zu beschützen.

Amorina.

Blieb eigentlich nur noch die Frage, wann sie Gelegenheit gehabt hatte ihm das zu sagen, und auch nach der Antwort brauchte ich nicht lang zu suchen. Das war die beherrschte Wut gewesen, die ich damals in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte, als Draco das erste Mal in ihrem Haus gewesen war.

Fast automatisch zog ich Draco fester in meine Arme und willig schmiegte er sich an mich, das Gesicht nun an meiner Schulter verborgen.

Es gab mehr Preis, als ihm lieb sein dürfte, doch mir bewies es nur, dass er sich nicht mehr hinter seiner eisigen Fassade verstecken wollte, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Doch was auch immer es mir gab, ich hätte ihm diese Wahrheit lieber erspart.

Ich kannte Amorina gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das einer Tracht Prügel gleich gekommen war, auch wenn er sich das sicher nicht hatte anmerken lassen.

Ich fragte mich, ob er dieses verflixte Bild auf dem Kamin auch gesehen hatte. Inzwischen lag es in meinem Nachttisch. Ich hasste es, denn ich sah darauf so Elend aus.

Vermutlich hatte er es gesehen. Ihm entging selten etwas, und schon jetzt wusste ich, dass es schwieriger werden würde als uns lieb war, selbst jetzt, wo wir uns endlich eingestanden hatten, dass unsere Interessen wohl von Anfang an dieselben gewesen waren.

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als ich aus meinem leichten Dämmerschlaf erwachte. Draco lag in meinem Arm und schlief fest. Wir hatten nicht weiter gesprochen, uns nur im Arm gehalten und wenigstens diese unverhoffte Vertrautheit genossen.

Ich konnte es nicht bestreiten, es vermittelte mir ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, ihm nah zu sein, und ich hatte den Eindruck, als ginge es ihm genauso. Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, war das damals in Hogwarts ähnlich gewesen. Und langsam begann ich zu ahnen, wie es zu der Sache mit Lilly Ann hatte kommen können.

Es mochte sein, dass damals keine Liebe im Spiel gewesen war, doch es war etwas viel wesentlicheres passiert. Draco und ich hatten einander wohl etwas gegeben, was wir beide bis dahin nicht gekannt hatten: Nähe, Wärme, Vertrauen und Geborgenheit.

Für zwei Menschen, die glaubten einander zu hassen, hatte das eine enorme Bedeutung. Draco hätte mir in dieser Nacht sonst was antun können, denn ich war ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert gewesen, doch er hatte es nicht getan.

Er hatte mir eine Seite von sich gezeigt, die ich nicht kannte und ich hatte angenommen, was er zu geben bereit gewesen war.

Was auch immer daraus werden würde, das allein bewies schon, dass wir in der Lage waren einander zu vertrauen.

Mein Blick blieb an seinen filigranen Zügen hängen. Im Schlaf gab es keine Fassaden und entsprechend verletzlich wirkte er.

Warum hatte ich das damals nicht gesehen?

Weil ich ihn mit einem Kopf voller Hass, Rachegefühlen und Abneigung gesehen hatte, egal, wie sehr ich ihn körperlich begehrt hatte.

Um den Grund dafür, warum ich es heute Nacht sah, wollte ich mir im Moment nicht wirklich Gedanken machen, denn etwas sagte mir, dass es das blanke Gegenteil von Hass war.

Auf der Suche nach sicheren Gedankengängen kam mir jedoch dann etwas ganz anderes in den Sinn.

Lilly Ann würde zu Hause aufwachen, aus ihrem Bettchen steigen, ihren Bären hinter sich her zerren und ein leeres Bett vorfinden.

Augenblicklich bildete sich ein Knoten in meinem Magen.

Das Geschrei würde fürchterlich sein, doch so sehr mich das auch sorgte, gab es doch etwas, was ich absolut nicht tun wollte.

Ich wollte Draco nicht noch einmal allein zurücklassen.

Das machte die Sache nicht unbedingt weniger kompliziert, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich uns beide in Amorinas Haus bringen sollte.

Draco war mit mir hier her appariert, doch dazu brauchte man einen Zauberstab und meiner war in der Tasche im Garten. Ich wusste, dass Draco seinen auf den Nachttisch fallen lassen hatte, doch ich war mir nicht wirklich sicher, ob es ein guter Gedanke war, mit einem fremden Zauberstab zu zweit zu apparieren.

„Hey…", hauchte ich an seinem Ohr und ein wohl vertrautes Knurren war die Folge. „Du musst was für mich tun!" Wieder knurrte er nur leise. Meine Finger glitten seine Taille hinunter.

„Draco… ich muss nach Hause!"

**Draco**** POV**

Augenblicklich war ich hellwach. Wieso wollte er nach Hause? So, wie es war, war es genau richtig. Egal, um was wir uns noch alles Gedanken machen mussten.

„Was soll das heißen?", knurrte ich und ich wusste, dass ich alles andere als begeistert klang. Ich konnte sein Gesicht in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Es gab nicht allzu viel, was ich mehr hasste, als geweckt zu werden.

„Kannst du dir das wirklich nicht denken?", kam es leise und bedauernd aus dem Dunkel.

…Daddy Bett… oh Mann… Das war einer der wenigen Momente, wo ich liebend gern auf die Existenz unserer Tochter verzichtet hätte.

Er sollte ja nicht glauben, dass er mich hier alleine zurücklassen würde. Das konnte er vergessen.

Mit der passenden Ausrede, nach meinem Zauberstab zu langen rollte ich mich auf ihn.

„Das ist übrigens eine üble Angewohnheit von dir, deinen Zauberstab nie dabei zu haben."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich ihn nie dabei habe?" Seine Arme schlangen sich um meine Taille und das machte mich schon weitaus weniger ungehalten über die Tatsache, aus dem Schlaf gerissen worden zu sein.

Bei seiner Frage verzogen sich meine Lippen zu einem fiesen, kleinen Grinsen.

Das wusste er nicht. Er hatte nie gefragt, woher ich von Lilly Ann wusste und ich hatte es ihm natürlich auch nie gesagt. Pah! Ganz bestimmt nicht! Wenn er etwas wissen wollte, sollte er fragen, doch gerade eben war die Gelegenheit einfach perfekt.

„Ich sage nur Schneehaufen und Schlüssel! ...Accio, verstreute Kleidung! ... Disparus!"

Ein Plobb später lagen wir auf Harrys Bettdecke. Hier schien die Straßenbeleuchtung durchs Fenster und ich konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

„…darum weißt du von Lilly Ann… aber…"

„Du darfst nicht denken, dass dein Vater der einzige war, der einen Tarnumhang besessen hat!"

„Oh!", war Harrys einziger Kommentar und sein Gesicht war Gold wert. Dann wurde ihm wohl etwas anderes bewusst und sein Blick flackerte zu Lilly Anns Gitterbett, wo sie bis jetzt noch friedlich schlief. „Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?"

„Wenn du glaubst, ich lasse dich einfach so wieder aus den Händen, dann bist du im Irrtum… und es interessiert mich auch nicht, was der Zwerg darüber denkt!" Harry lacht leise.

„Sie wird nicht begeistert davon sein!"

„Das kann schon sein! ...Aber ich denke, sie muss sich daran gewöhnen! Oder liege ich da falsch?" Plötzlich war ich gespannte Aufmerksamkeit, doch Harry lachte noch immer und es wurde heftiger, anstatt weniger.

Überraschend zog er meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter und nahm mich in die Arme.

„Nein, tust du nicht! Aber ich denke, wir sollten uns wenigstens was anziehen, oder?" Das war der Moment, wo auch ich dann endlich wenigstens schief grinsen konnte

Als er mich dann ein paar Minuten später, wenigstens mit Shorts und Hemd bekleidet in seine Arme zog, murmelte er nur noch:

„Wirst du eigentlich immer so übellaunig, wenn man dich weckt?"

„Hm!" war meine Antwort darauf und das war für Harry schon wieder ein Grund zu lachen. Ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, dass das jemals jemand lustig gefunden hatte.

„Dann solltest du dir das schleunigst abgewöhnen, falls du wirklich in diesem Bett schlafen willst!", meinte er nur.

„Warum dass denn?"

„Lass dich überraschen!", schon wieder halb eingeschlafen, ging ich nicht weiter darauf ein und es konnte nicht lange gedauert haben, bis mich der Schlaf komplett übermannt hatte.

In Harrys Armen fiel mir das seltsamerweise überhaupt nicht schwer.

**Harry POV**

Es war nicht viel später, als ich sie hörte. Sie wurde unruhig und zappelte im Schlaf. Ein paar Minuten später konnte ich sehen, wie sie sich aufsetzte und die Augen rieb.

Lilly Ann wurde gar nicht mehr richtig wach, wenn sie zu mir ins Bett kam. Ich hatte ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Mit Draco wurde es hier möglicherweise gleich ziemlich eng, vor allem, wenn sie den Eisbär mitbrachte und das tat sie immer.

Einen Augenblick später, krabbelte sie rechts von mir aufs Bett und über mich weg. Normalerweise merkte ich das schon gar nicht mehr, so sehr hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt, doch heute war ich gespannt, was passieren würde.

Von links war ein Knurren zu hören und Lilly Ann stutzte. Sie sah erst mich und dann Draco an und ich wartete schon auf einen Kommentar, doch er blieb aus.

Sie zog nur ihren Eisbär nach und schubste Draco energisch zur Seite. Er knurrte erneut und ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen. Lilly Ann machte es sich zwischen uns bequem und versuchte dann, ihren Eisbär noch zwischen sich und Draco zu quetschen.

Im nächsten Moment flog der Eisbär durchs Zimmer und landete zielsicher im Gitterbett.

„Bär?", meinte Lilly Ann.

„Schlaf, Zwerg!", knurrte Draco und ich hatte Mühe nicht vor Lachen aus dem Bett zu fallen. Einen Augenblick später spürte ich Dracos Hand an meiner Taille und fühlte mich energisch näher gezogen.

Als mein eigener Arm über unsere Tochter zu ihm hinüber glitt wusste ich, dass, was auch immer geschehen war in den letzten beiden Jahren, es einen Sinn gehabt hatte und egal was passiert war, es war das Resultat, das zählte.

**Draco**** POV**

Egal, was ich behauptet hatte, als Harry aufstand, merkte ich es, obwohl ich sonst einen guten Schlaf hatte.

Es lag wahrscheinlich nicht an ihm, denn in dem Moment, als er das Bett verlassen hatte, drehte sich Lilly Ann, die bis jetzt keinen Mucks gemacht hatte, seit sie ins Bett gekommen war, abrupt auf die andere Seite, schnappte sich mein T-Shirt, kuschelte sich an mich und schlief weiter.

Verwöhnter Zwerg! , ging es mir durch den Kopf, doch dann hörte ich die Tür und sah Harry hinausgehen. Augenblicklich fragte ich mich, wo er hin wollte.

Es ließ mir keine Ruhe und ich schlüpfte aus dem Bett, auch auf die Gefahr hin von Amorina DelBianco in der Unterwäsche erwischt zu werden.

Es wäre ungemein interessant, zu wissen, was sie dann wohl sagen würde. Begeistert war sie bestimmt nicht.

Hastig nahm ich die Verfolgung auf. Schwer war es nicht. Ich konnte ihn in die Küche gehen hören, als ich die Treppe erreichte.

**Harry POV**

Es mochte sein, dass mein Bett von Haus aus eigentlich breit genug war, auch wenn man zu dritt darin schlief, und doch hatte ich in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe gefunden.

Der Fakt, Draco in meinem Bett zu haben, machte mich nervös und die Tatsache, dass Lilly Ann zwischen uns schlief, egal wie süß das im Grunde war, gefiel mir nicht.

Ich schalt mich einen Esel, als ich gegen sieben aufstand, wohl wissend, dass Rina jetzt unter Kaffee trinken würde. Lilly Ann war unserer Tochter und bloß, weil ich mein Bett ganz gern mit ihrem zweiten Vater teilen würde, konnte ich sie nicht einfach ausschließen.

Wir würden eine Lösung finden, so wie wir wohl noch eine ganze Menge Lösungen finden müssen würden, doch erst einmal hatte ich ein Wörtchen mit Rina zu wechseln.

Sie saß am Küchentisch und las Zeitung. Ohne Zweifel war sie überrascht, als sie mich sah.

„Morgen Harry, bist du krank?"

„Morgen, Rina!" Ich schenkte mir eine Tasse Kaffee ein und lehnte mich gegen den Schrank. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich anfangen sollte, doch Rina machte es mir leicht.

„Wann bist du zurückgekommen?"

„Du weißt also, dass ich weg war!"

„Knallende Türen sind schwer zu überhören, Harry. Worüber habt ihr gestritten, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Grundsatzdiskussionen!", entgegnete ich vage, plötzlich noch ein wenig unsicherer. Rina stand auf und kam auf mich zu.

„Harry… was auch immer du glaubst, denkst du nicht, dass du die Lage etwas falsch einschätzt?"

„Welche Lage?"

„Die zwischen dir und Draco!" Ich konnte das Blut in den Wangen spüren und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was auch immer du dir einredest, es geht Draco hier nicht nur um Lilly Ann… und es ist an der Zeit, dass du das einsiehst und deinen Standpunkt klar machst!"

„Ist das der Grund dafür, das du ihm gleich zu Anfang klar gemacht hast, was es bedeuten könnte, falls es ein weiteres Miracle zwischen uns gibt?" Daraufhin wich Amorina meinem Blick aus.

„Ich… woher weißt du das?" Sie wollte sich abwenden, doch ich legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an mich.

„Das ist nicht wichtig! ...Aber es war nicht fair! ...Nein… du musst nichts sagen! Ich kenne dich gut genug!" unterband ich ihren Versuch, sich zu rechtfertigen und wenn ich ehrlich war, war es möglicherweise sogar gut, dass sie es Draco gesagt hatte. Was das anging hatte er etwas mehr Verstand als ich.

Die Vorstellung, wie es mir möglicherweise jetzt schon wieder gehen könnte, die entsetzte mich doch ein wenig.

„Weißt du, Harry, dein arroganter Lover hat mich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht im Geringsten interessiert!"

„Und jetzt?" Ihre Ausdrucksweise überraschte mich schon ein wenig, doch Rina war einer der am meisten aufgeschlossenen Menschen, die ich je kennen gelernt hatte. Deshalb dürfte es mich eigentlich nicht überraschen.

„Jetzt weiß ich, dass ihr zwei euch so erfolgreich etwas vor macht, dass es schon fast weh tut, euch zuzusehen!"

Das hatte sie mir also sagen wollen, als sie kürzlich von ‚meinem Problem im Garten' gesprochen hatte.

„Glaubst du immer noch, er sei arrogant?"

„Er ist arrogant, Harry, das ist ihm angeboren! Aber inzwischen weiß ich noch etwas anderes… er ist einsam und zwar richtig einsam. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was zwischen euch passiert ist, als Lilly Ann gezeugt wurde, aber es hatte einen Sinn! Das steht fest!"

„Ich weiß!"

„Was…?"

**Amorina**** POV**

Das konnte nicht Harry sein.

Er wich nie von seiner Meinung ab, wenn er sie einmal gefasst hatte. Was konnte dafür gesorgt haben, dass er es nun doch getan hatte. Oder hatte er uns allen etwas vorgemacht?

„Aber…?"

Harry sah mich an und es fiel ihm schwer zu sagen, was er zum Ausdruck bringen wollte. Das konnte ich sehen.

„Was auch immer ich Draco für Gründe untergeschoben habe, ich habe mich getäuscht!"

„Oh…", was sollte ich darauf noch erwidern? Darauf gab es nichts zu sagen. Es war die Antwort auf die Frage, warum sie eine Tochter hatten.

Was auch immer Harry damals geglaubt hatte, sein Herz hatte das wohl anders gesehen, auch wenn ich ihm das niemals geglaubt hätte, als ich Draco das erste Mal gesehen habe.

Damals war ich der gleichen Meinung gewesen, wie er… und auch ich hatte mich getäuscht.

„Harry… was auch immer du tust… sei vorsichtig… ich will nicht…"

**Draco**** POV**

Das klang ganz nach einem Segen, doch leider bekam ich das Ende nicht mit, denn Miss Evans stand mit nackten Füßen auf der Treppe, rieb sich die Augen und schaute mich an.

Schneller als ich es für möglich gehalten hätte, schnappte ich sie und war mit ihr wieder die Treppe hinauf. Das würde gerade noch fehlen, wenn sie meine Anwesenheit vor dieser Tür verriet.

Es hatte mir nicht wirklich etwas Neues verraten. Harrys Gründe für sein Misstrauen damals waren mir klar und sie waren berechtigt gewesen. Das sich wohl in dieser Nacht etwas geändert hatte, war mir ebenfalls klar und was es für Harry gewesen war, würde ich rausbekommen, doch was Amorina zu sagen gehabt hatte, das hätte mich interessiert.

Es hatte mich überrascht, dass sie mich durchschaut hatte und ihre Ausdrucksweise hatte mich regelrecht schockiert.

Ich war nicht Harrys Lover – noch nicht – und das damals, das war… nun ja… ein ganz klein wenig Zufall gewesen.

„Das hast du prima hingekriegt, Zwerg!", meinte ich zu Lilly Ann, als ich mit ihr wieder in Harrys Bett kroch.

„Daddys Bett, nicht Dracos!", protestierte sie.

„So, meinst du? ...Du hast Recht, es ist Daddys Bett und das da drüben ist Lilly Anns Bett!", wies ich auf ihr Gitterbett. Lilly Ann zog eine Schmollschnute. „Sind wir uns einig?"

Sicher nicht ganz einverstanden, schob sie das Gesicht ins Kissen, drängelte sich an mich und ein paar Minuten später war sie wieder eingeschlafen.

Das hieß also, sie fühlte sich nur wohl, wenn sie nicht allein war, denn eigentlich war es ungewöhnlich, dass sie schon um acht Uhr morgens wach war.

Das würde wohl wirklich ein Problem werden.

**Harry POV**

„Harry… was auch immer du tust… sei vorsichtig… ich will nicht… dass du vielleicht dein Leben dran setzt! ...Ein Miracle ist ein Wunder, das weiß ich, und die sind normalerweise selten! Aber bei dir weiß ich nicht so genau, ob man sich darauf verlassen kann, denn eigentlich dürfte es Lilly Ann nicht geben! Und ob es ein weiteres Mal glatt gehen würde, kann ich trotz all meiner Erfahrung nicht sagen!"

Rinas Hand legte sich auf meine Wange und fast im Reflex hielt ich sie fest.

Ich wusste, was sie sagen wollte.

Nie zuvor war mir so klar gewesen, wie viele Sorgen sie sich damals wirklich gemacht hatte und was auch immer ich darüber dachte, ich musste das ernst nehmen, so schwer es mir auch fiel.

„Was wenn… nun wenn wir vielleicht…" Shit war das schwierig, doch scheinbar verstand sie auch so.

„Er ist oben in deinem Zimmer, oder?" Die Farbe meines Gesichtes war wohl Antwort genug, denn sie fragte nicht weiter.

„Harry, ich weiß es nicht, aber ich würde schon allein sicherheitshalber davon ausgehen, dass die Gefahr für euch beide gleich groß ist!"

Das reichte mir.

Wenn ich eins mit absoluter Sicherheit wusste, dann, dass ich Draco das niemals antun könnte, und das schränkte unsere Möglichkeiten ziemlich stark ein.

Und dann fiel mir etwas ein, was ich an diesem Valentinstag damals als ziemlich nervig empfunden hatte.

Es war etwa zwei Inch groß, quadratisch und relativ flach. Normalerweise sollte es bei jedem heißen Flirt zur Standartausrüstung gehören und die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, jede Butterbierflasche, die sie Gryffindor gestiftet hatten, damit zu versehen um ja allen klar zu machen, dass ungeschützter Sex in den seltensten Fällen eine wirklich gute Idee war.

Heute musste ich ihnen Recht geben, damals hatte ich nicht mal darüber nachgedacht und die vier Kondome in meiner Hosentasche verschwinden lassen, um sie am nächsten Tag ganz weit unten in meiner Truhe zu verstecken.

Ein großer Fehler, den ich schon lange vergessen hatte, auch wenn ich ihn heute vielleicht nicht mehr wirklich bereute.

„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, Rina!" Das war mein voller Ernst und ich glaube, das hatte sie mir angesehen, denn sie nahm mich in den Arm.

„Ich hab mich immer gefragt, was es war, das dich so vollkommen von deinem Interesse an jedweder Beziehung geheilt hat, jetzt weiß ich es! Was auch immer damals zwischen dir und Draco gelaufen ist, es war mit absoluter Sicherheit das, was du wolltest!"

Ein paar Minuten später, nach einem kurzen Ausflug in den Keller, zog ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer so leise wie möglich hinter mir zu. Die Kondome waren natürlich noch genau da gewesen, wo ich sie versteckt hatte.

Manchmal war ich wirklich lächerlich gründlich, doch diesmal war ich fast dankbar dafür.

Lilly Ann schlief an Draco geschmiegt und mir war klar, dass das ein Problem war. Lilly Ann würde ihren Platz in meinem Bett sicher nicht einfach so aufgeben und ich musste mir wohl etwas einfallen lassen.

Einer Eingebung folgend, zog ich mein T-Shirt aus und stülpte es dem Eisbären über, der noch immer im Gitterbett lag. Eigentlich war er zu groß dafür, doch nachdem Lilly Ann sich auch in der Nacht nicht über die Enge beklagt hatte, in die sie zwischen mir und Draco gezwängt gewesen war, dürfte sie das wohl auch nicht stören.

Vorsichtig nahm ich sie aus dem meinem Bett, um sie in ihr eigenes zurück zu legen. Dass Draco die Augen aufschlug, bemerkte ich gar nicht.

**Draco**** POV**

Es sah ganz so aus, als sei Harry nicht mit der Schlafordnung einverstanden. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in mein Gesicht. Der Trick mit dem T-Shirt könnte glatt funktionieren.

Mit der ihm eigenen Zärtlichkeit legte er die Kleine in ihr Bett, deckte sie zu und wartete. Einen Augenblick später machte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen breit.

Sah ganz so aus, als habe er Lilly Ann richtig eingeschätzt.

„Kommst du jetzt endlich wieder in das verdammte Bett? Das ist ja kein schlafen hier!", murrte ich nun. Harrys Blick traf meinen, als er meiner Aufforderung folgte. „Wo hast du gesteckt?", als ob ich das nicht wüsste, auch wenn ich mir nicht erklären konnte, warum er so kalte Füße hatte.

„Unten! Ich konnte nicht schlafen!" Sein Arm schlang sich um meine Taille und er kuschelte sich an mich. Ich versuchte gerade den Umstand, dass er kein T-Shirt mehr an hatte zu ignorieren, als ich ihn ‚Silentium' murmeln hörte.

„Harry… darüber müssen wir erst reden!", platzte ich heraus. Er hatte die Frechheit zu lachen.

„Es war frech von Rina, dir damit zu kommen!" Er hatte meine Bedenken also wirklich verstanden. Das war nicht erbaulich, aber immerhin hatte ich auch ihn richtig eingeschätzt.

„Sie hat aber Recht!"

„Das weiß ich!..."

„Und?"

„Du hast damals keine Originalflasche von dem Butterbier abbekommen, das Gryffindor von den Weasley-Zwillingen gekriegt hat, oder?"

„Wie sollte ich dazu gekommen sein?" Was dachte er? Er war der einzige Gryffindor, mit dem ich mich je eingelassen hatte.

Harrys Arm verschwand und ich spürte, wie er etwas aus dem Bund seiner Shorts zog. Einen Moment später hielt er mir eine Verpackung unter die Nase, die mir beängstigend vertraut war.

Normalerweise hatte ich die Dinger schon allein aus Sorge um meine eigene Gesundheit immer benutzt, nur leider war das damals auf dem Nordturm irgendwie in der Überraschung untergegangen.

Warum kam ich eigentlich, wenn es Harry betraf, nie selbst auf die einfachste Lösung?

Mein Blick traf seinen. Ein fieses Funkeln tanzte in seinen grünen Augen. Er war logischer Weise immer noch nüchtern und hatte also seinen eigenen Kopf.

Einen Moment lang fragte ich mich, worauf ich mich hier einließ, doch dann warf ich alle Bedenken über Bord und schob mich auf ihn.

„Soso. Cunninghams magische Kondome, für ein unglaubliches Erlebnis und absolute Sicherheit!" Es hatte den gewünschten Effekt. Er wurde rot und diesmal lachte ich, doch das verging mir schnell.

Er brauchte nur ein paar Minuten, meinen Kopf leer zu fegen und brachte mich vollkommen aus dem Konzept, als er plötzlich den Kopf hob, mich ansah und atemlos fragte:

„Musst du wirklich nach England zurück?" Himmel noch mal, noch ein paar solche Gedankensprünge und ich war geliefert.

„Wenn du es nicht willst, nicht!", antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken und wurde in dem Moment rot, als mir klar wurde, was ich gesagt hatte, doch Harry senkte nur den Kopf und knabberte offenbar sehr zufrieden an meinem Ohrläppchen.

„Gut… ich will nämlich nicht, dass du gehst… und falls es sein muss… dann komm bitte zurück zu mir… zu uns… was auch immer!"

Was nach diesen Worten in meinem Kopf passierte, konnte ich erst nachvollziehen, als Harry schon längst wieder in meinem Arm schlief.

**tbc**


	8. Epilog

**Titel: **Miracle (Epilog)

**Autor: **KimRay

**e-mail: **KimRaygmx.de

**Kategorie: **Romance

**Unterkategorie: **ein ganz klein wenig Humor???

**Inhalt: **Harry hat ein Problem mit Valentinstagen, trifft jemanden, dem er eigentlich lieber aus dem Weg ging und muss Konsequenzen ziehen, mit denen er am allerwenigsten gerechnet hätte. Und außerdem hat ein gewisser Blonder auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden.

**DISCLAIMER: **Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören natürlich den jeweiligen Eigentümern. Ich habe sie mir nur ausgeliehen. Einzig die Idee und neue Charaktere sind komplett von mir.

**Anmerkungen: **So, diesmal steht dann wahrscheinlich alles drin, was Ihr noch wissen wollt und auch die Frage, ob Ron und Hermione erfahren, dass Harry eine Tochter mit Draco Malfoy hat, wird geklärt!

**Beta: **fiZi von Animexx. Wie immer big thanks!

**Big thanks für die Kommis an**: ina, phoenixfeder, Deedochan, Severina35, NatalyaKiaraMcElwood, Mi,Amunet, Leah-07, DarkLuzie, Pussycat, Baerchen23, Samantha Potter, bloody Death Eater und Babsel! Vielen Dank an Euch und bleibt mir auch weiterhin als Leser treu!

**Ebenfalls noch ein Big thanks an die kommi-schreiber von chap 6:** Amunet, anastacia78, Deedochan, ina, Barechen23, Jo Lizard, Pussycat und fighter-for-dragonheart. Da hat was nicht so funktioniert, wie es sollte. Sorry!

Und noch ein weiteres SORRY. Es tut mir leid, dass es heute so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte Unmengen an technischen Problemen, hab mein Lap schon wieder ruiniert und dabei vollkommen vergessen, dass das chap ja schon auf dem Server war.

Naja, hier ist es dann halt und der kleine Nachtrag kommt, wenn ich die Daten von meinem Lap gerettet habe!

Oh man, ich hasse es, wenn nix so funktioniert, wie es soll!

**Epilog**

**Draco POV**

„Dray… wo steckst du? Wir warten auf dich!" Harry war schon in der Eingangshalle. Es war ein warmer Samstagnachmittag, er hatte frei, und normalerweise nutzen wir solche Tage für einen Ausritt in die Weinberge.

„Ich komme gleich!", antwortete ich. Und ich hatte keine Zweifel daran, dass Harry wusste, was er mit dieser Antwort anfangen musste.

Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach und starrte wieder einmal dieses Bild an. Es war jenes von Harry, gleich nach Lilly Anns Geburt.

Ich hatte es in der Schublade seines Nachtschränkchens gefunden, als er aus Rinas Haus ausgezogen war und augenblicklich in Beschlag genommen, denn es vermittelte all die Liebe, die er auch schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt für meine Tochter empfunden hatte. Ich empfand es als Liebenserklärung, auch wenn ich ihm das nie verraten hatte.

Inzwischen hatte ich mehr als eine Liebeserklärung von ihm erhalten, doch dieses Bild, das ließ mich nicht los und es würde mich auch nie loslassen, denn es hatte mir klar gemacht, was ich für ihn empfand.

Ich liebte ihn. Schon lange.

Himmel, wenn ich bedachte, dass das schon fast zehn Jahre waren, müsste ich eigentlich die Krise kriegen, doch das war nicht so.

Zehn Jahre.

Acht davon waren wir vor Recht und Gesetzt verheiratet, und ich hatte es nicht einen Augenblick lang bereut.

Dieses Bild hier, das betrachtete ich eigentlich immer dann, wenn wir einen heftigen Fight hinter uns hatten und das war nicht gerade selten, doch heute, heute hatte es einen anderen Grund. Wir standen vor einer neuen Herausforderung… und diesmal galt sie mir.

„Wo bleibst du?"

Er erschien in der Tür und hastig versuchte ich das Bild verschwinden zu lassen, doch da war ich bei Harry an der falschen Adresse. So was konnte ich nicht vor ihm verbergen. Dazu kannte er mich zu gut.

Er nahm mir das Bild weg und stellte es auf den Kaminsims zurück. Ich wusste, dass er es hasste, denn man sah, wie alle er gewesen war, doch er hatte schon lange akzeptiert, dass es mir wichtig war.

Entschlossen zog er nun die Tür meines Arbeitszimmers zu und sah mich an.

„Was hast du, Dray?"

Dr. Harry James Malfoy, mein Lebensgefährte und Ehemann. Himmel noch mal, jedes Mal, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, war es genauso unfassbar, wie beim ersten Mal, doch es war real, Harry und ich waren ‚wir'.

Es war kein Spaß gewesen.

Wir hatten beide unseren Dickkopf und ich musste zugeben, dass ich Rina eine Menge zu verdanken hatte, wenn es Harry betraf.

Er war schwer zu handhaben, wenn man ihn nicht zu nehmen wusste, doch ihr Hinweis, dass er unter dem von ihr so genannten Harry-Potter-Syndrom leide, war sehr hilfreich gewesen.

Harry war der Meinung, immer mit allen Problemen allein zu Recht kommen zu müssen. Es fing bei Lilly Ann an und hörte beim Sex auf. Da einen Konsens zu finden hatte lange gedauert, aber am Ende war es uns gelungen und Harry hatte zugestimmt, mit nach St. Denice, dem nächst gelegenen Anwesen meiner Familie in Frankreich, zu ziehen, denn für uns alle war Rinas Haus zu klein.

Sie war nicht glücklich darüber gewesen und irgendwann war mir klar geworden, dass sie Harry als eine Art Sohn betrachtete. Sie hatte ihn mit dem Herzen adoptiert und ihn loszulassen fiel ihr schwer. Heute konnte ich das verstehen.

Zum Glück hatte ich die Möglichkeiten, es ihr leichter zu machen. Das Gut in St. Denice hatte dreiundvierzig Zimmer, also auch genug Platz für Rina.

Natürlich zog sie nicht mit ein, doch sie wusste, dass wir immer Platz für sie hatten.

Ich war darüber bald ziemlich froh gewesen, denn es hatte sich als Herausforderung herausgestellt, Lilly Ann zu betreuen, nachdem wir St. Moritz verlassen hatten.

Sie tat sich schwer mit der Umstellung.

Der Fakt, dass Harry in Lausanne magische Medizin studieren wollte und tatsächlich den Vorkurs geschafft hatte, hätte mich beinahe umgehauen.

Um so was hatte ich mir noch nicht mal Gedanken gemacht und bei ihm stand es schon fest. Wir hatten eine Menge Ärger zu der Zeit und ich weiß, dass ich es ihm nicht gerade leicht gemacht habe.

Er ließ Lilly Ann im Stich, war mein Hauptvorwurf. Lilly Ann hätte zwei Väter, war sein Gegenargument. Er hätte noch jede Menge Zeit, warf ich ihm an den Kopf. Er sei nicht mit einem Silberlöffel im Mund geboren, kam es zurück. So oder ähnlich ging es hin und her, doch eigentlich war es Egoismus.

Mein Egoismus.

Ich wollte sie beide für mich, nicht nur Lilly Ann und ich war fies dabei.

Er hätte meinetwegen beinahe aufgegeben.

Zum Glück rückte mir Rina rechtzeitig gründlich den Kopf zurecht und ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, weiter zu machen. Um genau zu sein entschuldigte ich mich, auch wenn ich es mit blumigen Ausreden tat. Heute war er Dr. Harry James Malfoy.

Es war eine Berufung für ihn gewesen, und es hatte, wie so viele andere seiner Grundsatzentscheidungen, über mehr als seine Karriere entschieden.

Im Studienregister hatte sein vollständiger Name mit seiner Adresse gestanden. Natürlich war das damals noch Harry James Evans gewesen, doch Granger wäre wohl auch bei Harry James Malfoy stutzig geworden.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, war sie exakt im selben Studiengang gewesen, wie Harry – für mich nicht wirklich ein Wunder, denn Lausanne war die beste medizinische Fakultät in Europa und für Hermione Granger stellte das eine Herausforderung dar.

Sie hatte sich nach einem praktischen Jahr in London mit einem Stipendium für Lausanne qualifiziert und eine Stunde, nachdem sie Harrys Name in der Liste gelesen hatte, hatte sie auch schon vor der Tür meines Anwesens in Frankreich gestanden.

Den armen Krisp hatte der Schlag getroffen, als sie ihn als erstes gefragt hatte, ob er wenigstens bezahlt wurde, ich selbst war mitten in der Salontür erstarrt, kaum, dass ich ihre Stimme gehört hatte und Harry, Harry rannte ihr dank Lilly Ann direkt in die Arme.

Nun, was soll ich sagen. Es war ein Drama.

Hermione war schon nach zehn Minuten heulend aus dem Haus gerannt, Harry hatte mit einem Wodka pur im Salon gesessen und Lilly Ann war vollkommen neben sich, denn sie verstand natürlich nicht, was los war.

Erst als sie sicher und tief schlafend in ihrem Bett lag, hatte ich die Zeit, mich mit Harry auseinanderzusetzen und zum ersten Mal bekam ich den vollen Effekt seines Harry-Potter-Syndroms zu spüren. Er wollte nicht mit mir reden.

Zum Glück hatte er die Rechnung ohne den Wodka gemacht.

Am Ende erfuhr ich dann doch noch den Grund für seine üble Laune.

Hermione war nicht sauer, weil er mit mir zusammen war.

Sie war auch nicht wirklich sauer, weil er wegen der Schwangerschaft von der Bildfläche verschwunden war.

Sie war sauer, weil er nicht genug Vertrauen in die Toleranzfähigkeit seiner Freunde gehabt hatte. Das hatte sie tief verletzt und mein Süßer hatte nun ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen.

Das Problem war, dass ich ihr da leider Recht geben musste und das war nicht gerade hilfreich dabei, ihn aufzubauen.

Zum Glück konnte man sich, was das anging, auf das Wiesel verlassen.

Mann, dass ich den mal über die Schwelle eines meiner Häuser lassen würde hätte ich auch nicht erwartet.

Doch als er noch am selben Abend ziemlich spät wutentbrannt mit Hermione im Schlepptau auftauchte, tat ich es. Hermione war sein Auftritt äußerst peinlich, doch ich war ihm dankbar, denn er bewies erstklassig, dass Harrys Bedenken zumindest teilweise richtig gewesen waren.

Es mochte sein, dass Hermione mit der Geschichte klar gekommen wäre, Ron tat es jedenfalls nicht. Er bewies das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sie gesagt hatte.

Es gab ein Theater, das sich sehen lassen konnte, und ich stand mit Hermione daneben und hielt mich genau wie sie raus. Das durften die beiden Hitzköpfe ganz allein austragen.

Es hatte mich ja schon überrascht, dass er von Harrys Vorliebe für Jungs gewusst hatte. Sicher, es hatte Gerüchte gegeben, doch dass er es seinem besten Freund gegenüber eingestanden hatte, zeugte von einer ganzen Menge Vertrauen.

Es hatte mich noch mehr überrascht, dass Weasley absolut kein Problem damit gehabt hatte, nicht mal damit, dass Harry ein Miracle empfangen hatte.

Es war ein sehr aufschlussreiches Schauspiel, denn es bewies, dass Ron nur ein Problem mit der ganzen Sache hatte – mich.

Harry hatte ein Kind mit mir, Draco Malfoy. Das konnte in seinen Augen nicht angehen und es musste bei dieser Sache einen Haken geben. Er indizierte alles Mögliche, von Gehirnwäsche bis Imperiusfluch – und Harry wurde immer wütender, bis er explodierte, seinen ehemals besten Freund rund erneute und damit drohte, ihn raus zu werfen.

Ich schätze, es war das erste und das letzte Mal, dass Ron sich von ihm eine solche Standpauke anhören musste. Er war von Sekunde zu Sekunde kleiner geworden und am Ende hatte er wie ein Häufchen Elend auf der Sesselkante gesessen, denn Harry hatte eines klar konstatiert:

Er liebte Lilly Ann und er liebte mich – und es war ihm piepegal, was Ron davon hielt. Er war nur noch wütend. So wütend, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, Rons gemurmeltes ‚Es tut mir Leid' zu akzeptieren.

Ich bin mir jetzt noch nicht sicher, was mehr damit zu tun hatte, die Freundschaft, oder der flehende Blick, den ihm Hermione zuwarf.

Letztendlich hielt er ihm ein Glas Wodka unter die Nase und blaffte ‚Wenn ich jemals wieder solchen Müll von dir höre, brauchst du dich bei mir nicht mehr blicken zu lassen… und du wirst dich gefälligst bei Draco entschuldigen!'

Das war vielleicht eine Genugtuung, als der arme Rotschopf widerwillig tat, was Harry verlangte.

Als ich Harrys Blick jedoch gleich darauf traf, sah ich etwas anderes, als Entschlossenheit. Ich sah Tränen der Erleichterung in seinen Augen, Erleichterung darüber, dass diese Konfrontation nicht in einer Katastrophe geendet hatte, denn es wäre ihm schwer gefallen, seine Freunde zu verlieren.

Das war wohl seine größte Angst gewesen und mir wurde klar, wie sehr ihm Ron und Hermione wirklich gefehlt hatten. Das hatten wir damit zum Glück hinter uns.

Ich hatte jedoch keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Hermione war entschlossen, noch ein paar Punkte zu klären – unter vier Augen.

Sie gab mir nicht die Chance Harry zu Hilfe zu holen und so machte ich den Fehler, sie in mein Arbeitszimmer zu bitten.

Es kam, wie es kommen musste, Lilly Ann, vollkommen aufgelöst, stand an der Treppe und ich musste sie ins Bett zurück bringen. Hermione hatte genug Zeit, sich in meinem Arbeitszimmer gründlich umzusehen und natürlich entging ihr das Bild von Harry nicht.

Als ich dann endlich auftauchte, sah sie mich nur an, auf eine Art und Weise, die mir das Blut in Wangen trieb. Sie hatte ohne Zweifel die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, viel richtiger, als mir lieb sein konnte. Nicht umsonst war sie die Cleverste in Hogwarts gewesen.

Es stand jedenfalls fest, dass ich Hermione nichts mehr vormachen konnte, ob es mir passte oder nicht, und das ärgerte mich schon gewaltig. Langsam verlor ich mit dieser Bande mein Gesicht.

Ihr einziger Kommentar war letztendlich ‚Ich hoffe nur, du bist clever genug, ihm das nicht noch mal anzutun.' gewesen.

Das war eigentlich eine Selbstverständlichkeit für mich, schon von Anfang an, doch leider hatte ich nicht mit Harrys Eigensinn gerechnet.

Er tat es noch mal.

Als ich in dieser Nacht viel zu spät begriff, was er getan hatte, hätte ich ihn zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben am liebsten geschlagen. Wir hatten einen solchen Streit, dass innerhalb weniger Minuten Türen knallten und ich meine Sachen schnappte und aus unserem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer auszog.

Ich war so wütend über seine Blödheit, dass mich nicht mal seine Erklärungsversuche interessiert hatten. Ich fühlte mich nur hintergangen und zweifelte augenblicklich an allem, was zwischen uns war.

Jeder sagte mir, ich solle auf ihn Rücksicht nehmen, und was machte er? Er tat mit voller Absicht das genaue Gegenteil.

Himmel, hatte ich eine Wut auf ihn. Gerade schien alles wirklich gut zu werden und dann das.

Ich hielt durch bis zum nächsten Abendessen, dem er genauso fern blieb, wie den beiden vorangegangenen Mahlzeiten. Danach stand ich das erste Mal vor der Schlafzimmertür, doch ich machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ließ es bleiben.

Er hatte es verbockt, er sollte kommen.

Am nächsten morgen stand ich dann doch wieder vor der Tür, denn er war wieder nicht aufgetaucht. Ich begann mir Sorgen zu machen, doch Harry machte nicht auf. Er antwortete mir nicht mal.

Ich musste warten, bis Lilly Ann zurück war.

Es war ihr monatliches Rina-Wochenende gewesen und für uns eigentlich eine seltene Auszeit.

Wir hatten sie hervorragend genutzt. Ich war so gefrustet, dass sich unsere Tochter sogar um mich Sorgen machte.

Um ihren Daddy machte sie sich gleich drauf noch mehr Sorgen. Für sie ging die Tür natürlich auf, doch Rina schnappte sie, kaum, dass wir drin waren, warf mir einen entsetzt-verständnislosen Blick zu und verließ den Raum.

Harry hatte geschlafen, doch mir reichte genau wie Rina ein einziger Blick, um sofort zu begreifen, dass es wieder passiert war.

Er war blass wie der Tod, hatte Schatten unter den Augen und lag zusammengerollt auf der Couch, nicht im viel bequemeren Bett.

Ich wollte ihn verfluchen, ihn ausschimpfen, ihm eine Szene machen, doch ich konnte nicht. Ich setzte mich neben ihn und wollte ihn nur noch in die Arme nehmen.

Ein schwerer Fehler, denn Harry wachte auf – und er machte mir eine Szene.

Ich glaube, wenn er die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte, wäre er in dieser Nacht für immer aus meinem Leben verschwunden, so wütend war er auf mich.

Nur mit Gewalt schaffte ich es, seinen Widerstand zu brechen und erst, als er begriff, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, sich aus meiner Umarmung zu befreien, gab er auf, noch immer wütend, obwohl er schon nicht mehr stehen konnte und ich ihn zum Bett tragen musste.

Was auch immer ich über die Sache selbst dachte, ich würde ihn nicht noch mal damit allein lassen. Das sagte ich ihm auch, doch Erklärung bekam ich keine mehr. Ich hatte ihm nicht zugehört, als er versucht hatte, mit mir über die ganze Sache zu sprechen, und ich hatte den Fehler gemacht, ihn damit allein zu lassen.

Nachdem er sich wenigstens einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sagte er mir ungewohnt kalt, dass er meinen Ärger zwar verstehen konnte, doch meine Entscheidung im Anschluss daran verurteilte.

Er hatte es zwar nicht wortwörtlich gesagt, doch er hatte sich erneut allein gelassen gefühlt. Sein Vertrauen in mich hatte einen schweren Knacks bekommen und es dauerte lange, bis er darüber weg kam. Ich war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon heilfroh darüber, dass er mich nicht aus dem Schlafzimmer warf.

Trotzdem waren es die längsten neun Monate meines Lebens, denn unser Verhältnis war angespannt und ich konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich das angetan hatte.

Noch in derselben Nacht war ich bei Severus Snape gewesen, weil es ihm wirklich übel ging. Meinen früheren Hauslehrer hatte beinahe der Schlag getroffen, als ich ihm sagte, worum es ging, doch es war die richtige Entscheidung gewesen.

Dank des Gebräus, das er zusammen rührte, konnte Harry wenigstens normal essen. Es ging ihm nicht wirklich gut, doch von Rina hatte ich erfahren, dass es bei Lilly Ann viel schlimmer gewesen war.

Angst hatte ich trotzdem mehr als genug.

Amorina hatte ihn an meiner Stelle zusammengestaucht, als ihr wohl klar geworden war, dass ich es nicht konnte und Harry selbst diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, doch eine Erklärung hatte auch sie nicht bekommen.

Niemand konnte verstehen, warum er noch einmal dieses Risiko eingegangen war. Und ich konnte froh sein, dass Harry keine Zweifel daran ließ, wessen Entscheidung es gewesen war, sonst hätte mich Ron wohl trotz allem neu gewonnenen Verständnis mit bloßen Händen stranguliert.

Der einzige, den Harry mit dieser Aktion nicht überraschen konnte, war Albus, und etwas sagte mir, dass er Harrys Gründe kannte, doch auch er gab mir keine Erklärung

Die bekam ich erst, als unser Sohn Daniel zur Welt kam.

Auch diesmal nahm Rina den Eingriff vor. Auch diesmal stand Madam Pomfrey bereit. Auch diesmal wurde das schreiende Baby weitergereicht – an mich.

Ich war es, der unserem Sohn einen Namen gab und ich war es, in dessen Armen er aufhörte zu weinen.

Harry ließ mich die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. Es war einer der seltenen Momente, in denen ich keine Ahnung hatte, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Ich war viel zu sehr mit mir selbst beschäftigt, doch im Nachhinein war ich sicher, dass er ganz genau wusste, was in mir vorging, denn er nahm mich in die Arme, liebevoll, wie schon lange nicht mehr

Und ich, ich klammerte mich an ihn und heulte, Daniel noch immer in meinen Armen.

„Was hängst du wieder deinen Gedanken nach, Dray?" Harry hatte die Frechheit, sich rittlings auf meinen Schoß zu setzen. In den seltensten Fällen eine gute Idee und fast immer Absicht.

„Was soll das werden?" Er beugte sich zu mir und gab mir einen flüchtigen Kuss.

„Musst du das wirklich fragen?"

„Wo stecken sie?"

„Daniel ist im Weinberg verschwunden und Lilly Ann will ihn mit einem Tracking-Spell wieder finden! Ich glaube, Severus wird seine helle Freude haben, wenn deine Tochter im September nach Hogwarts kommt!"

Severus hatte Albus vor fünf Jahren als Schulleiter abgelöst. Außerdem war er Daniels Pate, gemeinsam mit Hermione. Er und Harry hatten das Kriegsbeil begraben… müssen. Denn immerhin hatte Sev eine Menge damit zu tun, dass es Harry bei der zweiten Schwangerschaft besser gegangen war und außerdem hatte ich ihn erpresst, denn mein Verhältnis zu meinem früheren Hauslehrer war inzwischen hervorragend.

Ihm hatte ich die anstehende Entscheidung zu verdanken.

Eigentlich hatten wir unsere Kinder nach Beauxbaton schicken wollen, doch damit waren die beiden Paten aus Hogwarts absolut nicht einverstanden gewesen.

„Sie hatten keine Lust mehr zu warten!", sprach Harry inzwischen weiter.

„Und damit hattest du natürlich absolut kein Problem!", entgegnete ich.

„Nein… hatte ich nicht…", murmelte er, bevor er mir den Mund mit einem fordernden Kuss verschloss und meine Hände sich einen Weg unter seinen Pulli suchten.

Daniels Geburt war der Punkt, an dem unser Leben wirklich begann, in geordneten Bahnen zu verlaufen. Wir hatten gar keine andere Wahl mehr. Die Hochzeit war da nur der Anfang gewesen und was mich dabei wirklich schockierte war der Fakt, dass Harry nicht einen Sekunde gezögert hatte, meinen Namen anzunehmen.

Es gab eine Menge Leute die schockiert darüber waren, doch ihn interessierte es nicht. Ihn hatte es eher schockiert, dass meine Mutter zu unserer Hochzeit nicht auftauchte.

Mich hatte es nicht überrascht. Die Tatsache, dass das Malfoy-Vermögen inzwischen zwei rechtmäßige Erben hatte, konnte ihr nicht gefallen. Denn damit blieb ihr nur der Pflichtanteil, eigentlich noch immer genug, doch etwas sagte mir, dass meine Mutter niemals genug bekommen würde.

Er hatte mich auch gefragt, ob es andere Leute gab, die ich einladen wollte und ich hatte lange darüber nachgedacht, aber wenn ich ehrlich war, gab es nicht wirklich jemanden.

Es war ein Schock gewesen, als dann der jeweils komplette Jahrgang von Slytherin und Gryffindor in der Kirche aufgetaucht war. Das hatten wir Hermione zu verdanken, und im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte.

Pansy hatte mich ewig lang damit aufgezogen, dass sie nun endlich wisse, was es mit dieser Unterschrift im Jahrbuch auf sich gehabt hatte und so erfuhr dann auch Harry, dass das alles andere als eine gewöhnliche Unterschrift gewesen war.

Sie konnten es nicht fassen, weder die ehemaligen Gryffindors noch die ehemaligen Slytherins. Das war der Grundtenor, doch am Ende dieses Tages zweifelte niemand daran, dass das, was zwischen mir und Harry geschehen war, Ernst war.

Wie sollte man auch daran zweifeln, wenn man in die Gesichter unserer Kinder sah. Beide waren sie so blond, wie ich, doch während Lilly Anns Augen grau waren, waren Daniels genauso intensiv grün, wie Harrys.

Pansy sagte mir später unter vier Augen, dass sie schockiert gewesen war, von Hermione Post zu bekommen und es sie fast umgehauen hatte, als sie den Brief gelesen hatte. Sie war vor allem deswegen gekommen, weil sie sich so etwas nicht hatte vorstellen können. Es fiel ihr jedoch überraschend leicht, zuzugeben, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte.

Meine Hauskameraden freuten sich für mich. Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Es sah ganz so aus, als seien wir alle ein bisschen erwachsen geworden und loser Kontakt bestand noch heute.

Ansonsten hatte ich vor allem damit zu tun, mich um Lilly Ann und Daniel zu kümmern.

Sicher, ich hatte mich auch schon vor der Sache mit Daniel um Lilly Ann gekümmert, denn immerhin studierte Harry, doch die Geschichte mit Dan war etwas anderes und ich wusste, dass das Harrys Grund gewesen war.

Ich glaube, was die Bindungen unseres Sohnes anging, gab es keinen Unterschied zwischen mir und Harry und darauf war er stolz. Als wir es irgendwann schafften, über das Drama am Anfang zu reden, gab er das sogar offen zu.

Es hatte viele Gründe gegeben. Einer davon war unsere inzwischen doch Recht verwöhnte Tochter, ein weiterer der Fakt, dass Lilly Ann sehr wohl noch immer Unterschiede zwischen uns machte, doch der Hauptgrund war gewesen, dass er mir einen Hauch dessen vermitteln wollte, wie es sich anfühlte, ein solch winziges Leben in den Händen zu halten, zu beschützen und großzuziehen.

Lilly Anns erstes Lebensjahr fehlte mir vollkommen und bis zu dem Moment, wo Rina mir Daniel in die Arme gelegt hatte, hatte ich nicht gewusst, was ich verpasst hatte. Unser Sohn machte das vollkommen wett und Harry hatte sein Ziel erreicht.

Er hatte diesmal beim Studium nicht ausgesetzt. Die Zaubererumhänge verbargen seinen Zustand problemlos, Severus Trank gab ihm die nötige Stabilität und Hermione passte auf wie ein Schießhund.

Eine Woche nach der Entbindung war Harry wieder an der Uni und ich musste klar kommen. Von da an war ich erst mal Vollzeitvater.

Doch allein war ich dabei nicht. Harry nahm sich Zeit soviel er konnte, Rina zog doch noch zeitweise bei uns ein und die Weasleys waren echt nervig - behauptete ich zumindest immer, um das Gesicht zu wahren, doch zu der Zeit konnte ich schon lange verstehen, warum Harry Rons Mutter so sehr mochte.

Die Rotschöpfe hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass Harry mit mir zusammen war.

Schwerer fiel es Molly jedoch, zu akzeptieren, dass Daniel auch bei ihr Theater machte. Da ging es ihr wie Rina, doch Rina kannte das immerhin schon. In der Beziehung war er genau wie Lilly Ann. Die Einzigen, bei denen es kein Theater gab waren Harry und ich.

So war es dann oft Lilly Ann, die mit einer Horde Weasley-Enkeln ihren Unfug trieb. Sie hatte sich schwer getan nach Daniels Geburt. Eine zeitlang war sie nicht mal mehr zu uns ins Bett gekommen. Ich verstand nicht Recht, warum Harry sie dann geholt hatte, doch als ich dann sah, wie sie sich an ihn klammerte, begriff ich es.

Sie war mit der Tatsache, nicht mehr die Nummer eins zu sein, nicht klar gekommen. Dabei hatte Daniel ihr den Platz im Bett nie streitig gemacht. Er weigerte sich konsequent mit bei uns im Bett zu schlafen, von Anfang an.

Daniel wollte seinen Platz – und zwar für sich allein. Das war jedoch der einzige Unterschied zwischen den beiden und kaum, dass sie etwas mit ihrem Bruder anfangen konnte, nahm Lilly Ann ihn komplett für sich in Beschlag.

Sie waren meistens ein Herz und eine Seele, und darüber waren wir beide froh.

Man, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, was ich für eine Wandlung hinter mir hatte, da konnte einem fast Angst werden. Mein Vater würde die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen und meine Mutter hatte den Kontakt zu mir abgebrochen.

Aber das war mir gleich. Ich hatte etwas gefunden, was ich nie zuvor besessen hatte.

Ich hatte eine Familie.

Und im Moment stand die nächste Entscheidung an. Das wusste Harry aber noch nicht, doch ich musste zugeben, dass der Zeitpunkt vielleicht ganz günstig war.

„Harry…?"

„Hm?" Er kuschelte sich noch ein wenige enger in meinen Arm, ohne Zweifel sehr zufrieden damit, dass unsere Kinder noch immer nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren.

Wir würden später wohl für beide einen Tracking-Spell brauchen. Sorgen machte ich mir keine. Das Gut war mindestens genauso sicher wie Hogwarts.

„Harry, Sev hat mich gefragt, ob ich in Hogwarts Zaubertränke unterrichten will." Ich hatte mich in den letzten Jahren intensiv mit diesem Gebiet auseinandergesetzt und in größeren Abständen Studiengänge in London absolviert.

Es war mir irgendwann in den Sinn gekommen. Ich musste das nicht tun. Das wusste ich, doch mich den Rest meines Lebens mit Verwaltung und Weinbau zu beschäftigen erfüllte mich nicht.

Das hatte ich gemerkt, als Harry unsere zwei in eine französische Muggelschule geschickt hatte. Ich hatte größte Zweifel gehabt, doch Lilly Ann war happy dort und Dan, der drei Jahre später eingeschult wurde, ging es ähnlich.

Dabei hatte sich mein letztes bisschen Reinblüterstolz verabschiedet und Harry hatte gelästert, dass ihn dieser Ausdruck eh immer nur an die Pferdezucht erinnere.

Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht damit, doch das war nebensächlich. Ich wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Vergiss es!", kam es dann ganz trocken von ihm.

„WAS?" Augenblicklich wollte ich hochfahren, doch das sah er mir natürlich an.

„Du kannst meinetwegen unterrichten, wo du willst, aber Hogwarts ist tabu!"

„Warum?" Jetzt verstand ich gar nichts mehr. Harry schob sich auf mich und strich mir zärtlich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Warum nicht Hogwarts, Harry?" Er lächelte.

„Ich wundere mich, warum Sev einen so unsinnigen Vorschlag macht! Ehrlich!" Ich gab mir Mühe, nicht beleidigt zu sein, doch es fiel mir schwer und sein Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig sanfter.

„Dray, Darling! Es ist nicht so, dass es mir leicht fällt… ehrlich nicht! Aber der Punkt, an dem wir loslassen müssen kommt irgendwann. Ich hab Übung darin, denn ich musste es schon öfter tun. Es ist mir schwer gefallen, vor allem bei Daniel, aber da müssen wir durch! Ich habe mich eigentlich schon eine Weile gewundert, warum du dich noch immer damit zufrieden gegeben hast, zu Hause zu bleiben, obwohl deine Qualifikation schon lange ausreicht, um irgendwo zu unterrichten und beide in der Schule waren.

Jetzt ist es mir natürlich klar und ich werde wohl ein Wörtchen mit Sev reden müssen, wenn er dir auch noch die perfekte Ausrede verpasst, deine Kinder ja nicht aus den Fingern zu lassen! ...Dray, du kannst meinetwegen überall unterrichten wo du willst, ich bin der Letzte, der dich aufhalten würde, denn immerhin habe ich es dir zu verdanken, dass auch ich meinen Weg gehen konnte… aber nicht in Hogwarts! Nicht so lange eines unserer Kinder dort zur Schule geht! ...und um deinem nächsten ‚warum' gleich vorzubeugen:

Frag dich, wie du dir vorgekommen wärst, wenn dein Vater oder deine Mutter als Lehrer vor dir gestanden hätten!"

Das nahm mir allen Wind aus den Segeln, denn ich wusste, dass ich mir bescheuert vorgekommen wäre. Und es schockierte mich, dass er mich so genau durchschaut hatte.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter. Er sah mir an, dass ich es begriffen hatte. Sein Dreitagebart kratzte mich an der Wange, als der den Kopf senkte und neben meinem Ohr flüsterte:

„Noch einen Versuch, Dray?" Ich wusste sofort was er meinte.

Ungeschützter Sex war seit Daniel tabu und ich war der Herr über die Kondome, um mir auch ja sicher zu sein.

„Wage es und ich schlag dich! Diesmal schlag ich dich!" Harry lachte und ich nahm ihn fest in meine Arme.

„Ich will sie nicht ziehen lassen!", schmollte ich leise.

„Ich wollte sie auch nicht hergeben, als ich ins Kolleg zurück bin! Weder Lilly Ann, noch Dan, aber alles im Leben hat seine Zeit, Draco! ...Und sie gehen uns nicht verloren, bloß, weil sie zur Schule gehen! Meinetwegen können wir über einen Umzug nach England reden, aber Hogwarts gibt es nicht für dich! Noch nicht!"

Wow. Das war ein Zugeständnis. Jeder meiner Versuche dahingehend war immer rigoros abgeblockt worden. Inzwischen hatte ich mich damit abgefunden das meine Kinder französisch genauso gut beherrschten, wie englisch. Auch Harry und mir war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als die Sprache zu lernen.

„Ach, sind wir jetzt endlich so weit?", ärgerte ich ihn nun und er kniff mich in die Seite. Ich schnappte seine Hand, um weiteren Angriffen zu entgehen.

„Zu spät, wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts darf, geh ich nach Beauxbaton und das ist bekanntlich gleich um die Ecke!" Das war richtig. Clermont Ferrand war nur einen Katzensprung entfernt, zumindest für magische Verhältnisse.

„Schade", jammerte Harry nun, „Und ich hatte mich schon so auf die Rückkehr nach England gefreut!"

„Ja… weil Rita Kimmkorn ihren Beruf an den Nagel gehängt hat!" Diesmal schüttelte es ihn vor Lachen.

„Harry?" Harry hob den Kopf und sah mich an, mit all dem im Blick, was er fühlte, und wieder einmal raste mein Herz bei diesem Blick, den er nur mir schenkte.

„Noch irgendwelche Hiobsbotschaften?", provozierte er mich leise.

„Nein! ...Außer vielleicht… ich liebe dich!"

„Damit kann ich leben!" Diesmal war ich dran damit, ihn zu kneifen.

„Schon gut, schon gut, schon gut… ich liebe dich auch… ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich, ich liebe dich... und ich werde niemals damit aufhören… und das weiß du ganz genau…"

„DADDY!", schallte es in diesem Moment aus der Halle herauf.

„Shit!" kam es von uns wie aus einem Munde, denn wir lagen beide ziemlich dürftig bekleidet auf der Couch.

„DAN WILL MICH MIT DEM PETRIFICUS TOTALUS BELEGEN!" Lilly Ann schien in höchster Not zu sein, wenn sie solch ein Geschrei machte.

„Hast du ihm den beigebracht?", fragte ich Harry. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich befürchte das war Mathieu!" Mathieu war der Sohn von Bill Weasley und Fleur Delacour, die fast genauso lange verheiratet waren, wie wir. Er war mit allen Wassern gewaschen, genau wie seine Mutter.

„Sollen wir was tun?"

„Das können sie mal schön untereinander ausmachen."

Einen Moment später krachten unsere Kinder gegen die Tür meines Arbeitszimmers, Lilly Ann lachte und Daniel schimpfte. Sein Fluch war wohl schief gegangen.

„Es ist zu!", war dann von ihr zu hören.

„Mach auf!", meinte er.

„Ich denk nicht dran!", entgegnete sie und dann hörten wir sie davonlaufen.

„Warum, Lilly Ann?" Daniel lief ihr nach.

„Das verstehst du nicht!", war von weitem zu hören.

Den Rest bekamen wir nicht mehr mit. Wir waren zu sehr mit Lachen beschäftigt.

Sechs Wochen später begann Lilly Ann dann ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts und ich erlebte die bisher größte Niederlage meines Lebens, als der Sprechende Hut meine Tochter nach Gryffindor schickte. Dabei war es fast nebensächlich, dass ich eine Wette gegen Harry verlor, an deren Ausgang er wohl nicht eine Sekunde gezweifelt hatte.

Malfoys gehörten nach Slytherin. Daran hielt ich fest.

Lilly Ann kam jedoch nach Gryffindor, obwohl sie inzwischen ein fast perfektes, weibliches Abbild von mir war.

Glücklicherweise rettete Daniel drei Jahre später die Ehre der Malfoys und wurde vom Sprechenden Hut zielsicher nach Slytherin geschickt. Sein silberblondes Haar war zu dem Zeitpunkt schon genauso störrisch wie Harrys und seine Augen genauso grün.

Danach war das Verhältnis zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin nie wieder dasselbe.

Irgendwie schafften es unsere zwei kleinen Wunder immer wieder, das Unmögliche möglich zu machen, aber das gehörte sich wohl so für Wunder, oder?

**Ende**

Das war's! 'heul'

Schaut Euch aber trotzdem den Nachtrag an!


	9. Nachtrag

**Nachtrag**

Das war ein Plotbunny, zumindest verstehe ich es darunter. Dieser Dialoig ist mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen.

Noch einmal ein Riesendankeschön an alle Kommi-Schreiber und ich hoffe Ihr bleibt mir treu.

Mit ein bisschen Glück gibt es vielleicht doch ein kleine Weihnachtsgeschichtchen! Einfach nächstes WE man vorbeischauen! ;)

Und falls ich es doch nicht schaffen sollte, wünsche ich all meinen Lesern jedenfalls ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr!

GGLG KimRay

**Dialog Sprechender Hut/Lilly Ann**

_überrascht:_

_'Ach du meine Güte!' _

_noch ein bisschen mehr überrascht :_

_'Was denn?' _

_sehr zufrieden :_

_'Das ist ja mal ein außergewöhnlicher Kopf! So was hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr! ...Wer bist du denn? ...Das wird ja richtig schwierig! ...So was hab ich noch nie gesehen! '_

_bockig :_

_'Lilly Ann Malfoy! '_

_schockiert: _

_'MALFOY?? ....Das ist unmöglich… einerseits… naja andererseits vielleicht doch nicht… wenn ich mir das so ansehe… es ist zwar nicht typisch… aber es ginge schon… schlitzohrig genug bist du schon… aber… '_

_ungeduldig :_

_'WAS?'_

_selbstzufrieden:_

_'Naja… Slytherin… alle Mal… auch wenn dein Mut wirklich…' _

_empört :_

_'NEIN!' _

_verdutzt: _

_'Was?.. .Wieso denn?' _

_wütend: _

_'NEIN… NEIN… NEIN… dann hebt Pa ab… wehe… ich will nicht nach Slytherin! '_

_noch verdutzter: _

_'Wer ist denn dein Pa?'_

_widerwillig stolz:_

_'Draco Dorian Malfoy! '_

_endgültig durcheinander: _

_'Ah ja… nun… das… '_

_flehend:_

_'Nicht Slytherin, bitte, bitte, bitte nicht Slytherin… nicht Slytherin… '_

_nachdenklich :_

_'Irgendwie kommt mir das bekannt vor… Das hab ich schon mal gehört… Wer ist deine Ma?'_

_trotzig: _

_'Ich hab keine Ma! Nur noch Daddy…'_

_verständnislos:_

_'Aber das ist doch Malfoy…'_

_nun richtig stolz :_

_'Nein… Harry… Harry James Malfoy, mein Dad! __Draco ist mein Pa! Schick mich nicht nach Slytherin… schick mich lieber wieder nach Hause….' _

_ungläubig:_

_'Harry… James… Malfoy?... Ach… du… meine… Güte! Jetzt geht mir ein Licht auf!'_

_unsicher: _

_'Schickst du mich jetzt nach Hause?'_

_spitzbübisch:_

_'Ganz bestimmt nicht! ...Ich schick dich nach GRYFFINDOR! ...Da gehörst du hin, obwohl du eine Malfoy bist… hihihi! Das wird ein Spaß! Harrys Miracle ist eine Malfoy… hihihi… das gefällt mir! ...Das kann ja nur interessant werden… Kommen eigentlich noch mehr von deiner Sorte…???'_

_Doch Lilly Ann war schon lange aufgesprungen, hatte ihn auf den Stuhl zurück gepfeffert und er bekam keine Antwort mehr._

Ich fand das irgendwie so lustig, ich konnte esabsolut nicht lassen!


End file.
